Over The Edge
by dublin writer
Summary: Set within the first year of their partnership a tough case brings back some unpleasant memories for Steve and over the course of a few days, Steve's mettle is tested to the limit. With Mike at his side will he survive to fight another day? Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of SOSF. They belong to Quinn Martin. I gain no profit from their use except in immense satisfaction.
1. Chapter 1

**Over The Edge**

 **A/N: This is a fully completed 19 chapter story. I am going to try and get all chapters fully posted as soon as possible but it will take me a while to get so many uploaded so please just watch this space for further updates. I hope you enjoy it and to those readers who perhaps aren't too keen on Steve Whump, a quick word of warning : There is quite a bit of that in this story ... :-) I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now on to the story ...**

Chapter 1

As Mike pushed open the heavy wooden door of the seedy pool hall in the Tenderloin district and emerged out into the late morning sunshine, he winced as his eyes slowly adjusted to the glaring brightness after the dark, subdued lighting he had just come from. Rubbing his eyes, he held the door open for Steve who emerged just after him, noting that his young partner almost backed out of the door, keeping close tabs on the array of dubious characters that were watching their exit with unnerving interest. Even when he had fully exited out onto the sidewalk and the heavy door had slammed shut with a loud bang behind them, Mike noted that Steve still threw furtive glances back at the closed door as they walked back towards the Ford Galaxy together, side by side.

"Nice place, huh?" Mike asked with a wide grin to try and break through the tension he felt palpably coursing through his young partner as they walked.

The question drew Steve's nervous gaze and a faint smile replaced the anxious frown momentarily as the young man nodded in his direction as they then parted ways and went either side of the car and opening their respective doors, they sat in.

"There was a fair assortment of ex cons in there. Looked like a few of them weren't exactly happy to see us Mike." Steve finally elaborated from the safety of the driver's seat as Mike chuckled in response.

"That's because I've put quite a few of them away Buddy boy. Wait until you're on the force as long as I am and you'll see a lot of familiar faces in similar circumstances, mark my words." Mike stated with mild amusement as he saw the visible relief cross Steve's face at the fact that they had survived the encounter unscathed.

"That aside, what did you make of our little interview with the inimitable Charlie Parker, huh?"

Steve's new found ease left him again briefly as he stared nervously across at the older man from the driver's side and carefully measured his response without answering which caused Mike to laugh again before continuing.

"Relax Buddy boy. It wasn't a loaded question. I'm not testing you. I just want your opinion that's all. How long have we been partners now, huh?"

Steve relaxed again and grinned as he answered in a humorous tone.

"Eleven months, 23 days and ... almost three hours."

Another loud cackle of laughter erupted from the older man in the passenger seat.

"It's been that memorable, huh?" he asked between chuckles.

Steve nodded and laughed as well, finally dispelling the last of his pent up anxiety after their unnerving brush with the wrong side of society they had just come from.

"Well in all that time you've seen how I operate, haven't you? You know I rely on my gut instinct for most things. "

"Yeah ..."

"So I want to hear what YOUR gut is telling you about good old Charlie Parker. Despite his very shaky alibi, do you think he's innocent? Or ... is he lying?"

Steve smiled but still remained quiet as he wondered if he should share his point of view or not or if there was a catch to the question his partner was asking him. In the early months of their partnership Mike had caught him out regularly on different aspects of different cases much to the older man's delight but in the last few months Steve was starting to bat a good average and was proving to be quite a lot more difficult to catch out but that fact didn't seem to stop Mike from trying all the same Finally feeling confident, he spoke bravely.

"Ok ... I think he's lying and he's guilty as hell."

Mike smiled again at the audible confidence behind Steve's answer and so nudged him a little further.

"Sounds confident. And what are you basing that feeling on, huh Buddy Boy?"

Steve had anticipated the question and turned slightly to face his partner as he explained further.

"Well for one, despite the fact that he acted cool as a cucumber when you were questioning him, he was sweating and he kept turning his pool cue ever so slightly around and around in his left hand in a nervous fashion as he answered your questions ... "

Mike belly laughed.

"Oh you noticed that did you? Well I am impressed Buddy boy. I guess you were paying attention in psychology class, huh?"

Steve laughed and blushed as he turned back towards the steering wheel and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What? You think he's telling the truth?"

"No, Buddy boy. I happen to agree with you but as well as all those signs you picked up which ... I did pick up on too by the way, he also slipped up in his initial answers ..."

Mike let that fact hang between them for a while and he smiled at the confusion in Steve's face and the slight discomfort that was palpable between them which only served to confirm for Mike that Steve hadn't noticed the slip in question.

"You didn't catch that, did you? I figured you were a little too occupied with the guys that were starting to circle around us in there."

Steve blushed redder as he inwardly cursed the fact that Mike had caught him out again as he flustered again in his own defense.

"Well we were a little outnumbered in there Michael ... "

"I know, I know, I'm not faulting what you were doing but what you missed is that when I asked about the victim he immediately said he didn't know her."

Again a brief look of confusion crossed Steve's face as he tried to figure out the significance of that statement. Mike leaned across and playfully tapped the young man's temple.

"Come on Buddy boy. Will you use all that energy you've got up there. "

Steve laughed and then his face changed as realization suddenly dawned.

"Oh I get it. You never mentioned the gender of the victim! So how did he know it was a "her" Right ... RIGHT!" he exclaimed, banging the steering wheel for effect as he inwardly cursed his earlier lack of attention to the interview.

Mike had been right as well as the way the pool hall had circled around them HAD diverted his attention and set his nerves on edge. As he shook his head and smiled in embarrassment, Mike slapped his shoulder playfully and spoke humorously.

"May I be the first to congratulate you ... "

Steve laughed again.

"So what now? Back to Bryant street or do you want to check out his alibi first?"

"No, we'll check out his alibi later. Besides, I have a feeling we're going to have a tough time finding anyone to corroborate his story about a late night walk for some fresh air, don't you? No, first we're taking a little detour. Head towards the Golden Gate Bridge will you?"

Steve's face blanked again as he placed the key in the ignition and stared across at Mike incredulously.

"The Golden Gate bridge? Why are we heading in that direction?"

Mike shifted in his seat and sent an exasperated look across at his young partner.

"Do you always have to ask so many questions? Just DRIVE will you?"

Steve chuckled and raised his hands briefly in surrender before returning his right hand to the key and having started the car, he drove out into the late morning traffic as he playfully added to Mike's disgust.

"Yes Sir!"

They drove on in silence until Steve approached the Bridge fifteen minutes later and Mike saw him glancing across sideways at him, awaiting further instructions and directions. He enjoyed keeping the young man in suspense sometimes. It added to the fun and often broke up the tedium of their everyday routine and as such, he had decided to eek out the surprise for a bit longer. Grinning broadly he merely gestured with his hand straight ahead and spoke a single sentence, inwardly awaiting Steve's even more puzzled reply.

"Drive across it ..."

Steve's head whipped sideways again in confusion and Mike saw it out of the corner of his eye and held back the chuckle that threatened to erupt.

"Across it. What? To Sausalito? What's in Sausalito that we need to investigate on the case?"

"Steve, all will be revealed in good time. Just do as I tell you for now, will you?"

Then in an appeasing tone he added with genuine sincerity. "Please?"

Steve shook his head in exasperation and followed the flow of traffic out onto the Golden Gate Bridge, stopping mid traffic to wind up his window as the chilly Bay winds whipped through the partially opened window as they headed out onto the exposed part of the Bridge. He watched as Mike did the same, pulling his overcoat closer around his neck at the same time. He threw another sideways glance surreptitiously at his older partner and shook his head. Mike was in one of his strange, secretive moods today and when he was in one of THOSE moods it was usually best to just go along and let him have his fun.

The drive across the Golden Gate Bridge was a pleasant one as the San Francisco skyline stood out in the rear view mirror and Alcatraz shimmered off to the right in the late morning haze. Mike barked out more brief instructions to take the Alexander Avenue exit and to turn then left onto Alexander Avenue and then the first right onto Conzelman Road. He drove then along a winding road which having been here a couple of times before, he knew led to the parking lot up at Battery Spencer and the popular tourist viewing point for the best views of the Golden Gate Bridge. He had absolutely NO idea what could be up here that would assist them with their case against Charlie Parker but he was playing along anyway and as the parking lot came into view, Mike told him to park the car. Pulling into an empty spot which they had been lucky enough to find considering the lot was busy and seemed to be swarming with afternoon tourists Steve turned off the engine and turned to stare incredulously at Mike who ignored his confused look and still grinning, exited the car and spoke back into him briefly.

"Pop the trunk will you?"

Feeling even more in the dark than ever, Steve did as he was requested to and then hopped out quickly and stood at the driver's side door as he watched Mike open the trunk and disappear momentarily behind it. The winds were very strong coming off the Bay and despite the late morning sunshine, the sea breeze was still particularly chilling. Steve pulled his trench coat collar up around his neck and brushed a hand through his hair that was now being blown wildly out of shape much to his annoyance by the unforgiving sea breeze as he waited to see what Mike had in store for them next. He didn't have to wait long as the trunk closed with a bang and Mike held up a brown paper bag and wearing a huge grin he finally revealed all with a simple, single word.

"Lunch."

Steve's jaw dropped and he shook his head incredulously.

"You brought us all the way across the Bay to Sausalito just to have lunch?"

Mike laughed and nodded agreeably.

"Well why not? Beats lunch in the car any day. Besides it's beautiful here and the view up above is spectacular. Come on."

"MIKE? It's a little breezy here don't ya think? You seriously want us to eat lunch and get blown away at the same time? Can't we at least eat in the car and admire the view from here huh?"

Mike made his way around the car to Steve and draping an arm around his partner's shoulders he closed the driver's door with the other.

"Oh come on. Where's your sense of adventure Buddy boy, huh?"

With an equally mischievous grin, he answered playfully.

"It's in the car where it's warm. That's where it is. MIKE, it's FREEZING here."

"Nice try Buddy boy but we ALWAYS eat in the car. Today we're going to eat somewhere different. You know your trouble don't you?"

As he was reluctantly steered against his will up the steep slope to Battery Spenser, Steve shivered and spoke downheartedly.

"No ... but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"That's right. You don't have enough meat on your bones. That's why you're always cold."

"Aw Mike ... Come on ... "

"It's true and on top of all that you don't wear the right clothes ... "

Steve laughed and almost choked on his sudden laughter.

"WHAT? ..."

"That's right Buddy Boy. All those designer clothes and their flimsy fabrics. You need a nice warm suit like mine and a nice woolen pullover like this. It keeps the cold Bay winds from chilling you, let me tell you ..."

Steve couldn't stop the chuckles that followed as he listened to Mike's clothing advice and stuttered in reply.

"Oh Mike ... I don't know ... I really don't know ..."

"What? You don't like what I wear? Is that it? You have something against pullovers?"

Steve's chuckles died instantly at Mike's hurt tone and he flustered in defense.

"No ... No it's not that. I mean it ah ... well that look suits you Mike but ah ... for me? I just don't think so. Besides ... I happen to like what I wear thank you very much ..."

Mike had enjoyed the playful banter and knew it had succeeded in distracting the younger man sufficiently as they had walked up towards the crest of the hill where they now stood overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge in all its glory. Steering him towards a vacant bench, he sat down and pulled the younger man down alongside him as he then placed the brown paper bag down beside them and gestured his hand dramatically at the view with one hand and grasped the back of Steve's neck affectionately with the other.

"Just get a load of that view Buddy boy. Now where else could you get a view like that while eating lunch, huh?"

Steve smiled at Mike's enthusiastic tone and looking out over the expanse of the Golden Gate Bridge, he couldn't help but agree with the older man about the beauty of the sight before him. It was breathtaking and peaceful. Nodding his head, he replied in an honest and quiet, awestruck tone.

"Yeah, it's beautiful alright. I have to give you that but Mike ... it's COLD" he added again playfully, pulling the collar of his trench coat around his neck and holding it there with one hand as the strong winds felt like they were blowing straight through him.

Mike chuckled as he heard Steve's teeth chatter involuntarily and loosening the hold on the back of his partner's neck, he slapped his shoulder playfully instead and reaching down he produced a metal flask from the bag and opening the top he began to pour strong black liquid into a metal cup before placing it in Steve's hand.

"Here ...This will sort you out. Hot and black. Get it down you."

Steve let go of his collar and wrapped both hands around the cup now emanating warmth gratefully and allowed himself a smile before savoring the first mouthful of his coffee. Mike chuckled again at the delight that briefly crossed Steve's face.

"Well? How was that? You feeling warmer now?"

Feeling the excellent coffee warming the back of his throat and feeling it almost warm a path straight to his stomach, Steve merely nodded before taking another indulgent mouthful of coffee as he watched Mike then produce two wrapped sandwich packets from the bag and hand one across to him.

"Here, eat up. It's been a long morning. You must be as hungry as I am. "

Mike watched in amusement as Steve placed the sandwich packet down on the bench to open it, refusing to let the warm coffee cup out of his other hand and he couldn't resist another chuckle at the young man's expense. Hearing the laughter, Steve's eyes caught Mike's and he looked curiously at him for a second or two.

"WHAT? ... What's so funny how?"

"YOU ..." Mike managed to get out between chuckles. "You're holding that coffee cup like it's the only thing left in the world between you and hypothermia."

"That's because it IS" Steve retorted defensively but couldn't resist giving in to Mike's infectious laughter then as he finally joined in.

"Just breathe that fresh sea air into your lungs Buddy boy. It's good for what ails you, you know? Clears out the lungs ... and clears the head. You just need to come here more often. You'd get used to it. "

Steve shook his head as the wind picked up and he had to grab at the sandwich wrapper to stop it taking his lunch off with the breeze.

"Is that right?"

"Absolutely Buddy boy. Now eat up. The quicker you eat lunch, the quicker we can get your cold duff back to the warmth of the car, alright?" Mike added playfully, chuckling again at his partner's expense.

Steve watched as Mike took a bite of his sandwich and marveled at how the cold winds didn't seem to be even bothering the older man and also wondered how it hadn't managed to whip the fedora off his partner's head, the way it was whipping around them so strongly. Finally realizing that Mike's last words rang true and that the quicker he ate what Mike had brought, the quicker he could get back to the warm car, he picked up the sandwich to take a bite but something in the middle of it made him frown and he placed the coffee cup down much to Mike's surprise and opened the two slices of bread before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"What? What's the matter with your sandwich Buddy boy?"

Steve looked accusingly over at Mike and spoke in dismay.

"Aw Mike ... You got these in Eddie's deli again, didn't you?"

"Yes ... Of course I did. I always get them from Eddie's deli, you know that. Why?"

"Mike I told you before. Eddie is getting ... well ... on in years and he doesn't see too well these days and ... he keeps mixing up the orders Mike. "

"Well you can't fault the man for getting old Buddy boy. Happens to all of us. Besides ... he's only mixed them up a little of late ..."

"A little huh? The last seven times Mike actually. I like Eddie as much as you do but he needs to get some younger help ..."

"Oh I think you're being a little harsh Buddy boy. Eddie still makes the best sandwiches in ..."

" ... All of San Francisco, I know Mike. You always say that. Anyway it doesn't matter. I wasn't that hungry anyway ... " Steve finally admitted as he placed the sandwich back down untouched on the bench in disgust.

"Well what's the matter with it? You like Reuben sandwiches, don't you? "

"Yeah ... Yeah I do but that's not a Reubens Mike. It's baloney. I HATE baloney almost as much as I HATE anchovies. "

Mike smiled at the childish, sulky tone Steve was using. If his plan worked right he might now finally get to the bottom of Steve's change in demeanor these last few days since the Alison Drew case began. Mike knew it had affected Steve more than he was letting on but so far in true Keller style he was refusing to talk about it or admit it. Mike hoped that this unexpected and unusual trip to Battery Spenser and the breathtaking view might finally make him fess up and talk about what was bothering him. His twenty years on the force gave him experience enough to know that bottling things up where cases were concerned was NOT a healthy thing to do and he was determined to help his young partner whether he wanted him to or not.

Picking up Steve's discarded sandwich, Mike cast a surreptitious glance across at Steve who was now staring out at the bridge with the same uncharacteristic frown pasted on his wind blown features that had seemed to plague him of late. The same frown that had worried Mike and had elicited this impromptu lunch in the first place. Steve's hair was blowing wildly out of its normal well coiffured style as every now and then Mike watched him try to tame it unsuccessfully with a hand brushed through it before seemingly giving up on the impossible task and shivering again palpably. Mike watched him stuff his hands under his arms as if to try and warm them back to life and appeared to be in deep thought and it bothered Mike greatly to see the normally jovial young man in such a state of inner turmoil.

Mike reached out and nudged him purposefully with his elbow as he handed him his untouched Reuben's sandwich with the other

"Here ... Stop complaining will you? I'll make sure I check them the next time I use Eddie's deli and this is a Reubens, ok? I'LL eat the baloney ones alright?"

For a brief moment, Steve looked contritely across at Mike and Mike was sure he saw a slight blush tint the young man's cheeks but after the awkward moment had passed Steve suddenly shook his head and politely declined the generous offer.

"No ... No thanks Mike. You eat it. I'm alright ... I'm ... I'm really not that hungry anyway ..."

This time it was Mike's turn to frown as Steve's distinct and unusual lack of appetite only served to confirm what he had already feared. Placing both sandwiches back down and slightly behind him to guard from the forceful winds, he decided it was time to tackle the situation head on. Pussy footing around things had never been Mike's strong point anyway.

"Look Steve ... don't you think you've seethed in silence long enough, huh?"

Steve's head whipped around at the unexpected question and this time his blush was clearly visible as he flustered audibly.

"What? ... What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Buddy boy. It's this case, isn't it? It's really gotten to you ... Don't you think it's time you let me in on what's bothering you? "

Mike watched as a whole range of emotions seemed to flicker across the young man's face in a matter of seconds and he knew Steve hadn't expected the sudden interrogation. He could see Steve's spirit almost visibly rise to the challenge of denial but then watched in dismay as something seemed to change his mind and he slumped visibly where he sat and his gaze wandered back out towards the Bay as a distinct melancholy settled over him at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 2

"We ... need to nail him Mike ... We can't let him ever repeat what he did to that ... girl ..."

Mike heard the audible angst and upset in Steve's tone and his heart went out to the young man. It was the age old conflict that sat squarely in the heart of every police officer. The overwhelming responsibility to stop evil before it had the chance to strike again and the fear of overriding guilt should they be unable to. He reached out a hand to firmly grip Steve's left shoulder which caused the young man to inhale sharply but Steve's eyes never met his. Mike could almost feel the pent up emotions trying to vie for first place inside his young partner and didn't speak for several minutes, allowing him a few moments to gather himself a little before finally venturing tentatively.

"Steve, I'm going to ask you something now and I want you to be honest with me, ok? Back at the Crime scene the day before yesterday, when you excused yourself and went outside ... Were you sick?"

Steve still refused to look Mike's way but kept his gaze focused on the far distance as if reliving the incident in his mind again and while no response was forthcoming, Mike could feel the young man shudder from where he still had firm contact with his shoulder. This time he was almost certain the tremor hadn't been caused by the chilly sea breeze but by the memory of the gruesome crime scene they had arrived unwittingly at two days before. Before Steve had a chance to formulate a response, Mike spoke again quickly

"Ah ... and before you answer that question, I want you to know that Harris and Bennett the two young patrolmen who were first on the scene both chucked up their stomach contents after discovering the victim's body and Maurice who has been in forensics for oh about ten years now was looking decidedly green around the gills too so ... if you were, it's nothing to be ashamed of Buddy boy. It ah ... well it was a rough one. "

Steve's head slumped forward, his gaze now directed at some random point on the grass in front of their feet as he answered in almost a whisper.

"Yeah ... yeah I was sick ... "

Mike squeezed Steve's shoulder in sympathy and leaned closer as he studied Steve's down turned face before asking solemnly.

"Why didn't you tell me Steve?"

Steve looked sideways cautiously and shook his head while he answered.

"I don't know ... You ah ... you handled the scene so calm and professionally that I ... well ... Oh hell Mike I don't know ..." Steve finished in a flustered tone, his hand brushing through his hair again more out of a nervous habit than any other reason this time.

"Calm and professional, huh? What? You don't think I felt sick by what we saw that day?"

Again Steve's gaze shifted sideways but this time it stayed longer, visibly studying Mike's face for the truth.

"That's right ... I stayed calm and professional and secured that crime scene because it's how I earn my pension but ... well what you DON'T know is that ... later back at Bryant Street I almost lost a perfectly good breakfast too."

Steve's eyes widened and Mike saw a turmoil of emotions in their green depths that vied for position. After several awkward seconds, Steve's lips opened and two words spilled out in an almost pained tone of disbelief.

"You did?"

Any trace of the famous Stone smile vanished as he knew Steve needed convincing and reassuring. Leaning in even closer, his fingers moving to now grip vice-like around Steve's upper arm as he ventured solemnly.

"That's right Buddy Boy. I'm not immune to horror just because I've been exposed to it longer than you, you know? Tell me ... was that the worst crime scene you ever saw?"

Steve's eyes now fully focused on Mike's, glazed over in a haunted fashion as he turned away suddenly and rocked back and forth a little in the strong breeze.

"No ... No, I saw a worse one ... when I was just ... about a week on the job ..."

Mike's face fell at those words and suddenly things were starting to make sense.

"A week on the job? When you were still in the black and whites?"

"Yeah, my first week. I was with Ed Delaney and we were called to the Tenderloin, some cheap motel ... Reports of a domestic ... There was a young African American woman at the scene ..."

Steve stopped mid-narrative as if the original sight of that young victim came back to haunt him for those few seconds before he elaborated further. "Turned out ... She was a prostitute ... She'd decided to ditch her Pimp ... Only he wasn't too pleased ... He cut her pretty bad ... She ah ... died in my arms before we could get the medics there ... Her name was ..."

" ... Mary Lou D'Angelo." Mike finished as Steve whipped his head around in shock at Mike knowing the name that would be forever emblazoned in his memory.

"How did you know that?"

"I remember the case Buddy boy. Oh it ah ... wasn't one of mine but I remember Barney Sanderson consulted me on it ... I never knew you were one of the first responders on that one?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we didn't really know each other back then, huh? Besides ... I wasn't at the scene very long ..."

"Oh? ..." Mike uttered curiously, hoping the simple prompt would be enough to encourage Steve to continue the narrative.

Steve shifted again and rocked back and forth a little more and Mike could almost sense his reluctance to say anymore but he still allowed him all the time he needed to proceed. Several painstaking seconds later, Steve's pained voice resumed the story telling.

"He knifed her at least twenty times Mike ... I ... I tried to stop the bleeding but there were too many wounds. I kept telling her to hold on but then I heard a gurgle sound coming from her throat. The Medics that arrived at the scene said she choked on her own blood ..."

Mike inhaled sharply. He remembered that case quite vividly at the time. It was a hard one to forget ... He remembered clearly the abnormal amount of blood in the crime scene photos that Sanderson had shown him and had a vague memory of being told about a young patrol Officer at the scene covered in the victim's blood and looking like he was in shock but he had strangely never associated the memory in his head of that young Officer with Steve. He did remember hearing that the young Officer was a rookie and remembered how Sanderson had said he had told the young man's partner to remove him from the scene. Deciding to share his own recollections to maybe help Steve cope, Mike spoke next.

"Yes, I remember seeing the case file at the time. It was a bloody one alright but ... Sanderson and his partner caught the creep that did it, you know that don't you? His name was ..."

" ... Leonard Clarke ... Yeah, I know."

"You followed the case?"

Steve nodded dolefully before Mike pressed gently again.

"I remember Barney told me about a rookie Officer at that scene that had witnessed some nasty stuff. That was a tough one for your first week. No wonder it stuck in your memory, Buddy boy."

Again Steve nodded and reluctantly elaborated.

"Yeah, yeah it was tough alright.. Man ... I ah ... I remember I threw my guts up outside in the alley. Her blood was all over my hands and ... on my uniform ... Delaney ah ... He got me to sit down on the kerb. My hands were shaking so bad ... You know I'll always remember what he said to me on that kerb ..."

"What did he say?"

"He said ... Don't let it get to you kid ... It's just another day in the madhouse ..."

Mike smiled at Delaney's pep talk and remembered saying similar things to rookies during his time on the beat and beyond.

"Well ... He was right ... I guess every day in this job IS just that. Another day in the madhouse."

"I think Ed was worried about me. He wouldn't let me out of his sight. He took me home just afterwards. The rest of that day is a bit of a blur."

"I know ... Sanderson told him to ..." Mike added, smiling warmly as Steve looked at him in surprise.

"He did? I didn't know that ... I do remember him interviewing me afterwards though. He was very understanding ... "

"Yeah, Sanderson was a good detective and always very down to earth ... I think he felt that you were in shock ... You know, I've never associated that young Officer he told me about with you either ... Isn't that funny?"

"Mike? Whatever happened to Sanderson? "

"He retired a while back ... He took early retirement ... I don't think he could face it anymore ... I mean he never said so exactly but ... I think he lost the heart for it ..."

"What? The madhouse?" Steve asked, half-smilng at Delaney's quote again.

"Yeah ... Listen Steve, the Drew Murder scene ... Did it remind you of D'Angelo's?"

Steve let out a heavy sigh and nodded his head.

"Yeah ... yeah I guess it did ... You know Mike? That case was one of the main reasons I took the job in Homicide when they offered it to me. To get justice for all the Mary Lou's of this world ..."

Mike squeezed Steve's arm in sympathy and felt pleased that Steve had finally spoken of what was bothering him. Half the battle sometimes was talking about the cause and Mike felt easier now that Steve had come clean. Deciding after the last few angst filled minutes, a little humor was required to lighten the mood, Mike spoke in a low, humorous tone.

"And here's me thinking you joined Homicide to work along side the infamous Mike Stone, huh?"

Those words brought the first hint of a smile back on Steve's face as he palpably relaxed a little and replied sheepishly.

"Well of course ... you ah ... had something to do with it too ..."

Mike grabbed the back of Steve's neck and shook him playfully.

"Liar."

Steve laughed out loud at the accusation and Mike felt things settle a little between them back to their normal camaraderie.

"Steve listen to me will you? We're partners ok? And you know what that means, don't you? I mean I've told you enough times, haven't I?"

"Yeah ... yeah, I know. I remember. What happens to me, happens to you and ah ... vice versa, right?"

"That's right. See, you do listen but you don't put it into practice Buddy boy. The next time a crime scene reminds you of something else, do me a favor will you? LET ME IN ON IT. Ok?" he iterated loudly to push his point home and shook his young partner again to help his words settle.

"Ok Mike ..."

"Good man. Well ... now that we've got that out in the open, it's time to EAT. You know what's worse than worrying over something?"

"What's that?"

"Worrying on an empty stomach" Mike stated dramatically, picking up their discarded lunch and pushing the Reubens sandwich back into Steve's hand without giving him a chance this time to refuse. "Now EAT."

Steve smiled gratefully over at the older man, actually feeling a little better having told Mike about what had been bothering him. He accepted the proffered sandwich and forced himself to take a bite as Mike refilled his coffee cup and they once again resumed eating their respective lunches in relative, companionable silence, admiring the panoramic view before them and allowing themselves perhaps a small well needed break from the madhouse for just a little while.

As Steve took a second bite and chewed it slowly, Mike suddenly spoke in a disgruntled tone and drew his attention.

"Will you look at THAT? What's wrong with people these days? Why can't they just read the signs?"

Steve followed Mike's gaze to the ever growing number of tourists gathered around the wooden fence posts and wire barriers that were supposed to keep the tourists at a safe distance from the cliff edge and certain danger and saw several of them duck beneath them to get a closer look and a better photograph of the Bridge.

"Don't they realize that there's over a four hundred foot drop straight down to the sea below on the far side of that barrier and that it's there to keep them safe? HEY! HEY YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CROSS UNDER THAT FENCE. IT'S DANGEROUS!" Mike yelled at the bustling mob much to Steve's amusement.

Steve watched as nobody listened and he chuckled a little to himself.

"I don't think they heard you Mike. You ah ... you want me to go and get the megaphone from the trunk?" Steve added playfully as Mike shot him a Stone glare which only made him chuckle all the more.

"Oh you're real funny Smiley, you know that? I'M SERIOUS ... That's an accident just waiting to happen. They should build a better barrier than that one that they can just duck under. I mean what clever clogs thought of that, huh?"

"Well, you can't build a wall Mike otherwise you're going to block the view you're trying to promote in the first place. They're relying on people's better judgement which when it comes down to who gets the best picture doesn't really come into play in human nature, if you see what I mean? "

Then seeing Mike's worried expression as he watched them intently, he sobered a little and added appeasingly.

"Look, you want me to go over there and pull them back?"

Mike looked back at his partner gratefully but then shook his head.

"No, no, they probably still wouldn't listen. You're right ... Let's just eat up and get out of here. I don't think my nerves could stand watching them bustling that close to the edge over there."

"Ok ... " Steve replied as he too noticed at least ten people blatantly ignoring the warning signs that stood in plain sight and felt he had to agree with the older man in this instance.

Taking another large bite of his sandwich, Steve threw a sideways glance across at Mike and suddenly felt a little guilty for his earlier, sulky ingratitude and his words about Eddie. He knew Mike and Eddie's friendship went back a long way and hoped in that moment he hadn't offended Mike as a result. Swallowing whatever was left of the mouthful of sandwich, Steve shifted slightly on the bench and began somewhat nervously.

"Listen Mike ... About earlier. I ah ... I didn't mean it to sound like I was bad mouthing Eddie or anything ... I mean I know you two are friends and all ... I just meant that maybe he should get some help at the deli, you know? Someone to help him out"

Mike clasped Steve's shoulder again proudly and smiled warmly in his direction.

"That's ok. I know what you meant and truth be told ... you're right. Eddie is getting on and well ... I can't argue with you about him mixing up the orders. Actually I have heard that he's losing business because of it but ... me and Eddie go back a long way and I've been buying sandwiches off him for as long as I can remember. To abandon him now just wouldn't seem right, you know? Like abandoning an old friend ..."

Steve blushed at those words and he nodded dolefully.

"I wouldn't expect you to Mike but there must be a way we can help him out, especially if like you say he's losing business over it. Didn't he mention once that he had a son? Wouldn't he help him out?"

Mike scoffed unexpectedly.

"What? Jason? Oh no! I'm afraid the sandwich business was a little bit beneath dear old Jason. No, last I heard form Eddie, Jason married and was now living in Detroit."

"Detroit?"

"That's right. And seeing as he felt his own Father's business was beneath him, I'll give you one good guess what career path he followed."

Steve smiled.

"A lawyer."

A hearty laugh erupted from Mike.

"Called it in one. No ... he won't get any help from his son I'm afraid and Jason's like Jeannie and you, an only child so that's that."

Steve sighed and then asked tentatively.

"What about his wife Mike? I mean he doesn't talk about her ..."

Mike's smile faded at Steve's words and then returned briefly as he spoke solemnly.

"Edel ... That was his wife's name. She was a lovely lady."

Steve swallowed hard.

"Was? ... "

"Yeah, I'm afraid she passed away ... oh about five years before Helen, I think. Same damn cancer got her too. You know Eddie helped me out a lot after Helen died. Well having been through the same heartache, I guess he was one of the few that truly understood what I was really going through, you know? "

Steve nodded and listened patiently. Whenever Mike talked about Helen, Steve could hear the audible regret and upset in his partner's voice and it always made him feel sorry that he had never been around when it had happened. Hearing only through snippets of conversations here and there, the circumstances and events of that harrowing time, Steve could only imagine how deeply Mike had been affected by his wife's death and the challenging struggles he had faced afterwards having to raise their daughter by himself and still hold down his job. He sighed heavily as he realized that he had zoned out momentarily into his own thoughts and came back mid-way through Mike's narrative.

" ... a real friend and I guess that's why I feel so loyal to him now. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah, of course I can Mike ..." Steve mumbled as he saw Mike smile gratefully at his response and resume drinking his coffee.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Steve and he ventured his idea in an excited manner.

"Hey, wait a minute ... Didn't you tell me that one of the boys on that Basketball team you couch was looking for a job ... Oh what did you tell me his name was again? Ah ... Rodriguez wasn't it?"

"That's right ... Rodriguez Gonzalez ..."

"Well didn't you say he was looking for work and no-one was giving him a break because of his juvie record but that you said he was a good kid and you believed that he genuinely wanted to make a new start if someone would just believe in him and give him a second chance. "

"What? You think Eddie might take him on?"

"Well with your recommendation he probably would. And it might just solve both their problems. Eddie would have a pair of young eyes to help him out and Rodriguez would get a job and a new start ... It couldn't hurt to try, could it? It could be the answer to both their prayers."

Mike's face lit into a beaming smile and he tilted his head as the idea took shape in his mind. Turning suddenly and clasping Steve's shoulder proudly, he exclaimed in a equally excited voice.

"You know ... that might just work. Good thinking Buddy boy. That's a swell idea. "

Then moving his hand up to clasp the back of Steve's neck he shook him once more playfully as he continued.

"SEE? Didn't I tell you a bit of fresh air would do you good? You know maybe I should bring you up here more often if you come up with ideas like that."

"OH NO! ... I can get just as many good ideas down at that hamburger stand on the corner of Geary and Leavenworth, thank you very much and without getting this cold too, may I add?"

Mike laughed heartily as he squeezed Steve's neck affectionately again.

"Oh you can, can you? ... Still feeling the cold, huh?"

"Yeah and on that note, why aren't you? It's freezing up here Mike."

"I told you. I'm warm because I dress appropriately that's why. Look at the flimsy designer fabric in that suit. It might keep you warm in Florida or Los Angeles but not here with those Bay winds Buddy boy. Even that trench coat of yours is flimsy. You need a good proper lined overcoat like mine and you wouldn't be sitting there with your teeth chattering, let me tell you? What you need is to change tailor."

"I like my tailor just fine, thank you very much but ... is there any more of that coffee?"

Mike smiled as he watched Steve change the subject purposefully.

"Yes there's plenty of coffee left, don't worry. Here, hold out your cup."

Mike filled up the empty cup and once more Steve wrapped his hands gratefully around it like it was his only chance of ever getting warm again, much to Mike's amusement.

"Can you get any closer to that cup, Buddy boy? "

"Ha, ha! Very funny. I'm starting to lose the feeling in my hands you know? This is the only way I can get them to warm ... up ..."

Steve slowed down as his sentence ended and a strange expression crossed his face. Mike saw the sudden change and wondered what was causing it. Before he could even ask, Steve exclaimed unexpectedly.

"MIKE! THAT'S IT ... That's it Mike."

"What's it? What are you talking about now?"

"The Drew case. You remember the crime scene, right? There were coffee cups on the table, remember? We said that it looked like, whoever was in her apartment before she died was someone she knew. Someone she made coffee for, right?"

"Yeah ... But the Lab boys checked the cups for prints Steve. One was covered in the victim's prints and the other had been wiped clean. The best we could get was a partial thumbprint but it was too blurred to match to Parker's. You know that."

"Yeah but I think that's IT Mike. Didn't you notice how Parker held his glass back in the pool hall when he picked it up?"

"No, I can't say I did. I don't even remember him having a glass in his hand when we questioned him. Did he?"

"Yeah Mike, he did. I remember noticing it because he held it in a funny way. It was a very unusual way to hold a glass. He had two fingers beneath the glass Mike and the other fingers around it ... like this."

Steve demonstrated with his own coffee cup.

"Steve, you've lost me. Ok ... so he held his glass in a strange way. How does that help us place him at the Crime scene?"

"MIKE! Don't you see? What if he holds his coffee cup the same way? Did the Lab boys dust the bottom of the cup? I mean ... the normal place to check for prints would be the handle and the circumference, right? I mean I didn't read anything about the bottom of the cup in the report, did you?"

Mike's eyes widened as finally Steve's theory sunk home.

"No ... No, I can't say I did ... You think there might still be prints on the bottom of that cup that might just match to Parker?"

"Well it's a possibility ..."

"I guess but ... well its pretty thin Buddy boy. I mean maybe they did dust it and nothing showed. If he knows he holds the cup that way then he may have wiped that too?"

"Yeah ... Maybe ... but it's more than we had and in a hurry, leaving a crime scene, would you remember details like that especially as the first responders got there so quickly. Bernie said that the body was still ... warm when he arrived at the scene, remember?"

Mike noticed the slight hesitation and barely visible shudder that racked through Steve's upper body as he relayed the last sentence and he knew the boy was suddenly remembering D'Angelo's body again in that moment. Eager to pull him out of those horrific memories, Mike replied enthusiastically.

"In a rush, maybe not ... And you're right, from what Bernie said, the perpetrator did seem to be under pressure to get out and get out fast. You know you might just have come up with the break we've been looking for Buddy boy. If we can get fresh prints that match Parker's at that crime scene then we'll have enough to get a warrant and search his place. If he's as careless as we feel he is, then that search I think is what will turn up what we need to prosecute. Good work Buddy boy. Looks like you really were paying attention in that Pool Hall more than I gave you credit for. See? I really think there's something in this sea air business that's making that well educated brain of yours work overtime ..." he added playfully, wagging a finger at his partner as he did which made Steve chuckle modestly.

"Ok, let's finish our lunch and head back to the Lab and get Charlie to recheck that cup for us. What do you say?"

"Sure ... ok ... " Steve answered as he picked up the second sandwich but he suddenly wasn't feeling very hungry again and merely stared blankly at the wind blown sandwich in his grip. Mike noticed his returning reluctance and frowned accordingly.

"What's the matter now?"

"Nothing ... I ah ... think I'll just keep this one for later. You know ... when my fingers have thawed out sufficiently to be able to feel it ..." he added humorously, hoping Mike would accept his answer as an excuse but Mike's scowl grew and he spoke in an adamant tone.

"Steve, you need to eat. Didn't I tell you that? Come on. Just one more sandwich won't kill you, now will it? "

Steve scowled back and brought the sandwich back up to his lips and took a reluctant bite and then another larger one and chewed purposefully on it for Mike's benefit. Swallowing it with some difficulty, he spoke sideways to Mike before taking a third and fourth bite hoping to get the sandwich eaten as quickly as possible to get the older man off his back.

"You know sometimes you're a real Mother Hen, you know that? See I'm eating. Are you happy now?"

Mike smiled at Steve's words and leaning sideways he retorted expertly.

"Yes, I know that. But maybe ... just maybe ... I wouldn't have to Mother Hen you so much if you weren't so stubborn sometimes, huh?"

Steve chewed his next mouthful and stared at his partner but found he couldn't really argue with Mike's logic. Smiling and shaking his head, he continued eating and looked back out over the Bay, pulling the collar of his trench coat up around him better as the chilly wind seemed to be pick up and blow stronger just to spite him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 3

With the last bite of his sandwich swallowed, Mike noticed a little girl standing off to their left who seemed to be studying Steve intently without the young man being any the wiser. He followed her gaze and he was convinced Steve was indeed the object of her intense glare. He watched Steve chew his last bite of sandwich and shiver violently and smiled at the way Steve always felt the cold so badly. Leaning sideways to refill Steve's coffee cup to provide some more needed warmth, he whispered humorously.

"Don't look now Buddy boy, but I think you've got yourself an admirer."

"What?" Steve asked as his brows knit together in confusion.

Gesturing as surreptitiously as he could in the little girl's direction, finally Steve took the hint and glanced briefly to his left. Seeing the little girl, who looked no more than four or five, staring unnervingly at him , he chuckled and turned back to answer Mike.

"I think she's a little young Mike ..."

"Well something about you has her attention. Maybe it's the way those wavy locks of yours are blowing all over the place."

"Thanks for reminding me Mike ... " Steve uttered sarcastically, hating the fact that his hair was currently taking on a life of its own.

"Oh oh ... She's coming over Buddy boy. "

"Aw Mike ..." Steve muttered not feeling the least in the mood to cajole a young person under present conditions.

"Don't worry ... Leave this to me. I wonder who she's with anyway. She shouldn't be standing there on her own anyway, let alone talking to strangers."

The little girl strode right up to Mike and Steve and both men glanced at her sideways.

"Hello ... " she stated pleasantly in a cute, childish way that made Steve glance back at Mike and smile as he heard Mike address her.

"Well hello little girl. What's your name?"

"Ruby ..."

"Say that's a swell name ... Well Ruby. My name is Mike and this is Steve and we're Police Officers."

"You don't look like police officers ..." Ruby stated and Steve chuckled to himself as he watched Mike's face fall.

"Well that's because we're detectives Ruby so we don't wear uniforms. You know Ruby, you shouldn't really be talking to strangers. Didn't your Mommy and Daddy tell you that? It's really not safe."

"But you're not strangers ... You're police officers. My Mommy said if I was lost I could talk to a police officer."

"But you just said you didn't know we were police officers ... " Mike started to argue with the little girl's logic just as Steve belly laughed and chuckled hysterically.

Feeling his hackles rise, Mike sent a Stone Glare in Steve's direction which ended Steve's fit of the giggles.

"Am I saying something that you find amusing?" he shot across at Steve who flushed slightly but answered back none the less.

"You can't argue logic with a kid that young? She looks only about four or five. Logic like that isn't going to work."

"Oh well EXCUSE me oh wise one ... Why don't you have a try then?"

"Aw come on Mike ... Don't be like that. I was just saying ..."

"NO, GO AHEAD! Be my guest. I INSIST!" Mike stated, nudging Steve roughly to encourage him to talk to the little girl.

Scowling now at the older man and wishing now that he had not laughed and kept his mouth shut, he turned to the small child and smiled sweetly but before he could think of something to say, she addressed him first.

"You look cold Mister ..."

This time Steve heard Mike laugh behind him, but ignoring the laughter he answered sweetly

"Well yeah I am ... Don't you think it's kind of nippy up here?"

"I'm confused ..."

Again Mike's annoying chuckles were continuing behind him but battling on regardless, determined to rise to the impossible challenge that Mike had handed him, he asked again in a pleasant voice.

"What has you confused Ruby?"

"Well ... My Aunt Carol told my Mommy that you looked hot."

This time Mike went into hysterics and Steve flushed from head to toe as he struggled to explain that to the little girl now staring at him and waiting for an answer. Coming up with absolutely nothing, he turned desperately towards Mike who was now wiping his eyes with his handkerchief to stave off the tears that flowed from laughing too much.

"Mike, you want to help me out here PLEASE?"

Mike swallowed back his giggles and slapped Steve's shoulder playfully.

"Sure Steve ... No problem ..." Then hearing a faint sigh of relief from the young man seated beside him, he turned to Ruby and spoke in a serious voice which ended in a half chuckle. "You see Ruby, Steve here ... well he's normally hot alright ... Just not up here today ..."

"MIKE! ..." Steve answered swatting Mike on the knee as Mike kinked over again laughing

"Sorry Buddy boy ... Go ahead. You're doing FINE ... You're a real expert at this." he said much to Steve's annoyance.

Turning back to the little girl and deciding that it was best to not comment any more on the previous statement but instead to find out who the little girl belonged to and return her as soon as possible, went to question her but instead she was gazing at Mike laughing and she pointed her finger at Mike and stated with an angry face.

"Hey ... It's rude to laugh at people. My Mommy says so ... "

That statement stopped Mike's laughter abruptly and he sobered considerably as he saw Steve's self satisfied gaze in his direction. Seeing Mike at a loss for words, Steve stood up and took Ruby's hand.

"Come on Honey. Let's leave the mean laughing man and go find your mommy and Aunt Carol, ok?"

Steve grinned wider as he saw Mike's disgusted expression and they headed off towards the crowd of tourists now gathered at the viewing point and beyond.

"Did you get separated from your Mommy in the crowd Ruby? Steve asked as they walked, her little fingers clinging to Steve's hand desperately and her little feet almost running to keep up with his long strides.

" No ... She told me to wait over there because it was too dangerous over by the cliff. Could you please not walk so fast Mister?"

Realizing just then that he was walking a little too fast for her little legs, he blushed and slowed up his strides.

"Sorry ... "

"That's ok ... You know I don't why she called you hot. Your hands are FREEZING" she added to Steve's amusement.

"Do you know what colour your Mommy was wearing, Ruby?"

"Mom has a brown coat and Aunt Carol has that awful red flowery thing ..."

Steve chuckled at the young girl's honest description and immediately saw a person wearing a garish red flowery shawl among the photo takers just ahead of them. Heading towards them, pushing his way through the crowd, he stopped at the lady wearing the flowery shawl and tapped her shoulder politely, still holding tightly to Ruby's hand with the other.

"Excuse me Ma'am. Are you this little girl's Aunt Carol?"

The lady in question turned around and seeing Steve addressing her she blushed and seemed to lose her train of thought.

"Oh my ... It's YOU ... Yes, yes I am. Carol Winters at your service. I hope she wasn't causing you any trouble."

"No Ma'am. She wasn't but she really shouldn't have been left over there on her own. It's really not safe Ma'am."

The lady in the brown coat who was still taking pictures turned abruptly at his words and scowled in his direction as Carol continued to eye Steve up uncomfortably.

"The girl is MY daughter and if I had wanted your opinion I'd have asked for it, Mister ah ...?"

Sensing her hostility, Steve's expression darkened and pulling his ID from his back pocket he opened it and addressed Ruby's Mom in a more professional tone.

"That would be Inspector Ma'am, Inspector Steven Keller, SFPD and it could be construed as child neglect to leave a child as young as Ruby alone and unattended like that Ma'am. "

Immediately Ruby's mother's expression softened and she stuttered disarmingly.

"Forgive me Officer. We only left her for a few moments. I can assure you it won't happen again. Thank you for your concern and for bringing her back to us."

Beneath the false smile and disarming words, Steve could hear the hidden contempt and even Carol's expression had changed from one of blistering admiration to one of disappointment at the discovery of his profession. Handing Ruby's hand over to her Mother, he turned his disapproving scowl from her to smile down at Ruby and ruffle her hair.

"Stay out of trouble kiddo, ok?"

"Ok Mister. Thanks for finding my Mommy for me ..."

Steve winked at her and smiled as she blinked both eyes trying to wink back at him unsuccessfully.

"You're welcome ... No more wandering off, ok? A little girl's place is beside her Mommy at ALL times. Ok?"

And on those well placed words Steve returned his disapproving gaze back to her Mother's as he spoke politely

"Ma'am ..." before turning and heading back to Mike.

Arriving back beside Mike he sat down in a huff and scowled back over towards the crowd.

"What's eating you?" Mike asked seeing the seething expression on Steve's face.

"Some people shouldn't have kids" he stated in annoyance as Mike eyed him up and wondered what had happened that he'd obviously missed out on.

Deciding in the moment not to quiz the young man any further, Mike began to gather up the left over sandwich papers and the flask and coffee cups to place back in the bag.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Let's get back to Bryant Street and the Lab and check out that theory of yours and hope you're right. If you are ... we could be paying our friend Parker another visit before this evening ends."

Steve nodded and stuck his freezing cold hands into his pockets to try and warm them up even a little as his teeth chattered again involuntarily and he started walking gladly towards the steep slope back to the car park, with Mike following just a step behind. Just as they reached the car park path, a blood curdling scream went up followed by several more panicked shouts that stopped them both in their tracks as they exchanged a quick terror filled glance between them, before turning and running back up towards the viewing point.

Steve reached the scene first as he saw a large crowd gathered at the cliff's edge and heard a woman's wailing sobs. Pushing his way through the gathered mob, Steve got a sinking feeling deep in the pit of his stomach as he saw the earlier lady in the brown coat in hysterics being consoled by the lady in the red flowery shawl. Scanning the crowd desperately for the young girl he had helped earlier and seeing no sign of her he raced forward and clasped the lady in the shawl's arm as words spilled almost incoherently past his lips in his speed to give them a voice.

"Ma'am? ... What's happened? ... Where's Ruby?"

Her eyes locked with his as tears free flowed down her face and a look of shock and devastation filled them as she comforted the lady now sobbing hysterically in her arms.

"She ... she ... was right beside us. I took my eyes off her for just a second or two, that's all ... and when I looked back I ... I saw her fall ... Oh God help us ... She ... she ... went ... over the edge."

The recently, hastily consumed sandwich threatened to return as bile rose in Steve's throat at those unbearable words and he pushed the crowd back as he raced towards the edge and attempted to try and see down below.

"POLICE ... EVERYBODY GET BACK BEHIND THE BARRIER!" Mike yelled as he brought up the rear and arrived just as Carol Winter's last few words reached his ears as his heart sank too and he watched Steve react and head straight for the edge.

Seeing Steve desperately trying to see down the rugged cliff face and balancing precariously at the edge, Mike yelled across as his heart seemed to enter his mouth momentarily.

"STEVE ... BE CAREFUL! ... That edge is unstable and the breeze is too strong. Can you see anything?"

"NO ... "

More wails of despair rose from the brown coated woman who now collapsed on the sandy, barren ground in utter shock as her sister descended with her and wrapped her arms around her more, rocking her back and forth as the strong winds blew around them. Steve suddenly dropped to the ground and lay down, extending his body so that his head was now over the edge and scanning the cliff face and the rocks below desperately for any sign of the pretty pink coat Ruby had been wearing, his stomach now rolling and vertigo setting in as he now stared directly down the four hundred foot drop that Mike had mentioned earlier. Craning his neck and trying to breathe as normally as he could despite the strong breeze attempting to take his breath away, he looked to his right attempting to see past a slight slope in the cliff face just as a hint of something pink caught his attention. Stretching as far as he dared without going over himself, he caught sight of the unmoving body of little Ruby on a cliff ledge about twenty to twenty five foot down at a quick estimation.

Thankful for now that she hadn't gone all the way to the bottom to her certain death, he yelled out to Mike in a voice that in the panic of the moment didn't even sound like his own.

"MIKE! I SEE HER ... SHE FELL ONTO A SMALL LEDGE ABOUT TWENTY FIVE FOOT DOWN."

Mike raced over beside where his partner was still peering precariously over the edge and hunkering down he instinctively placed a strong hand on the young man's back to make sure he was secured in that spot as he spoke loudly down to him.

"Is she moving Steve?"

Steve looked back over his shoulder and merely shook his head and Mike saw the deep horror and shock in his young partner's eyes.

"Come on ... Get back up. Take control of the crowd while I go and radio the Emergency Rescue Team from the car."

Mike grabbed the back of Steve's trench coat and assisted in pulling him back up to his feet but before he could turn to hurry back to the car Steve had gripped his arm.

"Mike! Someone has to go down there to her. "

Mike wheeled back around and stared at Steve incredulously as he saw the determined look on Steve's face which alerted him to what "someone " he was referring to.

"Are you crazy? That's a four hundred plus drop right to the rocks below. "

"Mike, listen to me will you? If she's unconscious and she wakes up down there, she ... she could go over the side ... Someone has to go down and keep her calm until help gets here."

"What someone? YOU?" Mike barked incredulously.

Steve nodded sheepishly, knowing Mike would hate the idea from the get go.

"Yeah ... I can do it Mike ... I ah ... did a little rock climbing during my time at Berkeley. We have a rope in the trunk of the car. I can tie it around me and you can help lower me down there ..."

Mike clasped Steve's shoulder to make sure his response sunk in, as he lowered his voice purposefully.

"Have you lost your mind? Steve, as much as I hate to say this, we don't even know if that little girl survived the fall to the ledge. That's some drop. We're not talking a leisurely rock climb here Steve. What if the rope frays on the rocky edge as we're lowering you down, huh? Have you thought of that? I'd be sending you straight to your doom. NO ... Absolutely not ... It's too dangerous ... We wait for the professionals to handle this and that's my last word Buddy boy ..."

"MIKE ... I CAN DO IT. LET ME ... PLEASE? We can't take the chance of waiting until they get here. Mike ... I ... I brought her over here ... Please let me do it ..."

Mike could hear the self guilt and desperation to put things right in Steve's tone and swallowed hard.

"Steve you are NOT to blame for this. You gave that little girl to her mother and it was HER responsibility to keep that little girl safe, not yours. You don't have anything to prove by going down there and risking your life Steve ... "

"Mike, if I don't go down there and she wakes up and goes over that edge, I'll never forgive myself and I don't think you would either ... We CAN'T take that chance Mike ... Let me do it ... You have to trust me ..."

Mike flustered in the moment, knowing that Steve was right and his decision at that moment could have far reaching circumstances. Staring back straight at Steve, Mike spoke plainly.

"Are you absolutely, without any doubts, sure you can get down there safely?"

"Yeah ... " Steve responded more weakly than he intended to as his heart began hammering in his chest and the burst of adrenaline had for the moment made him forget how cold he was.

Another few seconds of silent decision making followed before Mike bellowed out reluctantly.

"Ok ... ok hotshot. We'll do it YOUR way. I'll radio this in and get that rope. In the meantime you push these people back ..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 4

Less than ten minutes later, the emergency services had been summoned and back up officers and a rescue chopper were on its way and Mike had returned with the rope and two walkie-talkies to see that Steve had successfully enlisted the help of several other men to keep the crowd of anxious onlookers pushed back while he was once more perched lying at the edge keeping a close eye on the still unmoving form of young Ruby. Reaching him, Mike asked anxiously.

"Any movement?"

Steve once more scrambled to his feet and shook his head solemnly.

"No ... Did you get the rope?"

"Yeah ... here. I don't like this Steve ... I REALLY don't like this plan. You don't have to do this, you know? Emergency services have been dispatched. They'll get here fast Buddy boy."

Steve grabbed the rope and started securing it around his waist as he listened to Mike's fears and anxiety. Smiling up at the older man, he could see the protectiveness and deep rooted fear in his partner's eyes and patted Mike's shoulder reassuringly.

"I DO have to do this Mike ... Don't ask me why ... but I just do but hey ... what have I got to worry about with you holding the other end of this rope, huh?"

Steve's utmost faith in him bolstered Mike's lack of resolve and his pride at what the young man was about to do sealed the deal as he reached forward unexpectedly and grabbed the rope around Steve's waist and proceeded to check the knot for added peace of mind.

Steve nervously chuckled at Mike's actions and mumbled.

"It's secure Mike ... Don't worry!"

"Don't worry he says. The hotshot is about to try and free climb down a four hundred foot cliff and he tells ME not to worry " Mike muttered to himself much to Steve's amusement, as he headed off to get some men to help him hold the rope.

Five minutes later and with a team of men ready to take the strain, Steve was perched at the cliff's edge ready to descend. Mike was the first man holding the rope and he had secured a walkie-talkie around Steve's torso so that he could keep in constant contact with him throughout the attempted rescue. He had also enlisted the help of another young woman to hold his walkie-talkie for him should he need to speak to Steve and she was standing on Mike's left.

"You ready Buddy boy?"

Steve leaned back off the edge and took one regretful look behind him at the cavernous drop below him and whipped his head back around towards Mike as his breath caught in his chest."

"Yeah ... Yeah, I think so ..."

"Steve ... You've just gone from " I can do this " to "I think so" in the last few minutes. If you have ANY doubts about whether you can do this NOW would be a good time to air them Buddy boy."

"No, no I'm ok ... I just remembered the first rule of rock climbing a little too late that's all."

"What's that?"

"Don't look down" Steve answered plainly as more nervous chuckles followed.

"Then you just keep looking up Buddy Boy, you hear me?"

Steve could hear the anxiety and concern audibly in Mike's voice and countered appropriately with a nervous smile.

"Ok, here goes nothing. Wish me luck, huh?"

"Good luck ... Oh and Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"You make sure to be careful and get back up here safe and sound or else I'm gonna stuff your head in your pocket. You got that hotshot?"

Steve smiled warmly at the older man and winked his right eye, knowing full that it was killing Mike inside to witness him attempting such a fool hardy stunt and knowing grimly that if anything went wildly wrong, he wouldn't have a head left to stuff anywhere.

"I got it. Don't worry, that's the plan and careful is my middle name ... See ya ..."

A tense and worry filled look passed between the two men for a brief moment, a look that spoke more than the mere words that had been spoken. When the silent look had conveyed what they both hoped the other understood, Steve turned slightly to his right and began his descent as Mike and the others took the strain and Mike watched Steve disappear from sight over the edge.

Steve worked his way down about ten feet very carefully, feeling gingerly for every foot hold. His boots weren't exactly the ideal footwear and he was finding them a bit slippy in patches. On top of that there weren't many perfect places to grip and his rock climbing skills were very rusty. In actual fact, he had never tackled anything this high and extreme before but he knew if he had imparted that information to Mike he would never have been permitted to attempt the rescue and having brought Ruby over towards the edge of the cliff, he felt partially responsible for the little girl's fate and needed to help her now in order to appease his conscience. He just prayed that he would be able to reach her safely and that when he did that she would be ok.

Another five feet down and Steve's foot slipped from its rocky resting place. He tried to grasp at the rock to stop himself falling but only succeeded in tearing the palm of his left hand against the jagged surface as he was sent plummeting another three foot before the men above steadied his fall, jolting him forcefully and temporarily winding him as they took his full weight on the rope. He winced and swore under his breath as his hand stung and started to bleed heavily and his breathing became irregular. Steve swung wildly in the strong wind for several seconds and made the mistake of looking down as he regained his breath and held the rope with his right hand for dear life. He heard Mike's panicked shout from up above.

"STEVE? ... Steve, what happened? ARE YOU OK?"

"Yeah ... yeah I'm ok Mike. My ah ... foot slipped that's all ... I'm alright ... Thanks ..."

Although Mike had heard Steve's brave words, he also picked up on the fright Steve had gotten from the sudden fall too in his voice and hoped the young man was telling the truth about being ok. He looked towards the rope that rested on the edge of the cliff and hoped it hadn't frayed any in the struggle to keep Steve from plummeting too far in the fall. Steve quickly sought another foothold and then reached into his pocket to get a handkerchief to wrap around his bloodied hand. When it had been secured in place he took a deep steadying breath and continued his descent albeit a little more cautiously and nervously this time. He could now see the ledge clearly just about five foot down and across a little to his left and the small still form of little Ruby. She seemed to be resting on her right side and even from where he was now, he could see that her leg was clearly broken which once more caused Steve to regret his recently consumed lunch as his stomach churned at the sight.

Another couple of footholds later and Steve was level with the ledge but he couldn't find enough grip to get himself across to it. Securing his feet against the cliff face, he picked up the walkie-talkie and pressed the transmit button.

"Mike? ... I'm level with the ledge but I can't get across to it ... There's no foot grip. You guys are going to have to swing me across to your right about two feet ..."

Taking his finger off the transmit button, Steve waited for a reply which came almost immediately.

"No way Steve. That's too risky. Swinging you will just fray the rope. There has to be another way to get across."

"Mike there's no other way. You HAVE to swing me. Mike? ... I'm getting tired. Please ... just swing me across, will ya? "

Mike could hear the fatigue and the strain that climbing down and his near fall had caused his young partner and cursed the fact that there was no other option but to risk fraying the rope. He waited several seconds before finally grumbling into the walkie-talkie.

"Ok, get yourself ready. We'll get you there as best we can. Just for God sake be careful!"

Within another minute, the men above were swinging the rope and Steve built the momentum by swinging his legs back and forth until he swung within reach of the ledge and grasped the edge to haul himself up. The ledge wasn't very wide and Steve marveled at how lucky the young girl had been to land on it at all. She certainly must have had some guardian angel looking out for her not to have fallen straight down to the rocks below. With Ruby sprawled across the surface there was just barely enough room to maneuver himself onto it behind her but he managed and sighed heavily with relief as he steadied himself and informed Mike of his safe arrival.

"Ok Mike ... I MADE IT ... I'm just going to check Ruby ..."

Mike closed his eyes up above on the cliff top and sent a silent prayer of thanks to God for Steve's safe descent as he was finally able to rest for a bit as he felt Steve's weight no longer solely on the rope and everyone up above waited anxiously for Steve's assessment of the little girl. It felt like an eternity but in reality it was only a few minutes before the static appeared on the walkie-talkie and Steve's voice echoed from it.

"She's alive Mike. Her pulse is weak but it's there. She's got a broken leg Mike and she's bleeding from her head. She's not conscious and I kind of hope she doesn't wake up until help arrives because I think she's going to be in a world of pain if she does."

Mike could hear Steve breathing very heavily and worried for him too. _Had he been hurt worse in the fall than he had let on?_

"How about you Buddy boy? ... How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Mike ..." Steve reassured the older man as best as he could as he looked down at the blood soaked handkerchief around his left hand and felt the stinging sensation increase.

Now that the adrenaline of the descent had left him, the biting cold winds were starting to freeze him to the core as they blew straight at him and around them on the exposed cliff ledge. Reaching out for Ruby's hand he felt the biting cold emanating from her and without any thought for his own well being he removed his jacket and covered her with it. He had removed his trench coat before the climb as it would have only gotten in the way and now having lost his jacket, he shivered violently in the sea breeze in just his flimsy shirt which the wind just sailed right through as if he were not wearing anything at all.

Deciding that if they were to avoid hypothermia, they needed something else to cover themselves with, Steve grabbed the walkie-talkie and spoke into it again.

"Mike? ... It's freezing down here. I need something to cover me and Ruby with. I'm going to untie the rope and I need you to pull it up, tie whatever you can find to it and lower it back down to me Mike, ok?"

"Steve Keller, don't you dare untie that rope. That's your only lifeline. We'll get items down to you some other way. Do you hear me?"

But Steve had already untied it and tugged it for Mike to pull back up. As the men started pulling the now untethered rope back up to the top, Mike groused and grumbled at the young man's insubordination.

"Of all the stubborn ... I told you NOT to untie that rope. "

"Mike please don't argue with me ... Just send me my trench coat down before I freeze to death will ya? And I need more stuff to cover Ruby with. I also need some first aid supplies so I can try to stop her head bleeding ..."

Steve could hear the frustration and annoyance in Mike's voice at his actions but he didn't have time to deal with that right now. He needed something warm to stave off the freezing Bay winds from himself and Ruby and he needed them soon. Within minutes of his heartfelt and teeth chattering request coming over the speaker, the crowd gathered were offering coats and blankets from their car trunks to help with the rescue. Gratefully accepting two warm woolen blankets and taking off his own dark navy overcoat, he got ready to tie them to the rope as his walkie-talkie burst into life again and this time the Emergency Rescue Chopper alerted Mike that they were just ten to twelve minutes away. Mike filled them in on the latest developments and informed them of Steve's presence on the ledge as well as receiving instructions from them to pass onto Steve. As he finished dealing with them, the shaking form of Carol Winters arrived beside him and handed him her red, flowery shawl.

"Please, send them down this too ... It's the least I can do ..."

Mike didn't think the shawl would be of much use in the strength of winds that Steve was dealing with but knew the lady needed to feel like she was helping so he gratefully accepted it and having tied them together with a small first aid kit to the rope he quickly lowered it down towards the ledge. Steve at this stage was shaking violently, unable to even feel his hands any longer with the biting cold and even his face was stinging in the cold, merciless breeze. He tucked his jacket further around Ruby and gently stroked the little girl's curly head with the numb, trembling fingers of his right hand as the suspended parcel surprised him as it hit his shoulder. Gratefully taking it down, it took several attempts to untie the knot with his numb fingers and bleeding left hand before Steve heard the walkie-talkie burst into life again.

"Steve? Did you get them? How is everything down there?"

"Yeah ... thanks ... Mike ... Everything's ... ok ... down here ..." Steve chattered back over the airways.

Mike frowned into the walkie-talkie at the sound of how cold Steve was, that came across so startling in his shaking voice and he hoped the chopper would get there sooner rather than later. Wanting to alleviate some of the angst and worry from his partner, Mike spoke again reassuringly.

"Steve? Wrap both of you up as warm as you can. The chopper is about ten minutes out so just hang tight until then, ok?"

"Ok ..." came back the singular and bleak sounding response and Mike realized that while ten minutes sounded like a short time to him, safe and sound at the top of the cliff, to Steve down on a narrow ledge on the side of the cliff with a sick child and freezing to death, that ten minutes might as well be a hundred.

Steve inhaled sharply as he unwrapped the blankets and caught sight of the red flowery shawl wrapped within. He wished in that instant that he had brought the Aunt over to Ruby and not the other way around and cursed his actions from earlier as he felt tears start to form in his eyes as he looked back down at Ruby's still body and checked her weak pulse for the umpteenth time since he had arrived on the ledge. Barely feeling it beneath his frozen fingers, he applied a quick dressing to Ruby's head wound under impossible circumstances as the first aid supplies threatened to lift off in the stiff breeze that was battering them unendingly and his fingers were refusing to perform any task he needed them to. Placing the red shawl gently under her head as a makeshift pillow, he removed his jacket from earlier and covered her with both blankets instead, tucking them beneath her carefully to stop them lifting in the breeze. He donned his jacket quickly but it made little difference to the unerring cold. He then picked up the leftover overcoat and smiled as he recognized who it belonged to and thought of how Mike had sacrificed it for him and went to put it on now that Ruby was looked after but he stopped and studied Ruby first before muttering to himself.

"Ten minutes ... just ten minutes ..." before placing the overcoat over Ruby as well and tucking his hands under his arms to try and warm them back to life.

Once more the walkie-talkie rattled to life.

"Steve? How are you holding up? The chopper should be here any time now ..."

"Fine ... but I wish ... they'd ... hurry up though ..." he chattered noisily, unable to control the dreadful trembling any longer.

Mike wondered how the items he had sent down hadn't helped any and then as he thought about it, he scowled and pressed the transmit button one more time and spoke in his stark Lieutenant voice into the mouth piece.

"Steve?"

"Yeah? ..."

"Take that overcoat off of Ruby and put it on you, do you HEAR ME? You're going to freeze to death down there if you don't ... Two blankets will keep her warm just fine. The COAT was for YOU Buddy boy. Are you listening?"

Steve chuckled to himself as he heard Mike's perceptive analysis of what he had done and instinctively looked up above him, scanning the cliff's edge, almost expecting to see Mike peering over the side directly at him. Not seeing him, he picked up the walkie-talkie instead and pressed the talk button.

"How the ... hell ... did you know that? Are you spying on me?"

"No ... I just KNOW you better than you think I do. Now get it on you Steve. When that chopper lifts you out of there I had better see it on you. Is that clear INSPECTOR?"

"Yes SIR ... Loud and clear ..." Steve responded, chuckling again.

Anytime Mike used his title instead of his name or nickname, Steve knew Mike meant business and shouldn't be trifled with, so taking the coat back up off of Ruby gently he starting wrestling his way into it. It was at least a size and a half too big for him but in this instance that fact paid off as he pulled the extra, warm material gratefully around him as tight as he could as he finally started to feel some relief from the relentless sea breeze.

"Steve? The Rescue chopper need to know if there's room on the ledge for a Stokes stretcher?"

Steve was now rocking himself back and forth to try and stave off the cold. Scanning the ledge and picturing the size of the stretcher in his mind, he picked up the walkie talkie and spoke anxiously.

"Honestly Mike ... I'm not sure. Maybe ... barely though I'd say. You won't fit another person on here though as well, that's for sure ..."

"Ok, thanks. I'll pass that on ... Just sit tight ..."

Mike scanned the horizon for the chopper and started to frown. _Surely they should be visible by now!_ Just then a loud shout of his name behind him drew his attention and he looked to see Sergeant Norm Haseejian and Bill Tanner running up towards him.

"Norm? How did you get here?"

"We were out on a call at The Palace Of Fine Arts when we heard the call come in so we were near the bridge. Is Steve really down that cliff? "

Mike's face darkened and Norm had his answer even without a verbal response as he saw the deep worry lines etching Mike's facial features.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He's watching over the little girl that fell. The chopper is on the way but it should have been visible by now though. Here get on this and see if you can find out what's holding them up, will you? And let them know there's a doubt about whether a Stokes stretcher will fit on the ledge."

Norm nodded and took the walkie-talkie from his Lieutenant just as another loud bout of wailing sobs broke out and Mike turned to see the girl's distraught Mother running towards the edge of the cliff above where Steve and her daughter were down below. Her sister was trying in vain to pull her back and Mike raced forward to assist.

"RUBY? ... MOMMY'S HERE SWEETHEART ... " she shouted in hysterics as Mike and Carol tried to wrestle her away from the edge.

"Alright now, Mrs. ... ah?"

"Andrews." Carol answered his question as Mike nodded gratefully.

"Mrs. Andrews. Ruby is in good hands now and we'll have her back to you very soon but for now you need to stay back where it's safe until we get her up here. The edge is too unstable and you're just going to cause more trouble by being here." Mike said just as some rocks from the edge moved and fell and he pulled both women back away to safety before shouting loudly out a warning to Steve and hoping desperately that he heard him without the help of the walkie-talkie still in Haseejian's possession.

"STEVE! WATCH OUT ... FALLNG ROCKS!"

Down below it was hard to hear much with the strong breeze whistling around them but in that instant Steve was sure he heard Mike yelling and he heard something about rocks. Luckily and instinctively, Steve happened to look up and saw rocks heading straight for them. Without further thought, Steve flung himself forward and covered Ruby's body with his own as a hail of rocks cascaded around them. A couple missed them and sailed straight over the ledge and Steve thought they were going to be lucky until the first two heavy rocks impacted with his lower back and made him yell out in pain before the third and fairly sizable rock, clipped the back of his head behind his right ear and stunned him for several seconds before he then recovered by shaking his head to clear it, as he swore under his breath and brought his right hand up to cover the place where it had hit which now began to burn and sting unbearably.

It took several more seconds for his frozen, unfeeling fingers to finally notice the sticky substance that was oozing through them. Pushing himself up as slowly as he could into a kneeling position once more, now that the danger had passed and with his lower back aching from the two merciless blows it had received, Steve brought his hand back down in a slow, reluctant fashion and saw the thick, crimson colored blood coating his fingers and felt his head swim at the same moment and knew he was in deep trouble. He grasped at the rock face desperately behind him and closed his eyes against the dizzying sensation, hoping it would pass as quickly as it had arrived. He couldn't afford to get dizzy on the narrow ledge. Vertigo at this point and place in time could mean certain death and besides ... Ruby was depending on him.

The dizziness settled a little, enough to be able to open his eyes without the Golden Gate Bridge tilting at an angle he wasn't used to seeing it at but his head was now throbbing badly and he had the makings of a massive headache building deep within his skull. He was afraid to make any sudden movements for fear the dizziness would return full force again so he stayed perfectly still and strained to see if he could hear any sounds resembling a chopper approaching but to his further dismay none came. _Surely it should have been ten minutes by now!_

The walkie-talkie crackled again and Mike's voice echoed over the airwaves but this time his words were more broken and static-filled than before.

"Steve ... Are ... ok? Answer ... me ..."

Steve got a sinking sensation as he heard the broken transmission and he glanced gingerly down to see to his alarm a huge dent in the walkie-talkie where a sizable rock had obviously impacted with it ... The antenna was bent in half and the side panel that held the buttons was squashed inwards. Panic started to fill him at the prospect of losing communication with Mike in his current condition and he grabbed it with his bloodied right hand and tried to depress the broken transmit button in vain as he spoke into it desperately.

"Mike? ... Mike, can you hear me? Mike ... one of the rocks hit my head ... I'm ... I'm not feeling too good ... MIKE?"

Up above pure static answered Mike's panic filled question and he stared at Norm and Bill who were waiting for Steve's response with bated breath, every bit as much as Mike was.

"Steve? Answer me? ... Are you two alright? Did the rocks hit you? ... STEVE?"

Silence and static were all that followed again and he frowned at the device in his hands and looked towards Bill anxiously.

"Bill, get down on that ground and look over the edge will you? See if you can see them."

Bill didn't have to be asked twice and within seconds he was sprawled across the dusty ground, peering over the edge, straining his head to try and see the ledge and it's occupants while Mike waited rather impatiently, shuffling beside him as he waited for word from his senior Inspector.

"Well? Can you see them?"

"I think I can see a glimpse of the little girl but there's a slope in the cliff face obscuring the view. I ... I can't see Steve ..."

Mike's heart sank at those words. _Had his warning been too late? What if he'd been knocked from the ledge by the falling debris! Why wasn't he answering?_ Mike stood worryingly still and seemed to be struggling with the current unknown situation. Feeling the need to bolster his Lieutenant's flagging spirits, Norm stepped forward and spoke animatedly.

"Hey Mike? Maybe the walkie-talkie got damaged in the rock fall. I've got a spare in the trunk of our car. Let's get it and lower it down and see what happens, huh?"

Norm's words of comfort pulled Mike from the despair and uncertainty he was feeling and he nodded positively and gratefully at his Sergeant.

"Sure ... Could be ... Ok, let's do it ... Oh and bring a megaphone back with you too, will you? Just in case ..."

Norm nodded and ran off towards the car while Bill scrambled up to his feet and they waited anxiously for Norm's return, Mike's growing unease showing despite his attempted calm outwardly act.

"Where the HELL is that chopper?"

"I'll find out Mike ... " Bill offered, taking the walkie-talkie from Mike's hand and speaking into it in an urgent voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 5

Down below, Steve was feeling lousy. He could feel warm blood now dripping down the back of his neck and knelt with his back to the cliff wall, the fingers of his bleeding hand gripping the rock face for dear life, the damaged walkie talkie still gripped tightly in his other hand and a look of desperation on his face. He scanned the little girl once more and the horizon for any signs of a chopper. Things had most definitely taken a turn for the worst and now feeling unwell, suspended on a high cliff ledge with a young injured girl with no way of telling anyone up above what was happening, Steve felt extremely vulnerable and unsure of what to do next. He could try shouting but the distance up, the strong winds and his throbbing head downed that idea before it had time to settle. He had to just hope that help came sooner rather than later. Closing his eyes as the throbbing in his head intensified, he heard a faint moan and opening his eyes quickly he noticed a slight movement coming from Ruby. As if things couldn't get any worse, Ruby was waking up and Steve was going to have to move away from the relative safety of the cliff wall and try to keep her calm and reassured under impossible circumstances. Steve pushed himself slowly away from the rock face as white spots dangled precariously in front of his eyes and he reached awkwardly forward to assess Ruby, his hands shaking uncontrollably, this time more from fear and uncertainty perhaps than from the bitter winds assaulting them mercilessly.

"Oh God no ... What am I gonna do? ... " he muttered desperately as he watched Ruby begin to stir.

"Ruby? Ruby Honey ... everything's ok. You have to stay still and take it easy ... You hear me Ruby? "

He stroked her cheek gently just as her eyes flickered open and within seconds piercing pain filled sobs broke from her lips as she began to wriggle violently.

"Ooh! ... OW! ... OW! ... My leg hurts ... I want my MOMMY ..." she cried relentlessly as Steve struggled to keep her from moving and causing more damage to her broken limb.

"HEY! ... Hey, hey ... I know it hurts Sweetheart ... I know ... Look at me now ... Look at me. Concentrate on me Honey ... I need you to listen to me carefully, ok?"

The little girl's struggles slowed only a little as Steve's words seemed to finally filter through her pain and she looked at him in a frightened manner for several painstaking moments.

Steve feared in that moment that the bang to her head and subsequent loss of consciousness meant that she didn't recognize him as he saw no hint of recognition in her eyes. Swallowing hard, he tried to ignore the fog that seemed to be trying its best to take up residence in his brain and he spoke again clearly and soothingly.

"You ... remember me, don't you? "

Ruby cried again as her leg hurt so badly and then seeming to study Steve more carefully as she spoke in tear filled sobs.

"You're ... You're the man with ... the cold hands ... the one who helped me find my Mommy."

Steve half smiled and nodded his head purposefully, glad that at the very least she knew who he was and that he was no threat to her.

"That's right. I found your Mommy for you, didn't I? Well I'm going to find her again and get you back to her but until then I need you to be very brave for me ... Can you do that for me?"

Ruby nodded and cried out in pain once more, tears free flowing down her cheeks, breaking Steve's heart in two.

"Where ... are we? ... And ... where's my Mommy?"Ruby asked in choking hysterical heaves.

"You had a little fall and you've hurt your leg so you need to stay nice and still for me, alright? But everything is going to be ok. I promise you. I'm gonna stay with you until they come to help us, ok? "

Just as those words left his lips a sharp pain emanated from the deep laceration on the back of his head and he closed his eyes and bit back the growing desire to yell out loud from the discomfort it was causing. He had to stay strong for Ruby's sake and more than that he had to stay clear headed in their current predicament. He almost laughed out loud at the irony and impossibility of that aim right at that moment. Ruby's voice broke through his discomfort as he felt her tiny hand touch his cheek.

"Did ... you fall too ... Mister?"

Steve opened his eyes and looked at the pain and worry in the two tear filled eyes that stared back at him.

"What ...?"

"You're ... bleeding ..." she stammered in response.

"Oh this ... No, it's just a scratch. Don't worry ... Help is going to be here any minute now Ruby ... Just you wait and see ..."

Steve was no longer sure if he was trying to convince Ruby anymore or himself as his vision blurred temporarily and he blinked his eyes to clear it.

Up above on the cliff top, Mike and Bill had heard the screams of the little girl as she had come to and with Steve's circumstances still very uncertain they now feared for them both as Norm arrived and they tied the new walkie-talkie to the rope with added urgency and started lowering it down towards the ledge in the vain hope that Steve was there and in some sort of condition to receive it. As it dangled down behind Steve who was doing his best to keep Ruby calm by holding her hand and whispering reassurances to her, Ruby pointed her finger and alerted him to its arrival.

"What's that ... Mister?"

Steve went to glance behind him quickly and immediately regretted the move as his vision swam and his stomach rolled sickeningly in response. He was also struggling bravely to stave off the growing desire he had to simply rest his eyes and allow himself to drift off, which he knew he couldn't let happen under ANY circumstances in his current dire situation as it would have potential fatal and disastrous consequences. Closing his eyes briefly in a vain attempt to get control of the debilitating dizziness he then opened them slowly in order to try and focus on what had been lowered down to him by rope. Seeing the replacement walkie-talkie brought a lump to his throat as he silently thanked God for Mike's perceptiveness that gave him the first glimmer of hope that they would make it through this situation in one piece.

"Way to go Mike ..." he mumbled emotionally under his breath as he started untying it clumsily and he wasted no time in pressing the button and talking into it.

"Mike? ... Mike can you hear me? ..."

Up above, Steve's voice responding over the airways sounded like heaven to Mike after the worry filled minutes before and he felt himself tear up as he spoke animatedly into the walkie-talkie.

"STEVE! Thank God you're alright ... You had me worried sick ..."

"Sorry Mike ... The walkie-talkie got busted in the rock fall ..."

"We figured as much ... Or at least Norm did ... Don't mind about the walkie-talkie. Did anything belonging to you or Ruby get busted in the rock fall?"

"Mike I got ... "

Steve had started to tell Mike about his head injury but then saw Ruby watching him and hanging on his every word. She looked terrified and in that moment Steve felt he had to let on he was ok. If she knew he was hurt, she would be even more scared. He had to let on for now that everything was fine for Ruby's sake. After she was rescued he could tell Mike about his own problems. His hesitation only served to worry Mike even further as his voice came over the airways again.

"Steve? You got what? Are you hurt?... Steve, answer me? What's happening down there?"

"No ... no I'm fine Mike. But Ruby's awake ... She's in a lot of pain. We need that chopper here soon Mike, you got that? Tell them to hurry will ya? I ah ... I need them to get here soon ..."

"Yeah, I know ... we ah ... heard her screaming. The chopper got delayed but they've assured us they're en route now. Just hold on Steve ..."

"Ok ... "

Mike stared at the walkie-talkie in a strange manner before mumbling unnervingly.

"Something's wrong down there. I think Steve's hurt ..."

"What are you taking about Mike? The kid said he was fine ..." Norm piped up.

"I know what he SAID Norm ... but something's off ... He was about to tell me something and then he stopped ... I think it's because Ruby is awake and was watching him but he kept emphasizing that he needed the chopper to get there FAST ..."

"What? You think he was putting a brave face on for the little girl? ... "

"Yes ... That's EXACTLY what I think" Mike emphasized. "And it's EXACTLY the type of thing Steve would do ..."

"Mike, I see the chopper ..." Bill shouted as the first sight of the Rescue Chopper came into view and all three men seemed to collectively sigh with relief at its welcome sight.

Getting back on the walkie-talkie urgently Mike sent more hope down to Steve.

"Steve, the chopper's here. It should be with you in less than two minutes. Hang tight ..."

Those words were like sweet music to Steve's ears and he squinted to try to locate it in the distance and sure enough he spotted it. Now to try and prepare Ruby for it. Leaning gingerly forward, he stroked the little girl's forehead soothingly and spoke in a soft, reassuring manner.

"Ruby ... Helps on the way ... Have you ah ... have you ever had a ride in a helicopter before?"

Ruby moaned in pain and shook her head, her eyes never leaving Steve's for a second.

"No ..."

"Ok Honey ... Well we're gonna go in one now, ok? Isn't that exciting? We're ... we're gonna have an adventure that ... that's gonna take us back to your Mommy, ok? Doesn't that sound good?"

"OW! My leg really hurts ..." she wailed again, her sobs uncontrollable at this stage.

Steve stroked her hair back from her face and held her hand tightly.

"I know it does Sweetheart ... I know it does but you've got to trust me, ok? Didn't you tell me that your Mommy told you to trust police officers when you're lost and in trouble, right? I'm gonna get you out of here and get you back to your Mommy real soon, ok? And the nice men on that helicopter are going to get us to safety and get you to some really nice doctors who are going to make your leg all better and take away that awful pain, ok?"

Ruby's sobs abated a tiny bit as she stared at Steve unnervingly.

"How are they going to get us up to the helicopter?"

Her voice sounded both pained and terrified and Steve searched in vain for the right words in his throbbing head to comfort her about what was about to happen.

"They're going to lift us up to it but it's perfectly safe and those men ... they rescue people all the time and they know what they're doing ... So you don't have to worry. You'll be perfectly safe ..."

"I'm scared ..." she uttered and again the words and tone behind them wrenched at Steve's heartstrings.

"I know you are Ruby ... I'll let you in on a little secret ... I'm a little scared too but I trust them and ... maybe together we won't be scared ... What do you say? You with me?"

Ruby's tiny fingers suddenly tightened around his and she nodded.

"Will ... you be coming in the helicopter too?"

"Sure ... But they might have to take you up first and then come back down for me ... So I ah ... need you to be really brave and if you will be ... then I promise to be brave too. Is it a deal?"

Ruby winced again and nodded as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Good girl."

The loud sounds of the helicopter approaching then made conversation impossible and Steve covered Ruby slightly with his body again as the extra wind generated by the spinning rotor blades washed over them, chilling them more than they already were. Steve looked up and saw the door at the side slide across and a Stokes Stretcher came out suspended on a rope followed by a man in full rescue gear who quickly descended down towards them, stopping when he was suspended at the level of the ledge.

"Inspector Keller?" he inquired loudly above the noise and Steve nodded and shook the outstretched hand of the man who was suddenly a sight for sore eyes literally.

"Greg Doyle Sir ... We're going to get you off here one at a time. How's she doing?"

The constant loud whirring of the helicopter rotors spinning above their heads was aggravating Steve's headache and he had to force himself to raise his voice to answer.

"She's in a lot of pain and she's pretty scared ... Her leg is broken but I'm not sure how bad but I made sure she didn't move it ... She was bleeding from her head too. I put a makeshift dressing on it."

"You did good Inspector. I'll take it from here. Ruby's her name. Is that right?"

Steve nodded, grateful that the other man was now taking charge of the situation as his debilitating head injury was starting to tire him out and make him feel very flaky. He closed his eyes as another wave of dizziness hit and his stomach churned violently again and suddenly he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and a booming voice in his ear.

"How about you Inspector? How are you doing? You don't look too great yourself."

As Greg's words left his mouth, Steve felt Ruby's hand tighten again around his fingers and opening his eyes he saw Ruby staring at him with two petrified, worried eyes and something about her look seemed to strengthen his resolve.

"I'm ... I'm fine ... Just ... please look after Ruby ..."

Greg Doyle seemed to look dubiously at him for several seconds before speaking again.

"Ok ... I'm going to need your help in a minute to get her onto a backboard and onto the stretcher for transporting. In the meantime while I assess her, why don't you sit back and relax for a few minutes and take it easy, alright?"

Steve didn't have to be asked twice and gratefully leaned back against the rock face while making sure he was still near enough for Ruby to keep a hold of his hand. He smiled at her reassuringly as he then watched Greg assess her and speak calmly to her before placing an oxygen mask over her face and very gently inserting an IV line in her little hand which Steve reckoned couldn't have been as easy to do as he made it appear under the current dire circumstances. Each time a medical intervention was attempted, Ruby looked in Steve's direction for reassurance and every time she was rewarded with a wide Keller smile, a comforting squeeze of her hand and a few words of encouragement.

"You're doing great Ruby. You're almost there now. It's gonna be ok."

Splinting Ruby's leg proved to be a little more difficult as the little girl screamed and cried heavily at its manipulation and Steve was suddenly glad that the feeling in his hand was gone from the cold because he reckoned Ruby was holding his hand so tightly that it would have hurt like hell otherwise. With the leg finally splinted, Greg called on Steve to assist him in rolling her gently onto the backboard. The fact that it was being used at all worried Steve and he spoke in as low a voice as he could while still being heard with the spinning rotors.

"Why the backboard? Do you think she has worse injuries?"

"No ... It's purely precautionary Inspector. She took quite a tumble. We just need to make sure her neck and spine are supported until she can be properly assessed back at the Hospital. First I'm going to place a neck brace on her and then when I roll her I need you to gently push the back board underneath her, ok?"

Steve nodded and lifted away very gingerly from the safety of the rock face once more, preparing to help carry out Greg's instructions however little Ruby panicked as Greg placed the neck brace around her neck and she sobbed loudly again.

"I want my Mommy ... "

"Hey, hey where's my brave girl, huh? Your Mommy's waiting on you but you need to wear this so that you don't get jolted around when they lift you up to the helicopter, ok? Now I know it feels strange Sweetheart but it's really important that you wear it for now, ok? You trust me don't you?"

Ruby nodded and sobbed softly as Greg continued to fasten it securely.

"That a girl. Now comes the fun part at last, ok? You get to go on a special ride with Greg here and he's going to take good care of you, alright?"

"I want you ... to come too ..." she sobbed and Steve felt the lump return to his throat momentarily.

"Greg can't take both of us at the same time Sweetheart. But I'll be right behind you and I'll see you up there in a minute, ok?"

"You pinky promise?"

Steve looked at her curiously so she grabbed his hand and wrapped her little finger around his little finger.

"Now you have to promise ... " she explained as Steve smiled, never having heard of such a thing before.

"Ok ... I pinky promise ... Alright?"

Immediately Ruby seemed to calm down as if the pinky promise was a definite assurance that everything would be ok and he marveled at its drastic influence on the young girl. Greg leaned forward and ruined the sweet moment between them as he placed the Stokes stretcher on the edge of the ledge and instructed Steve on how to hold her to help him lift her onto it. Unfortunately for Steve, lifting and lowering Ruby gently into the stretcher took a little more effort than Steve seemed to have left in reserve and as he finished helping, Steve's vision tilted precariously and his link on consciousness seemed to hang by a thread for several nerve-racking seconds. The spinning blades above his head, the sight of the churning ocean down below him and the various sounds that merged and assaulted his hearing made him sway dramatically as he came close to passing out completely.

Greg was busy securing Ruby into the Stokes stretcher and was buckling the various belts that would hold her safely in place so at first, he hadn't noticed Steve's difficulty. Steve swayed again as the ledge he was on seemed to tilt and he felt himself falling forward. Knowing from where he was, that could prove deadly, he grabbed for the yellow jacket of his rescuer as he pitched forward involuntarily over the stretcher. With Ruby secured, Greg spotted Steve's forward movement out of the corner of his eye and luckily managed to grasp the two shoulders of the man who fell towards him alarmingly.

"Inspector? ... Inspector what's wrong? "

Now holding him strongly by the shoulders, Steve's head slumped forward and it was only then that Doyle saw the gaping cut behind his right ear and the flow of blood that ran a crimson path down under the collar of his shirt. He could hear Steve's labored breathing but knew the young Inspector hadn't completely succumbed to unconsciousness as he was not dead weight in his arms but instead he seemed to be struggling to remain in control of his senses. Greg held him firmly with one hand and gently lifted Steve's head up with his other. As Steve's face lifted Greg could see that the young Inspector's eyes were definitely glazed and unfocused. He gently shook Steve and held his chin, studying his reactions carefully.

"Keller look at me ... Look at me Keller ..."

Steve's eyes rolled upwards briefly and then they seemed to struggle to focus again. After several unnerving seconds, Steve jolted a little and seemed to come around a little better, his breath coming in anxious heaves.

"KELLER? ... You with me?"

Steve nodded but Greg could both see and feel how tenuous the young man's hold on consciousness was.

"Yeah ... Sorry ..."

"Damn it Inspector ... Why didn't you say something?"

Still struggling to keep himself on an even keel, Steve cast an anxious look down at Ruby but from where she was now secured to the stretcher, thankfully he didn't think she could have witnessed his worrying semi-collapse.

"I ... I didn't want to ... scare the kid ..."

"Steve, talk to me NOW. Are you nauseous? Have you a headache? How bad is the dizziness?"

Steve blinked several times and tried to keep focused on the barrage of questions now being flung at him.

"Bad ... And yes to the other two ..."

Greg Doyle frowned. The young man was showing distinct symptoms of a nasty concussion and yet he was going to have to leave him here on the ledge for several minutes until he got Ruby up to the helicopter. Leaving him here in his current flaky state could prove disastrous and yet he didn't really have any other options available to him right now. Thinking fast as he noticed Ruby becoming agitated again by the delay, Greg instructed Steve clearly.

"Inspector, I need to take Ruby up now but I want you to lie down first. You need to lie down fully on the ledge and stay there as still as you can until I get back down to you. It's not safe for you to be upright with that head injury. Do you understand?"

"Yeah ... yeah I understand ..."

"Ok, now lie down ..."

With Greg's hand firmly locked on his upper arm, he lay down as requested.

"Try to stay conscious for me Keller. Concentrate on your breathing. I'll be back in just a few minutes and we'll get you off this ledge, alright?"

Steve nodded gratefully and shivered violently as the strong winds now blew straight across him and the sky and rock face stretched up in front of him dizzyingly from his new horizontal position. He heard Greg talking to Ruby but couldn't hear what he said and then he saw the stretcher lift and watched as it ascended towards the chopper with Greg right beside it.

Up on the cliff top Mike was pacing erratically.

"What's taking so long? Shouldn't they be getting them off that ledge by now?"

Norm stepped forward and placed what he hoped was a calming hand on his Lieutenant's shoulder.

"Mike, they have to assess the kid and then get her into the stretcher. That takes time. They're in good hands now. Don't worry ..."

"Don't worry he says .. You know I really wish people would stop telling me NOT to worry. I'll worry until those two are off that ledge and back up here safely."

Bill stepped in then to assist Norm and to help take Mike's mind off the unfolding rescue.

"Mike the two ambulances are here ... I'll go and direct them on up ..."

"Two ambulances? Why do we need two?"

"Well you said you thought Steve was hurt ... I figured it would be best to have two here just in case ..."

Mike's face darkened and the worry lines increased for several seconds as Norm then diverted his attention.

"MIKE ... They're taking the kid up ..."

Mike whirled around just in time to see Ruby's stretcher clear the cliff top and head towards the open Chopper door just as his walkie-talkie burst into life.

"Lieutenant Stone, this is Greg Doyle from Rescue Chopper one. Your partner has a head injury. He's showing signs of concussion. I've got him to lie on the ledge until I can get back down there to get him off it but I need you to talk to him and try and keep him conscious until then. Over ..."

Norm watched the colour practically drain from Mike's face as those words and their meaning filtered through to his Lieutenant. He saw the older man glance anxiously up at him before seeming to pull himself together and speak into the walkie-talkie.

"Understood ... Will do ... Over"

He then paced with the device in his hands and spoke back to Norm briefly.

"I KNEW IT! Fine he said ... Of all the stubborn ... "

Then Norm couldn't help feeling anxious too as Mike spoke into the walkie-talkie loudly.

"STEVE? Can you hear me. I need you to talk to me. What's happening down there?"

Steve heard Mike's voice and felt his vision swim again. He felt for the walkie-talkie with his injured hand and winced as his cut palm made contact with it first. Closing his eyes so he wouldn't see the way everything was tilting and spinning around him, he lifted the device to his ear and pressed the transmit button weakly.

"Yo ... Everything's ok Mike ... Ruby's ... just been taken up ..."

"I see that. What about YOU? Doyle says you're NOT OK. Damn it Steve! Why didn't you tell me?"

Steve frowned as he heard the annoyance in his partner's tone and knew Mike was peeved .

"What good would that have done, huh? You'd just ... have worried even more ... And still not have been able to do ... anything about it ..."

Mike swallowed hard and couldn't fault the young man's logic even if he did find it infuriating.

"Ok, ok Wiseguy. Trapped by the truth ... But you stay talking to me ... Do you hear me? That's an order Steve ..."

The back of Steve's head burned and he suddenly felt increasingly nauseous. He felt hot bile rise in his throat and panicked as he felt he could possibly choke if he threw up in his current position. To try and turn onto his side could prove hazardous too as his sense of balance was most definitely off and he wasn't sure how near he was to the edge but as he started to gag, he knew he had no other choice. He dropped the walkie-talkie in the panic of the moment and shuffled himself onto his side which only made the dizziness increase. He made it just in time as his lunch came back with a vengeance and he threw up over the edge. From up above as Ruby was carefully placed into the chopper, Doyle glanced down and saw Steve moving precariously close to the edge. Yelling at this stage into his head set, his words panicked Mike up on the cliff top.

"Keller is moving. Repeat ... He's moving too near the edge!"

"STEVE? STOP! You have to stay still ... Steve? Steve pick up that walkie-talkie NOW ... STEVE?"

As the vomiting finished and Steve opened his eyes, perched with his head over the edge, he looked straight down a dizzying distance to the choppy waters and ragged rocks below and fear paralyzed him for several seconds. Knowing any sudden movement could prove disastrous, he very slowly pushed himself back away from the edge until he once more slumped back onto his back and tried to get control of his breathing after the frightening and debilitating episode. Mike's voice again thundered over the airways.

"STEVE? Steve talk to me? What's happening? Are you OK? ... Buddy Boy?"

Those last two words held a distinct panic and upset and Steve scrambled for the walkie-talkie once more and pressing the button, he spoke more weakly this time into it, needing to alleviate Mike's anxiety.

"I'm ok ... Mike ... "

"Steve, what happened? Why were you moving? You almost gave me a heart attack ..."

Steve half smiled at Mike's words but struggled to answer as he felt his consciousness start to wane again.

"Sorry ... Just ... lost my lunch ... Mike I ... I don't feel so good ..."

Mike stared at Norm and seemed to pale even more.

"Steve, hold on now. Doyle is heading back down to get you now ... Just stay with us ... Ok?"

No answer came and Mike felt his heart constrict a little as he spoke desperately into the walkie-talkie again.

"Steve? ... Steve? Don't you quit on me ... Answer me Steve!"

Down below, the walkie-talkie lay loosely in Steve's hand, Mike's words coming from it but falling on deaf ears as Steve's head lay to his right and his eyes lay closed and unresponsive.

"This is Lieutenant Stone to Rescue Chopper one ... I've ... I've lost contact ... with Inspector Keller ... He's not responding."

"Alright Lieutenant. I have a visual. He appears to have lost consciousness but he's safe ... I'm heading back down to him now."

Mike let the walkie-talkie drop down by his side and his head slumped forward onto his chest as the afternoon's worrying events took their toll on him. Norm placed an arm around his Lieutenant's shoulders.

"Steve's gonna be fine Mike. They'll have him back up here in a jiffy. You'll see. The kid's got a hard head and more guts than the rest of us. I don't think I could have gone down there ..."

Mike looked up at his Sergeant and smiled gratefully as he then watched Greg Doyle lower himself back down to where Steve was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 6

Greg arrived back down to Steve and quickly assessed him. The young man was ice cold and breathing very shallowly. Needing to rouse him in order to get his harness on, Greg gently shook the young man and spoke loudly.

"STEVE? Steve, you need to wake up for me. It's time to get you off this ledge. STEVE?"

Steve very slowly roused, moaning as he did and then waking abruptly to the worried face of Greg Doyle. He jolted slightly at the sudden awakening which only caused a chain reaction of both pain and vertigo in his skull but he felt Greg's hand on his shoulder and heard his soothing words.

"Easy now Inspector ... I need you to sit up with your back to me so we can get the safety harness on you but you need to move slowly with that concussion, ok? Can you do that for me?"

Steve's reactions and thought processes felt sluggish at best and it took several seconds to filter what Greg needed him to do. The lack of coherence was not lost on Doyle who frowned at the level of distress the young man was experiencing. He slowly helped Steve to sit up until he had his back to Doyle at the edge of the ledge but the dizziness was such that Steve felt suddenly very unsafe in his current position as a very shaky glance to his right saw the plummeting drop to the sea below. He grabbed at Doyle's jacket in a panicked fashion.

"Oh God ... Don't let me fall ..."

Doyle grabbed him tight and spoke reassuringly.

"It's alright Keller. You're perfectly safe. I'm not gonna let you fall, don't worry. Your head wound is making you feel unbalanced that's all. You're very secure right now. Don't worry. Now I need you to get the harness over your legs for me and then I can secure the buckles and we can get off this ledge together, ok?"

Getting off the ledge that had felt like it had kept him hostage for an eternity when in reality it can't have been more than half an hour, was music to Steve's ears. Very shakily, he wriggled the yellow safety harness over his feet and up his legs until he felt Greg take over and secure the straps and buckles around him.

"Ok Steve. You're all hooked up and you're attached to my harness, ok? When I pull you from the ledge it's going to feel like you're dangling in mid air but you're perfectly safe ok? Your dizziness might get worse but try to stay with me, alright? Also we're going to go up a little fast so it's going to be a little disorienting with your concussion. Just remember not to panic and trust that I've got you and you're safe, ok?"

Steve nodded weakly but his heart began hammering at the prospect of dangling mid air over the ocean in his current weakened state and he was suddenly glad he had already lost his lunch and was doing this part on an already empty stomach. Within seconds Steve felt himself being dragged backwards and as his feet left the ledge he was pulled upwards and was indeed dangling mid air. He felt a strange adrenaline rush as the sea churned below him and the wind battered them both back and forth as they were winched upwards from a great height. It was a surreal feeling and Steve felt the vertigo returning full force as his heartbeat hammered in his chest and he felt the pull of unconsciousness once more. He could have sworn he caught a brief glimpse of a fedora clad Mike Stone on the cliff top before his eyes drifted closed and he felt the darkness claim him again.

Mike stood nervously watching from the cliff top as he saw Steve ascending at a quick pace with Greg Doyle towards the chopper and he felt his heartbeat pick up speed as Steve appeared at his eye level briefly and appeared to be slumped forward, still unresponsive. He stayed watching until he saw Doyle enter the chopper and pull Steve in behind him and saw the heavy door slide closed before he turned and handed the walkie-talkie to Bill and spoke to his men.

"Bill, get onto the pilot and find out where they're going to set that thing down. Norm, make sure those ambulances are ready to receive casualties and have those gurneys ready."

Mike's tone had the desired effect and Bill and Norm set to their tasks immediately as Mike spotted the girl's mother still standing with her sister, crying uncontrollably. Despite the fact that the woman's neglect had caused this crisis in the first place and caused the young child to be seriously hurt and also that her added actions had gotten Steve hurt in the process, Mike's paternal instinct still felt sorry for the grief and worry she was going through and he approached her calmly.

"Mrs. Andrews, the chopper will land soon with your daughter and my partner and they'll be taken from here in two ambulances to the nearest Hospital. You will be able to ride with Ruby if you so wish to ... Mrs. ah ?"

"Winters ..." her sister assisted as Mike attempted to address her.

"Thank you ... Mrs. Winters, if you need a ride to the Hospital, my men can take you."

"No thank you Lieutenant. My car is in the car park. I'm ok to drive. I'll follow the ambulance but ... we really appreciate everything you ... and your partner have done for Ruby and we're very sorry for everything that's happened and that your partner got hurt trying to help her."

Mike forced a smile despite his own worry about Steve that was currently gnawing away at his insides and he spoke compassionately.

"We were just doing our job ... Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find out where the chopper is going to set down. Ma'am ..." he ended, tipping his hat and heading off towards Bill urgently.

As soon as Doyle saw Keller's head slump during the ascent, he knew he had passed out again. Once he had clambered into the chopper, he and his colleague pulled Steve inside and once the door was shut, he was put lying down alongside Ruby's stretcher as Greg spoke loudly to his colleague.

"Help me turn him onto his left side. He's got an open head wound on the right hand side of his head and he's drifting in and out of consciousness. Definite signs of a concussion."

Both men started to examine him then as a third rescuer kept an eye on Ruby. Greg examined the laceration, placing a sterile dressing over it and applying pressure to stem the bleeding, frowning as he pulled the shirt collar down and saw the amount of blood loss he had already suffered. A shout from the other man followed next as his job had been to examine the young Inspector for further injuries.

"GREG? He's got another laceration on the palm of his left hand and two sizable contusions on his lower back. "

Greg continued applying pressure on the head wound as he glanced down to see the two large bruises his colleague had seen on the young man's exposed back.

"Paul, his skin feels like ice. Check his body temperature and the girl's. They may need warming up. It was bitterly cold and fairly weather beaten down there on that ledge."

Several seconds later and it was confirmed as expected that both Ruby and Steve were mildly hypothermic and warming blankets were placed over them both. Deep in his subconscious, Steve vaguely became aware of something being put over his nose and mouth, an annoying, pinching sensation at the back of his hand and pain behind his ear where he had been hit by the rock. Something was pressing on it and making it hurt more than it had been. He could hear someone crying and loud voices around him. All the irritating sensations and distressing sounds dragged him back and he tried weakly to open his eyes and see what was going on. Paul noticed a slight movement of Steve's fingers as he finally managed to locate a viable vein and swiftly inserted the IV line.

"Greg, I think he's coming to a little there ..."

Greg leaned over and heard Steve groaning and spoke reassuringly to him.

"Take it easy Inspector. We've just given you some oxygen and we're just inserting an IV line. You're in the chopper and we're going to have you back on land in just about a minute. "

Steve groaned again and Greg continued.

"I'm sorry Steve. I know what I'm doing here is probably hurting you but your head wound is still bleeding. We need to press on it to get it to stop. Just try to relax and concentrate on your breathing for me, nice and slowly now ..."

Steve felt so tired and drowsy and couldn't seem to get his voice to answer or his eyes to stay open for any sufficient length of time. The pain throbbing in his skull was almost unbearable and yet he could hear faint sobbing coming from his left. He forced his eyes open a crack and could see Ruby lying to his left and realized that she was the source of the frightened, sounding sobs. He wanted to say something comforting but the words wouldn't form. He felt his hand finally being released and he lifted it weakly and sought out Ruby's tiny hand that he could just about see poking from under her blanket. His fingers found hers and he squeezed lightly as the darkness caved in to claim him again but as he drifted back off, he felt Ruby's fingers clasp his and heard her voice distinctly speaking to him as she whispered.

"... Don't be scared Mister."

Up above at Battery Spencer, Mike and the two sets of paramedics stood with gurneys at the ready as they watched the chopper descend into the clearing just ahead of them. Bill stood with Ruby's mother and her sister just behind them and Norm was keeping the other crowds back along with several uniformed Officers who had since arrived to assist. As soon as the chopper landed and even before the rotors had stopped spinning Mike moved the paramedics towards the chopper, all ducking their heads as they approached. Mike caught a quick glance of a prone Steve as the sliding door pulled back and his heartbeat quickened as he stood back a little to allow access to the medics as the two patients were carefully transferred from the chopper and handed over to the ambulance staff and updated as to their conditions and interventions undertaken. Ruby was ready first and wheeled away as Mike introduced her Mother and the two were reunited.

"MOMMY! ..." Ruby wailed upon seeing her mother and Mike noticed how her Mother bent down to kiss her daughter and hysterically sobbed at the relief of seeing her little girl again.

"Mommy's right here Honey and I'm never going to let you out of my sight again ..."

Mike really hoped she meant her words as he watched them heading off to the waiting ambulance before the second gurney drew his attention as Steve was assessed at the scene. A tall man in a yellow jacket approached him and spoke to him.

"Are you Lieutenant Stone?"

"That's right. You must be Greg ... How are they?"

"Well the kid's got a nasty broken leg and a head wound but her vital signs are remarkably good considering the height she fell from. She's slightly hypothermic but not as bad as Keller. He had her well wrapped up by the time I got there ..."

"What about Steve?"

"He's got a nasty head wound, a definite concussion and he's mildly hypothermic but he's holding his own. "

"Is he conscious?"

"No ... He's been drifting in and out ... But he's in good hands now. He sure showed some guts climbing down there to check on the girl. Oh ... he also had two bruises on his lower back as well ..."

"Well ... how would he get those? ... Unless ... he was shielding the girl from the rock fall ..."Mike said as realization dawned.

"Yeah, that's what I figured too ... He's quite the hero that partner of yours ..."

"Yeah, he's a hero alright. Why do you think I have so many grey hairs" Mike joked as he then shook Doyle's hand warmly.

"Thanks for getting them both off that ledge ..."

"Just doing my job, Lieutenant. Take care now ..."

Steve passed him by at that minute and his pallor was frightening to see. Mike hurried off after the medics as Bill raced along beside him.

"Mike give me your car keys. I'll drive your car back and Norm can take ours so you can travel with Steve."

"Ok, thanks Bill ..."

The gurney was pushed up into the ambulance and Mike followed as the double doors at the back shut and Bill and Norm watched it drive away down the steep slope after the first ambulance, grateful that the stressful ordeal had finally ended.

The next few hours were blurry at best for Steve. He remembered vague moments here and there and heard sounds and felt people poking and prodding him but he wasn't sure which things he had dreamed and which were real. At one stage he remembered feeling like he was in a moving vehicle as he also recalled the familiar bumps associated with driving over the many hills of San Francisco. He was sure he heard Mike's voice talking to him on a couple of occasions but hadn't managed to open his eyes enough to view his partner despite giving it his best effort. He also noticed that the child like grip on his hand had been replaced by a stronger set of fingers and when he had tried to remove the annoying mask from his face at one stage he was sure he had heard Mike's scolding tone just after.

Now he heard beeping sounds, familiar yet unwelcome and in this current growing moment of lucidity, he noticed that the annoying mask was no longer over his face. He was lying on his side on something soft which he assumed was a pillow but it smelled different to his own one at home. This one smelled almost antiseptic and he twitched his nose at the overpowering scent. There was an annoying throbbing sensation coming from the back of his left hand which also felt restricted in its movements and his lower back ached mercilessly. His head hurt and yet he didn't feel as cold anymore. In fact , if anything, he felt warm and cozy. Having been perished the last time he had drifted off, he allowed himself a few moments to revel in the warmth that seemed to be surrounding him now and it felt good. Deciding it was high time he attempted to open his eyes, Steve cracked them open and was relieved to find himself in a somewhat darkened room. There was a very faint light source coming from somewhere behind him but it wasn't enough to aggravate the headache he was suffering from. Spurred on by the subdued lighting, Steve opened his heavy lids a little more and blinked several times to clear the fog as a familiar smiling face came into his field of vision just in front of him before the familiar voice also reached his ears.

"Well it's about time Buddy boy ... I thought for a while there you were going to sleep until tomorrow ..."

Steve half smiled but wasn't sure if his voice would work if he tried to answer. He decided to just try one word to begin with so he opened his parched lips and a croaky word escaped that sounded so unlike his own.

"Mike ..."

He was rewarded with a coughing fit for his effort and the coughing caused his headache to worsen momentarily and he groaned at the result. He heard Mike jump from his seat and felt a strong hand on his shoulder as the coughing subsided and left a throbbing pain vibrating through his head in its wake.

"Ok, ok easy now. Maybe you shouldn't try to talk just yet Steve. You sound a little dry. Here ... can you lift your head a little and try to take a few sips of water for me?"

He felt Mike place a hand at the back of his neck and lift him slowly and then felt a straw pressed between his lips. He sucked weakly as the welcome moisture flooded his mouth and seeped gently down his dry throat and he took little breaks before sipping some more. Eventually sated, Mike removed the straw and gently lowered his head back down onto the soft, antiseptic smelling pillow.

"Is that any better?"

Steve risked a very weak nod and then as he swirled his tongue across his lips to moisten them he risked another sentence.

"Ow! ... Feels like my head ... is in a vice ... and someone's turning the handle ..."

He heard Mike chuckle at the analogy and heard him reply.

"Well you did take quite a hard knock to that noggin of yours Buddy boy ... You've got a mild to a moderate concussion ... I guess you could say ... you had one more Stone than you could handle, huh?"

As the words filtered through the settled fog in Steve's brain, he caught the humor and he chuckled weakly ..."

"Oh that was bad Mike ..."

"Oh I thought it was pretty good actually ..." Mike countered still laughing at his well thought out pun. "Besides that, I think you forgot the second most important rule about rock climbing too ..."

"What's that?" Steve asked in a confused manner.

"Always wear a helmet" Mike said laughing and Steve groaned again.

As the afternoon's events suddenly rushed back through his memory in vivid detail, like a slideshow in his head, Steve's breath caught in his chest as he remembered the reason he had climbed down onto that ledge in the first place. Noting Steve's very sudden change in demeanor, Mike sobered and leaned forward.

"Steve? What's wrong? Is the pain worse? ... Do you need me to get someone for you?"

"Ruby? ... What happened ... to Ruby? ..."

Relieved that it was nothing more serious, Mike placed a calming hand on the young man's shoulder and spoke quickly to alleviate Steve's obvious concern.

"Take it easy now. She's fine. She has a cast on her leg but the Doctor said she's young and she'll heal just fine in time. Actually they say she's a bit of a miracle case. There were no spinal or neck injuries Thank God and no internal bleeding and even her head wound wasn't as serious as yours. Looks like she landed on her leg and then hit her head second. Her leg took the most damage ..."

Mike noticed that Steve hung on his every word about Ruby and that when he was finished relating her condition, Steve slumped a little back onto the pillow and closed his eyes briefly, visibly relieved that she was ok.

"She's being well taken care of so you just lie back and relax and do what the Doctors tell you to and you'll be out of here soon."

At those words Steve's face darkened and he grumbled weakly.

"How long ... do I have to stay here?"

"Now don't start that Buddy boy ... You'll stay as long as they need you to, you hear me? It's a concussion so it needs observing. At the minute they're talking twenty four hours but you kick up any and that could end up longer, ok?"

Steve groaned and Mike chuckled at his reaction, although he knew that if the roles were reversed he would feel exactly the same way so he did feel inclined to sympathize.

"Now, now ... twenty four hours isn't that bad ... And anyway the Doctor said you'll probably sleep for most of it. The best thing for you now is sleep to heal that injury of yours."

Steve knew arguing was futile and anyway Mike was right. Twenty four hours wasn't too bad and he was feeling abnormally tired. Behind his ear hurt and he gingerly felt the large padded dressing covering it.

"Man ... that stings ..."

"Yeah, well you have a doozy of a laceration back there ... Fifteen stitches ..."

"FIFTEEN STITCHES ...? " Steve said a little louder than he intended to and winced as the volume aggravated his headache again.

"That's right ... That was some rock that hit you ..."

Steve shifted his position a little and winced again.

"Easy Steve ... Your back is a little sore from where you shielded Ruby from those falling rocks. Best to stay on your side where you are for now."

It took several seconds for Mike's words to once more filter through the foggy net that seemed to be clouding his thoughts annoyingly and he realized that Mike had guessed what he had done. He blushed slightly as he awkwardly scratched at the bed covers.

"What? You didn't think I'd realize that? " Mike asked, seeing his expected modest reaction. "I AM a detective you know? Two bruises on your lower back, one massive cut on the back of your head. It doesn't take a genius to figure out how you got those injuries, now does it?"

Steve awkwardly smiled and spoke defensively.

"You would have done the same Mike ..."

Mike reached out and ruffled Steve's already messy bed hair and chuckled.

"Yes ... I probably would under those circumstances so ... ok, I'll let you off without a lecture this time ... But you do realize one of these days this hero business is going to get you killed, don't you?"

"She was just a kid, Mike. What was I SUPPOSED to do, huh?"

Steve again defended himself a little too loudly for his headache's liking and suffered the aching consequences.

"Ok, ok ... Calm down ... but you could have just waited for the professionals to handle it, you know? ..."

"Oh no ... No, she woke up before they arrived Mike ... You heard her screaming, right? If I hadn't have been there to try and keep her still and calm then ..."

"Ok, ok ... point taken ... Just do me a favor will you and no more rock climbing while we're on the job, alright? You can do what you like on your own time but on the job NO WAY. I don't think my nerves could STAND IT" Mike emphasized, ruffling Steve's hair gently again to shove home his point.

Steve chuckled weakly again and nodded appeasingly.

"Don't worry! ... I never want to see another cliff for as long as I live thank you very much."

"Well I'm glad to HEAR it ... "

Steve shifted uncomfortably again and seemed to glance behind Mike towards the window. It was dark and he suddenly wondered what time or indeed what day it was.

"Mike? How long have I been here exactly?"

"Not as long as it probably feels like. They brought you in here about two thirty and it's just coming up to ten o'clock now."

"So it's still the same day ... more or less ..."

"Yes ... You were drifting in and out all afternoon. Don't you remember me talking to you earlier ..."

"Everything's kind of fuzzy. I think I remember you talking to me at some stage ... Was it about the mask?"

Mike chuckled and smiled warmly.

"That's right. You kept trying to pull it off and I told you to keep it on ... "

Steve tried to replay the morning before the incident but his brain wasn't cooperating at all. There was something he knew he was supposed to remember and yet the concussion was causing his thoughts to fail him. Mike could see Steve struggling with something and nudged him gently.

"What's the matter? Is there something else bugging you?"

"Weren't we ... supposed to do something this afternoon?"

"Boy, you really are addled aren't you? We were working on the Drew case. You remembered the way he held his glass. We were about to head back to the lab when Ruby ... well when the screaming started."

Mike's words brought back some clarity and in that moment he bolted up too fast and spoke in a fair amount of pain.

"The COFFEE CUP! ... We were supposed to check for ... prints ... OW!"

Steve closed his eyes tight as the room spun precariously and his stomach rolled again unpleasantly as Mike once more stood up and grabbed his shoulders, gently lowering him back down slowly as he spoke

"STEVE! You are not SUPPOSED to MOVE that fast ... You're supposed to be resting. Now don't worry about the coffee cup. I rang Charlie in the Lab just a while ago while you were asleep and he's going to check it out for me and ring me back. So please ... Don't get excited. I'll HANDLE it, ok?"

"Ok ... Ooh Mike ... My head really hurts ... Do you think you could ask the nurse for something for the pain please?"

Steve very rarely EVER asked for pain relief of ANY kind so the fact that he had specifically requested some now was enough for Mike to become concerned. The Doctor earlier had assured him that Steve was doing very well all things considered. The bruising on his lower back had thankfully been merely superficial and there had been no internal bleeding or internal damage of any kind. His body temperature had been successfully raised back up to an acceptable level. His concussion was a mild to moderate one so apart from a headache that might last a few days and a certain amount of fatigue that went hand in hand with any brain injury and the necessity to have the two dressings: the one on his head and the one on the palm of his left hand cleaned and changed at regular intervals, the Doctor had assured Mike that Steve should be free to go home the following afternoon but wouldn't be cleared to go back to work for at least two to three more days depending. Pain relief and plenty of rest were the Doctors orders, both of which Mike assumed Steve would kick up about like all the times before. Seeing Steve now in a good deal of distress, Mike stood up and hurried out to find a nurse.

"I'll just go and get someone now. Just hold tight ..."

"Thanks ..."

Within minutes, Mike returned with the nurse and she came armed with a rather large syringe. Quickly injecting the syringe into her patient's IV line, the nurse carried out some vital checks before turning to Mike who had been watching Steve carefully throughout the examination that had followed the needle.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes, he just needs to get some rest. I'm afraid visiting is over for now Lieutenant. He really does need to sleep and you can come back in the morning if you wish."

Mike scowled at the nurse and looked like he was about to protest his expulsion when Steve raised a hand and tipped the side of Mike's arm to draw his attention.

"That's ok Mike ... You should get home yourself anyway ... It's been a long day. I'll be fine. She's right ... I am pretty tired ... Which is pretty pathetic seeing as I seem to have spent the entire day sleeping on and off ... " he added in disgust.

"Well that's the concussion causing that ... You sure you'll be OK?"

"Yeah ... Thanks Mike ... you know ... for everything today ..."

"Well I don't exactly know what you're thanking me for ... I ah .. I didn't do an awful lot ..."

"You were there ... Sometimes that's more than enough Mike ..."

A warm smile crossed Mike's face and he nodded gratefully.

Ok ... Well I'll head home if you're sure you'll be ok. Get some sleep and don't give the staff a hard time, do you hear me? I'll pop back in the morning and hopefully by then we'll have news from the Lab. Goodnight Buddy boy."

"Goodnight Mike ..."

Mike headed towards the door as the nurse fixed Steve's pillows and stopping briefly he turned and spoke back to the young man in the bed.

"Oh and Steve ... You did good today Buddy boy ... I ah ... I'm proud of you and well ... I guess I just wanted you to know that, that's all."

Steve stared at Mike for several seconds and finally a haunting smile crept across his lips.

"Thanks Mike ... That means a lot ..."

"See ya ..."

"Ok ..."

Steve watched Mike disappear through the door and settled back against the pillows. The drugs were starting to kick in and he felt the pain start to ease and with it the tiredness returned. Yawning involuntarily,he vaguely remembered the nurse pulling up his blanket before he drifted back off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 7

Steve wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but it didn't feel like very long before he felt a gentle hand shake his shoulder and he heard a soft voice trying to rouse him.

"Wake up for me ... Come on now ... I need you to wake up for me ..." the persistent voice repeated as Steve reluctantly and drowsily opened his eyes to see the middle aged nurse from earlier standing beside his bed.

"What's ... going on? " Steve grumbled as he noticed the overhead dim light had been turned on and he closed his eyes to a bare crack to guard them against the sudden brightness as the nurse smiled and explained.

"I'm sorry dear but because of your concussion we have to wake you up every two hours and ask you two questions to check your lucidity. "

"Not ... two hours yet ... just closed my eyes ... " Steve drowsily mumbled, closing his eyes again and burying his face further into the pillow, forgetting how annoying the tortuous question procedure was after a head injury but the nurse was insistent.

"I know it feels like you've only just closed your eyes but I can assure you that you've been asleep for two hours already. Come on now. The sooner you answer the two questions, the sooner you can go back to sleep."

Knowing that she wasn't going to leave him in peace until he cooperated, Steve grizzled, turned over, rubbed at his tired and sore eyes and spoke sleepily.

"Ok ... What do you want to ask me?"

"First tell me your name, please?"

"Steve ah ... Steven Keller ... " he answered sleepily, quite pleased with himself. "What else?"

"Where do you live?"

"That's easy ... I live in ... in ah ..."

The nurse looked on anxiously as Steve seemed to struggle to remember for a moment. Steve's eyes widened a little more as he continued to mutter under his breath.

"Ah ... I live in ..."

Becoming concerned, the kindly nurse leaned over and placed a settling hand upon his shoulder.

"Mr. Keller? ... Can't you remember?"

Steve's panic filled eyes met hers briefly and he seemed to fluster a little more.

"NO ... no of course I can remember ... I live in ah ... UNION STREET ... That's it ... Union Street."

This time Steve looked more relieved than pleased with himself but sensing that all was not fully right, the nurse asked Steve to elaborate.

"Very good Mr. Keller. What number?"

Steve's face fell as he heard the question he had hoped she wouldn't ask and he looked blankly at the nurse as his memory completely failed him. It had taken longer than it should have for him to even remember the street and now he couldn't for the life of him remember the number of his apartment. " _How could he possibly forget THAT? "_ he thought to himself as his heart started to beat a faster, panicked rhythm in his chest and he was suddenly relieved that despite the different drips and wires, he wasn't connected to a heart monitor that would have immediately alerted the nurse to his current distress. He looked away from the nurse and tried to focus his memory on the three numbers emblazoned on his front door. _He saw them several times a day ! How could he not remember them? There was a two ... yes ... definitely a two at the beginning and a ... a seven at the end ... At least he thought it was a seven ... But was it? And what number came in between? He didn't KNOW! What was he going to answer?_

Before he had time to decide, he felt the nurse pat his shoulder sympathetically and heard her low voice.

"That's alright Mr. Keller. It's really quite normal for there to be a little memory loss after the type of bang to the head that you sustained. Let's leave it for now and we'll talk more in another two hours, ok?"

Steve feared that his flaky answer would only appear on his chart and have a negative impact on his being released the following day and so he flustered further.

"No ... I just need a minute ... I'll ... remember ... I'm just tired that's all ... It will come to me I'm sure ... I think it's two hundred and ... something seven ... I just can't seem to remember the middle number ... It's ... it's really weird ..."

At this stage Steve was rubbing an anxious hand through his hair and looked extremely worried by his inability to remember his own address. Feeling sorry for having caused the young man such stress with the unfortunate but necessary questions, the friendly night nurse tried to calm him down.

"Please don't fret Mr. Keller. I'm sure it will come to you in due course but for now you need to stop thinking about it and get some more rest. I'll come and wake you in another two hours and things might have improved, alright? You must try to go back to sleep now ... It's the best thing for you. Do you need any pain relief? "

"No ... No thank you ... The pain is ok for now."

Fussing with his covers, she then tucked them back around him and plumped his pillow before turning off the overhead light and plunging the room back into semi-darkness, lit only by the light from the outside corridor streaming through the door. She then picked up his chart on her way out and left the room quickly. Steve tried to settle his frayed nerves but they wouldn't settle. _Why couldn't he remember his address and what ELSE had he forgotten? Would it be permanent? ... What if he couldn't remember parts of cases he worked on? ... It could affect his job ..._ There were too many worrying thoughts floating around his sore head for sleep to come back easily. Knowing that Mike had left around ten and going on the fact that the nurse said he had slept for two hours he figured it must be around midnight give or take. It was going to be a long and arduous night by the looks of it.

He licked his dry lips and suddenly felt very thirsty. He thought about calling for the nurse to come back but decided in the moment he would just try to get a drink himself. _Surely he could manage a simple task like that without annoying the busy night nurse?_

Very slowly turning back onto his left side, he managed to gingerly prop himself up on his elbow but even that careful movement caused a slight dizziness. He tried to see the bedside locker but the light from the door didn't grace that area of the room and he couldn't make out what was on it in any useful detail. Knowing he was going to have to try and turn the dim overhead light on in order to successfully find a drink of water, he once more very slowly reached up his right hand towards the side of the wall where he had seen the nurse switch something when she had turned it off.

Feeling his way along the wall careful not to move too quickly to aggravate his annoying vertigo, his fingers alighted on a double switch. But which one was it? Not sure ... he took a chance and pressed the first one but the main room light came on instead and temporarily blinded him, the intense light hurting his eyes and making him withdraw his hand abruptly to cover his eyes and curse under his breath at his poorly made choice. His vision blurred and he blinked his eyes to clear it, keeping them half closed to guard them from the glaring overhead, florescent glow. Opened just a crack and with his vision slightly off, Steve saw the plastic tumbler of water on the edge of the bedside locker but with his vision off kilter and his head starting to throb, he misjudged the distance to the tumbler and in his haste, he knocked the tumbler and its contents flying down to the floor.

Attempting to grab it and prevent his clumsiness only caused the room to tilt and he groaned loudly and abandoned his rescue attempt as he allowed himself to fall back against the pillows to try and restore his equilibrium as he heard the plastic tumbler bounce off the tiled floor and the slosh of water that accompanied it. _Uh oh ..._ _Now he'd done it! The nurse would NOT be best pleased with his attempt at independence._ As the dizziness abated a little while he lay perfectly still, just then he heard the door to his room open and knew he was in for a telling off about not calling for assistance. Speaking, still with his tired eyes closed shut from the glaring brightness, he mumbled apologetically to try and stave off the nurse's annoyance.

"I'm sorry ... I was just trying to get a drink of water ... I ah ... I'm afraid I knocked it over ... Sorry about the mess ..."

Steve heard the person's footsteps hurry across the tiled floor but heard a different voice than before.

"Oh dear! Let me help you with that ..."

He heard someone fussing to his left and tried to open his eyes to see if there was a different nurse than before in the room but the minute he tried to open them, the light blinded him again and made his head spin. Breathlessly, he pleaded with his unknown helper.

"Excuse me ... Could you please switch off that light for me and turn on the dimmer one instead? It's ... really hurting my eyes ..."

"Oh ... oh of course ... Just a minute ..." the different voice replied and Steve heard the two switches click as they were pressed one after the other.

Feeling it was finally safe to open his eyes fully again, Steve sighed with relief at the dimly lit room that met his sight and didn't cause any painful reaction this time. He looked to his left to thank his helpful visitor but the woman was bent over on the floor mopping up the spilled water and retrieving the fallen cup so he merely caught sight of her back and the back of her head that was strewn with dark blonde hair that seemed to cascade down around her face. Something was different about this woman and he tentatively spoke to her.

"Thank you ... Sorry for the trouble ..."

"Oh it's the least I can do ..." she nervously replied as she finally stood up and then nervously fumbled with the fallen tumbler and the water soaked paper towels that she had dried the floor with as Steve's eyes alighted on and took in the sight of Ruby's mother standing now beside his bed.

He hadn't meant to look so shocked but she had been the last person he had been expecting to see. His jaw had dropped and only made the woman's nervousness increase.

"Oh my ... I'm sorry for calling so late ... I guess you hadn't expected to see me, had you?"

Steve recovered from the shock and spoke in a fluster.

"No ... Not really ... I ah ... thought you were a nurse ... Is ... this about Ruby? " Steve asked in a panicked tone as he suddenly worried that maybe something awful had happened to the little girl to cause her mother to visit him. "She's ok isn't she?"

"Oh no ... she's fine ... Don't worry ... I ah ... I waited until she was settled and asleep to come here ... I ... guess you're wondering why I'm here, huh?"

Steve's brain felt tired and sluggish and it was getting very annoying that it was taking him longer than usual to register simple things. His first feeling was relief that the little girl was alright and it took another few awkward seconds before her question finally filtered through his fog covered brain. Smiling nervously, he slumped back against the pillows and licking his dry lips, he answered this time a little more croakily.

"Yeah ... I guess ... you could say that ..."

Noticing his discomfort, Maria Andrews placed the items in her hand onto the over the bed tray and then searching the locker she found a paper cup and filled it with some water from the jug and reached it out towards him.

"Here, let's get you some water first ..."

Taking the cup gratefully, Steve lifted his head from the pillow and sipped the liquid through his lips, savoring the welcome moisture. He took several sips before he handed it shakily back to his visitor.

"Thanks ... I needed that ..."

Maria smiled at him and felt a little more at ease in his company.

"You're welcome ... I ah ... I was very rude to you earlier today when ... when you brought Ruby back over to me ..."

Steve shrugged his shoulders carefully.

"That's ok ... I get that a lot ... It kind of comes with the job ... You kind of get used to it ..."

That answer made Maria look even more ashamed of her earlier behavior and she reddened in the face as she shuffled her feet on the spot and looked down before continuing.

"No ... No it's not ok and you shouldn't have to get used to something like that. I ... I just felt that you were judging me as a bad mother ..."

"Ma'am, I never said that ... exactly ..."

"No ... No, you didn't. You were too polite to but ... you thought it ... didn't you?"

It was Steve's turn to feel ashamed at the bad thoughts he had had about this strange woman he knew very little about as she called it right. Looking away too at his bed covers he mumbled apologetically.

"Yeah ... yeah I guess it crossed my mind ... Sorry ..."

Maria looked back up at Steve and in that moment admired his honesty.

"Don't be ... I guess sometimes I am a bad mother ... But I have to explain some things to you Inspector ..."

"Ma'am ... You don't have to explain anything to me ... I'm just glad that things worked out as well as they did today. "

"YES ... I ... I do ... You see, my husband ... Ruby's Dad left us when she was only three months old ... He couldn't handle it, he said ... " she said in a sneering tone before pulling her feelings purposefully back into check and asking quietly. "Do you have kids of your own, Mr. Keller?"

Steve shook his head very gingerly.

"No, Ma'am ... I don't."

"Well they're hard work Inspector and being a single parent is NOT an easy thing to be. I'm a photographer. That's what I do best and it's what I do for a living and today I was working up at Battery Spencer on a photo shoot for a magazine. It's what pays the bills. The lady who usually minds Ruby for me was sick so I ... I brought her with me ... I brought my sister along to help me watch her but ... well as much as I love my sister Inspector, she is not very good with kids and tends to spend most of her time looking for a new man in her life."

Steve couldn't help but smile at that statement as he remembered what Ruby had told him her Aunt had said about him and the way she had eyed him up and down uncomfortably before finding out that he was a police officer so what Ruby's mother was telling him certainly seemed to ring true.

"We took our eyes off her for just a second Inspector and ... when I saw her fall I ... I ..."

Ruby's mother seemed to struggle with that image that would no doubt be emblazoned in her memory for the rest of her life and Steve heard her hold back her tears with a stifled sob. He reached out a hand in sympathy and gently touched her arm.

"Hey, hey ... Ruby's ok ... remember?"

Maria wiped at her eyes and smiled gratefully at the young man in the hospital bed.

"Yes ... yes she is Thank God but in that awful moment I ... I thought I'd lost her and ... suddenly all the struggles I've gone through didn't seem so bad or ... even important anymore. I ... realized almost too late Inspector that she means everything to me and ... I ... I couldn't even begin to imagine life without her ... I've gotten a second chance to make everything right and to be a better mother to Ruby and I intend to grab it with both hands. I'll NEVER endanger her like that ever again ... And I ... I wanted you to know that ..."

Ruby's Mother's words came straight from her heart and seemed very genuine and as he watched a grateful tear roll down her cheek, he couldn't help but feel touched by her words. Feeling an emotional lump at the back of his throat, he spoke softly and with a degree of difficulty.

"Well ... I'm glad to hear it ... I ah ... I think you two will be just fine ..."

Again Maria smiled at the obvious compassion in the young Officer's words and she inquired emotionally.

"There's something else that I've wondered about. I mean ... I'm extremely grateful to you for climbing down to help my daughter but I wondered ... why you did it? I mean you didn't have to ... It was so dangerous ... You could have waited until help came ... So why did you?"

Steve stared at the woman and once more shook his head slowly and she could have sworn she saw moisture building in his eyes in the dim overhead light streaming down on the top of his wavy brown hair.

"I guess ... I felt a little responsible because ... I brought her over there you know ... near the edge ..."

Maria reached out this time and touched his arm lightly in the same way he had with her earlier and she spoke animatedly.

"Inspector, you had nothing to feel bad about. You put Ruby's hand straight into mine. I'm the one that let go of it. NOT you ..."

Steve looked down and responded slowly.

"Yeah ... Yeah I guess ... I don't know exactly except that ... I didn't want anything bad to happen to her ... It's why I became a cop. To help people ... To try and make the world a better place I guess or at least to do my part ..."

Maria stared even more admiringly at the young Officer and smiled through her glistening tears.

"Well what do you know? A cop with a heart. You must be a pretty rare find Inspector ..." she said in more of a playful manner than a sarcastic one.

Steve took the comment in good spirit and smiled back.

"There's more of us than you think ... Maybe you shouldn't judge us by first looks either, huh?"

Maria blushed.

"Touché ...You know I think you're right and I promise not to be so quick to judge in future."

"Me too ..."

"I ah ... I'm also sorry about the rock fall that you got hurt in ... I got a little hysterical and went a little too close to the edge."

"YOU caused that?"

Maria blushed even redder.

"I'm afraid so ... They said you got hurt because you covered Ruby to stop her getting further hurt by the rocks that fell ... "

Seeing the padded bandage jutting out behind Steve's right ear against the pillow she winced and added softly.

"Ooh! I'd say that really smarts ... I'm really sorry ... I really can't ever thank you enough for what you did for my little girl. "

Steve grinned wider.

"Oh I think you already have by turning off that light a while ago and cleaning up the mess I made so that I won't get into trouble with the night nurse." he said humorously to avoid any more awkwardness.

Accepting compliments and accolades had never been his strong point. Just then the door to the room opened and the nurse's unhappy voice echoed into the room.

"WHAT ON EARTH? ... Miss, you shouldn't be in here. This patient is on strict bed rest. No visitors allowed. Didn't you read the sign on the door?"

"That's ok ... She wasn't doing any harm ..." Steve began defensively but the nurse silenced him immediately.

"Mr. Keller? You are SUPPOSED to be sleeping, remember?"

Steve rolled sympathetic eyes towards Maria as she flustered and jumped in to the conversation to apologize.

"Yes, I know Nurse ... I'm very sorry. I only needed a quick moment ... I'm leaving now."

Then turning back towards Steve, she smiled and took his right hand in hers and shook it gently.

"Thank you Inspector Keller for everything and ... for listening ... I had better get back up to Ruby now in case she wakes and looks for me. You know ... she calls you the man with the cold hands but ... they feel very warm to me. I hope you feel better real soon. Goodbye."

"Thanks and goodbye ... Tell Ruby I was asking for her, will ya?"

"Sure ... Take care ..." Maria said as she weaved past the unimpressed looking nurse and exited the room hastily.

Steve watched the nurse anxiously as she crossed the room to stand over him before repeating softly.

"You know she really wasn't here that long and I don't think she meant any harm. She was just a little bit upset ... "

"Who was she? Do you know her?"

"Yes. She's the mother of the little girl ..."

The nurse's face fell and she seemed undoubtedly sorry for her outburst.

"The little girl you climbed down to today Mr. Keller?"

"Yeah ..."

"Oh I see ... Well I'm sorry if I seemed a little harsh with her but YOU are my responsibility Mr. Keller and strict bed rest and NO VISITORS means just that I'm afraid. Dr. Robinson would NOT be impressed if I let the rules slide and your condition deteriorated Mr. Keller."

Realizing that the nurse was just following orders, Steve smiled warmly at her.

"Fair enough. I'll behave ..." he added, raising his hands in mock surrender just as the nurse turned and spotted the items on the over the bed tray. Looking back with a questioning look, Steve blushed and spoke in a flustered manner.

"AH! I can explain those ... You see I was thirsty and well ... I didn't want to bother you for something so trivial so ... well I tried to put on the light but I ah ... pressed the wrong switch and the main light came on see ... so ... well it hurt my eyes and then I tried to reach for the tumbler and misjudged the distance ... and then it ... well it sort of fell and hit the floor ... I mean I tried to catch it but then I got a little dizzy ..."

Steve stopped mid-sentence as he saw the nurse's stern look return briefly and he mumbled weakly.

"I think I should probably stop relating this story about now, right?"

The young man's flustered account was such that the nurse found it hard to find the incident anything other than amusing. Shaking her head and holding back a chuckle she asked humorously.

"Yes, I think that's probably a good idea Mr. Keller ..."

Steve smiled and ventured tentatively.

"At least it's all cleaned up."

"Yes, so I see ... And is that your idea of "behaving" Mr. Keller?"

Seeing the nurse's faint smile made Steve relax a little and smiling now back at the nurse he chuckled weakly.

"Ah ... I guess not. Sorry.

"Mr. Keller what AM I going to do with you? You know I have patients in other rooms that ring their bell every two minutes for no reason at all and then I have you who won't ring that bell even if your life depended on it. Please Mr. Keller ... if you really want to behave for me ... USE the BELL. Ok?"

"Ok ... " Steve chuckled.

He felt very tired again all of a sudden and he rubbed at his sore eyes and yawned involuntarily. Noting her patient's sudden slump she picked up his wrist and lifted her watch from her uniform as she proceeded to question him tentatively.

"You look very pale Mr. Keller. How are you feeling?"

"Just a little tired that's all " he answered wearily.

Checking his pulse, she glanced up every now and then to study him closely. He looked worn out and yet even if he fell back to sleep she knew she would have to wake him in another two hours for more questions.

"Well that's why we have a no visitor rule in place Mr. Keller. They will just wear you out at the minute I'm afraid."

Frowning and dropping Steve's wrist back onto bed, she responded in a worrying tone.

"Your pulse is a little bit fast. Did you get some water to drink earlier?"

"Yeah, yeah I did thanks."

"Ok, let's just check your dressings then, shall we?"

Turning his head slightly to expose his dressing more, he waited and winced as the nurse probed it and then the one on his hand.

"Ok, they seem fine. Right so. Off to sleep with you now, ok?"

"Are you going to wake me in another two hours again?" Steve half grumbled.

The kindly nurse smiled.

"Well Mr. Keller, I'll make you a deal. You behave yourself and try to get back to sleep and I'll leave it for three hours this time. How does that sound?"

Steve grinned from ear to ear.

"That sounds good. You've got yourself a deal."

The nurse reached up and turned off the light again and spoke once more in an authoritative tone.

"And if you need anything Mr. Keller before then or after you MUST promise to ring the bell for me. Ok?"

"Absolutely ... Scouts honor " Steve replied mischievously.

The nurse laughed and fixed his covers before turning and heading for the door.

Just as she reached it, she looked back across at her patient, now barely visible, snuggled down beneath the covers, the top of his head just visible from where she stood and from the streaming light from the door.

"Mr. Keller?"

"Yeah?" came the somewhat drowsy, muffled reply.

"Were you ever even IN the scouts?"

A soft, drowsy chuckle emanated from the direction of the bed as Steve's muffled voice came again.

"Ah no ... Sorry ..."

"That's what I figured ... " she said as she burst out laughing. "Sleep well Mr. Keller."

Steve snuggled into the pillow and yawned again noisily. Maria's visit had at the very least taken his mind off his annoying memory loss and the humorous banter with the nurse had helped too so it didn't take too long this time for peaceful sleep to claim him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 8

Mike Stone headed through the main hospital doors bright and early at seven am, smiling at those he passed along the way. Things were finally beginning to look up and it was the start of a whole new day. He had some good news for Steve and yesterday's traumas were well on their way to being filed away as just bad memories. He went up in the elevator and exited on the fourth floor, walking with a spring in his step towards the nurse's station as he spotted Nurse Phyllis Collins who he knew had been in charge of Steve's care last night. She was writing up her charts in advance of the imminent hand over to the day staff and didn't see Mike approaching. As she wrote frantically to get caught up, a small bouquet of fresh flowers suddenly appeared on the counter in front of her and as she smiled, Mike's face appeared around them.

"Good morning. Just a little token of thanks for looking after the boy wonder last night. I hope he wasn't too difficult to handle. He's almost as bad a patient as I am ..." Mike added chuckling.

"Oh Lieutenant ... You shouldn't have ...Oh but they're beautiful. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Boy you know, it's shaping up to be a glorious day outside. It's going to be a hot one. So ... how is he? Is he awake? Is it ok if I go in and see him? I brought him some clean clothes for later on when he's released."

Phyllis stood up and placed the flowers down as she flustered a little, not wanting to spoil Mike's obvious good mood but needing to tell him some important things at the same time.

"Yes, yes he's awake alright Lieutenant ..."

"Oh great. Don't worry, I can see you're busy. I can head in there myself." Mike said as he tipped his fedora and headed off down the corridor in the direction of Steve's room.

Phyllis hurried around out of the nurse's station and almost ran to catch up with his long strides and reaching out she grabbed his arm more forcefully than she had intended to, stopping him efficiently mid-stride.

"LIEUTENANT? ... Just a moment."

Turning around, Mike's smile slowly faded as he saw the nurse's serious expression which he figured was being caused by more than tiredness after a long shift.

"Yes? ... Is he still not being allowed visitors?" Mike asked, half hoping that that was the reason she had stopped him but something deep in his gut was telling him that there was something else wrong.

"No ... no, he's allowed visitors this morning Lieutenant ... It's just that I need to speak to you first before you go in there ..."

"Well that sounds ominous ... Is everything ok? Has something happened? He's alright isn't he?"

Phyllis could see Mike's face turn serious and could hear the anxiety and worry now quite evident in his voice and moved to reassure him quickly.

"Yes ... yes he's ok but well ... I'm afraid Mr. Keller didn't have a very good night. With his concussion, we had to wake him every couple of hours and ask him questions. He ... he got very confused with some of the answers ..."

Mike's shoulders that had been so upbeat moments before visibly slumped and he stuttered worryingly.

"Well, a certain amount of confusion is normal with a concussion ... isn't it?"

"Yes, yes of course it is but that wasn't all I'm afraid ... He was violently sick about three hours ago ... "

"I see ... but well ... nausea is normal too with a concussion. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. You're right but Steve ... woke up vomiting ..."

"Woke up ... vomiting? " Mike repeated, horrified at how dangerous that could have been.

"Yes ... Luckily he was already lying on his side but it was quite distressing for him. He hadn't time to press the call button and he was in quite a state when we got to him. Then the clean up caused even more distress as you can imagine and all the necessary movement caused even more dizziness. "

Knowing his partner as well as he did, Mike cringed as he could only imagine how bad Steve would have felt at the indignity of such an incident. He suddenly felt almost guilty for his earlier good mood and his refreshing night's sleep considering what Steve had been contending with all the while. Finding himself at a loss for words as he continued to worry about the effect such an embarrassing episode would have had on his young friend, he startled as the nurse's hand contacted sympathetically with his arm and drew him from his thoughts.

"Lieutenant ... There is something else I need to talk to you about ... Are you aware that a concussion can on occasion cause ... well a certain amount of ... emotional instability?"

"Emotional instability? ... I'm not sure what you mean exactly?"

"Patients who have concussion can get upset quite easily or annoyed and frustrated for very little reason and find themselves totally unable to control it ... They ah ... can get also get a little depressed because of it."

Mike's face grew even more concerned.

"Wait a minute ... Are you saying that Steve is showing signs of that too?"

The nurse nodded sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He's been very down this morning and isn't communicating very much ... We tried to see if he could stomach some breakfast but he hasn't showed much interest and after the incident earlier we haven't pushed him to eat as you can imagine. For now we'll let Steve take the lead where feeling up to eating is concerned. He's still on the IV so if he doesn't eat yet it won't have any drastic consequences."

"Well should we be concerned? I mean could it mean there is something more seriously wrong with Steve?"

"No ... No all of what Steve is going through is quite normal for the type of concussion Steve is suffering from and as the injury heals, he should recover one hundred percent but we'll watch him closely for now and I just wanted you to be aware of it when you go to see him. He ... well he may act slightly out of character but you must understand that what's happening right now is more or less out of Steve's control and is related to his injury"

"I see well ... thanks for the heads up. "

Patting Mike's arm reassuringly, she added smiling.

"I think seeing you will do him the world of good anyway. It's been quite an upsetting and worrying night for him. A friendly face might be just what he needs to see right now to cheer him up. I'll be at the desk. Just ring the bell if you need me. "

"Ok ... Thanks ..." Mike added as he watched the nurse turn and head back down towards the Nurse's station somewhat wearily.

Her words had worried him. Steve very rarely got outwardly upset. He had on occasion seen a quick burst of temper from his young partner over the time that he had known him but mostly on the job when it came to things he cared about or where injustice was concerned but upset he always kept well guarded and bottled up. He worried about how the effect of not being able to control his emotions would impact on the young man and he feared any effect would be a negative one. For now though he had to try and pull the young man from whatever pit of depression he had gotten himself into. So pasting back a wide smile on his face, he took a deep, steadying breath and headed for Steve's room with a purpose.

Reaching the door, he peered through the round glass window at the top and saw Steve lying slightly propped up in a sitting position in the bed, staring blankly towards the window. He looked alarmingly pale and totally worn out and yet he wasn't sleeping ... just staring. Mike could see that there was a discarded breakfast tray on the over the bed tray which seemed to have been haphazardly pushed away at some stage as it lay at an angle from the bed. Taking one more deep breath, Mike turned the door handle and entered in as jovial a manner as he could muster considering the disturbing worry for his partner that was now churning a storm up in his gut.

"Well ... Good morning Buddy boy ... "

Mike's words registered immediately with the distracted young man but Mike noticed how he purposefully turned his head extra slowly around and seeing Mike he appeared to force a weary smile.

"Hey Mike ... You're early. I ah ... didn't expect you so soon ..."

Mike put a purposeful spring in his step and headed towards the visitor's chair while taking off his trench coat as he went and spoke in a jovial manner.

"Well you know me Buddy boy. Up at the crack of dawn as usual so I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing. Look at you, sitting up. You're looking good all things considered ..." Mike lied, hoping the compliment would at the very least raise a wider smile but his hopes were in vain as even the small one he had managed on his arrival disappeared completely instead.

Not allowing himself to get discouraged, Mike continued in a pleasant tone, determined to cheer Steve up come hell or high water.

"Oh and before I forget ... I even stopped by your place and got you some clean clothes for coming home in" he said, raising the carrier bag he was holding so Steve could see it before setting it down beside the bed.

"Thanks ... " was Steve's only weak response and again without a familiar Keller smile in sight.

"Well your shirt was all bloody and even your trousers were all mucky and dusty from the climb ... So I'll take them and my overcoat and drop them into the dry cleaners later on this afternoon. Ok?"

"Your overcoat! I forgot I was wearing that ... Oh Man ... Did I get blood on that too?" Steve asked a little concerned.

"Oh don't worry about that. It wasn't much and besides ... after a trip to the dry cleaners it will be good as new just like your own clothes."

Mike accompanied his answer with a wide smile to show his young partner that the bloodied overcoat was not a problem at all but Steve's face remained remorseful. Mike allowed Steve to speak next to try and second guess what was going through the young man's head and he didn't have to wait long.

"It's a pity a trip to the dry cleaners wouldn't do the same thing for me, huh Mike?"

Mike heard the audible self pity that was so unlike his young partner and the nurse's words replayed in his head. Deciding humor was the only way to go, Mike quipped in his usual quick fire way.

"Oh you'd never fit in the dryer ... Besides imagine what effect all that steam would have on that carefully combed hair of yours? Huh?"

Mike was heartened as a more genuine flicker of the old Keller smile briefly appeared before disappearing as quickly as it came but Mike figured if he could raise it once he could do it again. He listened as Steve spoke wearily.

"Yeah ... Yeah I guess you're right ... "

"You know I must admit I ... well I thought you'd be more excited about the prospect of getting out of here Buddy Boy. What gives?"

"I ... I don't think he's gonna let me go today Mike ..."

"Oh? ... Have you seen the Doctor today?"

"No ... No, he hasn't been around yet."

"Then why are you assuming he won't let you home? He was pretty confident yesterday that you'd be ok to leave later this afternoon."

"Last night ... they ah ... kept waking me every couple of hours to ask me questions ..."

"Oh I'd forgotten they did that with a concussion ... No wonder you look so tired this morning ..."

"Yeah ... But Mike ... I ... I couldn't answer some of the questions ..."

Mike could hear the audible worry and detected a slight break in Steve's voice as he attempted to relay what had happened during the night. Feeling some comfort was needed, Mike reached out and placed what he hoped would be a comforting hand on Steve's right arm as he spoke.

"Steve, you have a concussion. You're bound to be a little confused for a while."

"No ... No, Mike you don't understand. I couldn't remember some really simple things."

"Like what?"

Steve's bottom lip visibly trembled and Mike could detect a deep reluctance to elaborate before he seemed to force his voice to work.

"I ... I couldn't remember where I lived ... I mean I eventually remembered the street but ... I couldn't get the number Mike ... I mean I blanked ... That's bad, right?"

Mike swallowed hard and watched Steve study his face for a reaction. Keeping his facial expression calm and as unworried looking as he could, he forced a smile and patted the arm under his hand.

"Well do you remember it this morning ?"

"Yeah ... two eight seven. It came to me eventually but it wasn't just that ... At the time she asked I couldn't remember Olsen's first name and ... and I ... Mike, I couldn't remember Jeannie's name ... I mean JEANNIE, Mike! "

Steve's voice definitely broke this time and Mike could see a deep level of angst and concern in the young man's words. Needing to help his young partner in any way he could, he spoke reassuringly.

"Hey ... Hey! Ok now. Ok. ... I think you're being a little hard on yourself. You took quite a blow from that rock you know? Enough to cause a laceration and fifteen stitches. There's bound to be a little fogginess after that and seems to me you remember those things ok this morning ... Give yourself a break, huh? And don't second guess the Doctor, ok? Wait and see what he has to say. It mightn't be as bad as you think, alright?"

Steve's ragged breathing slowed a little and he nodded solemnly and Mike felt his words had been received well. Whether they were enough to banish his every worry was debatable but for now at least Steve seemed to take some semblance of comfort from them.

"Ok ... Ok, but that's not all, Mike ... Something else happened ..."

Mike could see visible tears building in Steve's eyes and again, the Nurse's words came back in his head. It was an unusual sight to see Steve getting outwardly upset and so he decided in that instant to spare the young man having to impart the difficult details.

"That's alright Steve ... I know ... The nurse told me about you being sick ..."

Steve stopped and stared sorrowfully at the older man before stammering emotionally.

"She did? ..."

Now squeezing Steve's upper arm in a deliberate show of sympathy, he added.

"That must have been pretty scary to wake up like that, huh?"

Steve's eyes filled more and he looked away slowly but Mike could feel the palpable tremor running through his young partner's body as he then mumbled further.

"It's all a bit of a blur ... It happened pretty fast ... Before I realized what was happening, there were several people in the room all moving me and ... fixing me up ..."

Mike heard the tortuous tone and his heart went out to the young man. To Steve, something like that would have been an unthinkable horror and he could only begin to imagine what was going through his head during the upsetting incident. It was only then, Mike noticed that there was a small kidney shaped bowl on the other side of the bed just shy of Steve's left hand and that his partner's fingers were just touching it nervously, seeming to keep it close in case there was a repeat performance, one that he would be ready for this time. It only served to confirm to the older man what an ordeal it had been for Steve and how its after effects were still having repercussions. Glancing over at the discarded breakfast tray then he ventured tentatively.

"Steve? Are you still feeling queasy?"

Steve turned again very slowly to look back at Mike.

"What?"

Mike nodded down to the bowl near Steve's hand as way of an explanation for his unexpected question and realizing what Mike was referring to, Steve nodded slowly.

"Yeah ... Yeah a little. I ... I tried to eat some of the breakfast they brought but ... I don't think it was my best idea ..."

"Do you want me to get it further away from you? Maybe the smell of it is bothering you, huh?"

"Yeah ... Yeah, could you please? I pushed it away as far as I could but I still can't move too fast or else it brings back the dizziness ..."

That statement further worried the older man. _Surely the awful vertigo he'd been suffering from last night should have eased somewhat by now?_ But at least for now Mike felt he could help in a more tangible way so standing up he pushed the over the bed tray table across the room to the far wall, noting as he did that some of the tea had been drunk and a small corner of the scrambled eggs and a few bites of toast had been consumed for better or worse. Returning to Steve he forced a wide smile as he did.

"There ... That might help it some, huh? Can I get you anything else or do anything for you?"

Mike watched as Steve took several deep breaths, visibly relieved that the barely eaten meal had been removed from his sight before he responded gratefully.

"Yeah ... Could you get some fresh water please? That stuff's been there all night. It's gone kind of warm ..."

Steve ended that statement with a definite shudder and Mike came around the other side of Steve's bed towards the locker and taking up the water jug standing there he felt the outside of the glass container.

"I see what you mean ... Don't worry ... I'll go and get you some fresh water. "

Steve watched Mike disappear and then allowed himself several quiet sobs of heartache to dispel the rising upset that he was trying so hard to quell in Mike"s presence but couldn't seem to get a handle on. He barely had time to rub the moisture from his eyes before the door reopened and Mike returned animatedly.

"Here we go Buddy Boy, nice and cold. Would you like some now?"

"Yeah, thanks ... I'm kind of thirsty ..."

Steve took the proffered glass tumbler that Mike had recently filled and sipped at it greedily. It felt nice and chilled and he savored it before handing it back to Mike gratefully.

"Thanks Mike ... Could you help me get back lying down now please? They sat me up for breakfast but my back is kind of hurting sitting up and I think I'd rather lie down now ..."

"Sure ... How do you put this thing down?" Mike said studying the side of the bed carefully.

"I think there's a lever at the side but MIKE? ... Don't put me down too fast, will ya?"

Mike could hear the audible angst in Steve's voice and could feel his nerves jangling a little more than they were previously. He found the lever and then stood back up and thought out a plan.

"Ok, I think I found the lever but let's sit you up a bit more first. If you grab my elbow and hold yourself up while I put the back of the bed down then we can lower you slowly back down then. How does that sound? Think you can manage that?"

"Yeah ... Yeah I think so ..."

"Alright, grab my elbow ..."

Steve grabbed Mike's elbow and between the two of them, he managed to raise himself up slowly, his grip on Mike's elbow tightening as Mike released his helping hand and reached down to lower the bed. It jolted back down with a thud as the lever was depressed and Mike was suddenly glad he had suggested raising Steve up first or else the sudden descent could have had dire consequences for the young man. He felt Steve startle as the bed fell and looking embarrassed towards him to make sure he was ok, Mike mumbled apologetically.

"Sorry about that ... Just as well you didn't go down that fast with it, huh?"

"Yeah ... " Steve stuttered in a relieved sounding tone before Mike took a firm hold of him again briefly.

"You want one pillow or two under you?""

"I'm not sure ... Maybe just one."

Letting go of him again to discard the second pillow, he then lowered Steve down gently but as soon as Steve's head hit the low pillow, he could feel his nausea increase and he closed his eyes and spoke urgently.

"No wait Mike ... I'm gonna need that second pillow please?"

"Ok, ok, back up you come"

"Easy, easy Mike ..." Steve pleaded as Mike started to move him a little too fast

"Sorry Buddy boy ... Is your dizziness still that bad?"

"Yeah ... I can't move too fast ... Trouble is I keep forgetting ..."

"You better tell the Doctor about that when he gets here." Mike said, returning the second pillow back under Steve and settling him onto them more carefully this time.

"What? And give him more of an excuse to keep me here even longer?"

"Steve, there's no point in coming home if you're not up to it yet. You need to be able to move around without your head spinning all the time. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if you had to stay in a little longer."

Steve scowled in Mike's direction at the logic he didn't want to hear right then. Instead horrified that Mike would even suggest such a thing he barked in annoyance.

"Well thanks for the support. Whose side are you on anyway? "

Seeing the look of betrayal in Steve's face and knowing he had definitely said the wrong thing in Steve's current unpredictable mood, Mike tried to make amends.

"Ok ... OK ... Calm down will you? I'm on YOUR side. I always am ... You KNOW that Steve. "

Steve's facial expression softened slightly but still visibly harbored an ounce of resentment at Mike's eagerness for him to stay in that Hospital bed. Suddenly remembering the good news he had meant to impart earlier, Mike sat down on the edge of Steve's bed grinning from ear to ear and hoped his news would bring some degree of cheer to his young ailing partner.

"Say I almost forgot ... I have some good news that might cheer you up."'

" You have?" Steve asked blankly.

Mike was sure Steve would know exactly what good news he would be talking about, having been so eager to find out about the Lab results the previous night which made Mike worry a little more as he read from Steve's look that he had forgotten completely about the case. Then deciding that after his harrowing night it was probably quite understandable that Steve's memory was a little off and he just needed a gentle reminder, he added playfully.

"Well? ... What good news do you think I might have this morning?"

Steve grew visibly frustrated at Mike's tactics and scowled again.

"I have no idea ... Just tell me already will ya? I'm not in the mood to play your guessing games right now Mike."

The snappy answer caught Mike by surprise and it was so unlike Steve's usual easy going nature. Again remembering the nurse's words and putting his out of character behavior down to the concussion he continued more clearly.

"Ok, ok ... Keep your hair on ... Charlie called me from the Lab about two hours ago."

"And? ... What?"

Still not a flicker of recognition from Steve as to what he was alluding to and now Mike was really concerned.

"STEVE? ... The coffee cup ... He was retesting it, remember?"

Steve's eyes grew thoughtful and then something seemed to click into place as he stammered awkwardly.

"Oh of course! The coffee cup ... What did he find?"

Mike's smile widened further and he spoke proudly.

"You were right Buddy boy. They hadn't dusted the bottom and it hadn't been wiped. He found two ... crystal ... clear prints."

Steve seemed to remember more as he moved himself up a little further on the pillows albeit still gingerly.

"Did you run a check? Did you ... did you find a match?"

"I got Bill to ..."

Mike waited for effect and could see Steve's growing impatience.

"MIKE? ..."

"Two definite matches to one ... Charlie Parker ..."

Steve's face lit up and he jolted up and banged the bed with a closed fist forgetfully as he hissed triumphantly.

"YES ..." before the dizziness returned full force and he regretted the triumphant move as the room started to spin alarmingly. Seeing the young man's difficulty and realizing that the sudden jolt had caused it he reached forward and grabbed Steve's shoulders to hopefully help.

"Hey! Easy now ... No sudden movements, remember? You ok?"

"Yeah ... yeah ... it will pass in a minute. That's great news. Now we can pick him up ..." Steve stammered breathlessly as the room spun, forcing him to close his eyes briefly.

Still holding Steve's elbow in his new upright position, Mike scowled at Steve's choice of words.

"OH NO! Less of the "we". I'M going to pick him up. YOU'RE going to stay in that bed and rest. You're on downtime Buddy boy, remember? "

Steve pulled his elbow from Mike's grip and barked in frustration as the annoying vertigo refused to let up.

"That's NOT FAIR. It's OUR case. I'm the one that thought of the cup. I ... I deserve to be in on the bust. You ... you know how much this one ... means to me ..."

Mike heard the young man's last sentence break dramatically and could tell Steve's new found energy was wearing out rapidly. He could also see that Steve's eyes looked slightly unfocused and knew he had to get him back lying down but he also knew the extent of his partner's stubbornness which was roughly on par with his own. He had hoped to break the bad part of the news more gently but that option was now gone as he spoke this time more in his authoritative Lieutenant voice.

"Now who ever told you life was FAIR? HUH? I know how much this one means to you but I also know that right now you can't even sit up without almost keeling over let alone trying to WALK anywhere. Besides ... picking him up isn't going to be as easy as it sounds because we have to FIND him FIRST."

At those words, Steve glanced back sheepishly at Mike and waited for the blurry figure to come better into focus before stammering incredulously.

"What are you talking about? You had a tail on him. You were going to watch his every move in case he struck again. What? ... Olsen pulled the detail?"

Mike softened his tone.

"No, not exactly. Yesterday when we were out of action, something big went down in Homicide and they ran out of relief for the detail so Olsen ah ... he put ... Dan Barnes from Vice on it."

"DAN BARNES? " Steve yelled and immediately regretted his choice of volume. Taking a deep breath he continued in a lower voice. "Mike? Dan Barnes couldn't tail his own mother ... He lost him, didn't he?"

Mike nodded grimly.

"Yes. Parker must have spotted him. He gave him the slip but DON'T WORRY. We'll FIND him. We have an APB out on him. He can't get far and when we find him WE'LL pick him up and I'll keep YOU posted."

"OH NO ... You're NOT keeping me off this collar Mike. Now give me those clothes you brought. If you're not going to help me ... I'll do it myself ..."

Wishing now that he had never told him about the coffee cup results in the first place, Mike picked up the bag and moved slowly away from the bed. Seeing Mike's intention, Steve made a grab for the bag but Mike was too quick and moved further away as the sudden move caused the dizziness to return full force and Steve sunk across the bed.

"DAMN IT MIKE! Give me the bag ..."

"NO! You're not up to this Steve ... Now you need to lie back down ..."

Mike's defiance gave Steve a new lease of energy fueled by anger and frustration. He pulled himself forward and reached out again to try and reach Mike's new standing position but the IV pulled as the tubing reached its limited stretch and he hissed in pain and pulled back to avoid the added discomfort of dislodging it fully, coping all the time with a dizzy head as his stomach now churned and joined the other annoying symptoms currently torturing him.

"STEVE? LISTEN TO ME ... Now you're just going to make yourself worse acting like this. Now you're NOT going to get these clothes until a Doctor discharges you officially so give it up and let me help you get back into bed. Ok?"

Steve looked up in Mike's direction and the hurt and anger in his eyes alarmed Mike. Steve pulled himself gingerly back up until he was sitting at the edge of the bed with his back turned to the older man. Mike could see his ragged breathing but wasn't sure what the young man's next move was going to be. He sensed his partner's anger dissipating but worried that upset was following close behind. He dropped the bag near the door and approached the bed slowly, deciding to try and talk some sense into the young man now that his anger seemed to be more under control.

"Steve? Buddy Boy, will you listen to me. I know you want to get out of here and ... I understand, believe me but I'll keep you posted about the case every step of the way and ... maybe ... just maybe by the time we find him you might be up to taking a small role in it ... Ok? Provided you follow Doctor's orders now and do what they tell you you HAVE to do to get better. What do you say, huh? ... Steve? ... Talk to me will you?"

Two very faint words emanated from the sickly young man now seeming to sway precariously on the edge of the bed.

"Get out ..."

Mike could hardly believe what he'd just heard ... He knew Steve was taking the fact that he couldn't be involved in the wrapping up of the Drew case hard but he hadn't expected the personal onslaught. Stammering in a shocked tone, he edged a little closer towards the bed.

"Steve, don't push me away. Look I'm sorry, alright. But let's talk about things calmly after we get you back into bed, ok?"

"I said ... I want you to ... GET ... OUT" Steve reiterated, raising his tone alarmingly on the last two words but there was a tremor in his words that wrenched at Mike's heartstrings.

Steve was suffering in more ways than one and for the first time since they had met almost a year ago, Mike was unsure what he should say or do next in order to help him. This was an unusual moment in their budding friendship and one Mike wasn't sure how to deal with for the best. Remembering the nurse's words and knowing Steve was redirecting his own hurt and knowing deep in his own gut that the young man wasn't meaning to be hurtful, Mike made his decision and spoke firmly.

"NO! ... I'm not going anywhere ... You're stuck with me Buddy boy ... Now you can shout at me all you want but I'm going to stay right here and help you Steve whether you like it or not. You're my partner and ... this isn't you talking. This is the concussion making you feel like this Steve ... "

Steve hadn't expected that answer and hung his head, struggling to form any words as tears welled up in his eyes against his will. He felt a strange wave of hopelessness wash over him and found he couldn't stop the upset that was consuming him. He didn't want Mike to witness his imminent meltdown and spoke again, this time barely audibly and in a pleading tone that practically dripped with anguish.

"I ... I don't want you here Mike ... Please ... just go ..."

Mike moved ever closer, almost within reach of the bed, not wanting to move too fast and cause Steve to do anything drastic.

"It's ok Steve ... Everything's going to be ok ..."

Steve felt Mike's presence moving ever closer behind him as the first tear fell down his cheek and he felt in that moment that he had to distance himself somehow from the older man. Not in full control of his common sense as his headache throbbed and his brain fogged, he placed both hands on the side of the bed and began to push himself up instinctively. Seeing Steve attempting to rise, Mike panicked and rushed forwards around the other side of the bed as he yelled helplessly.

"STEVE! ... Don't you DARE try to get up ..."

But it was too late. Steve stood up suddenly and then dropped just as quickly, his legs buckling immediately as Mike thankfully reached him with mere seconds to spare as he grabbed the younger man around the waist and stopped his downward drop. What alarmed Mike the most was that he knew he was bearing Steve's full weight as he struggled to hold him upright and figured he was either unconscious or close to it. Steve's head was slumped against his shoulder and he couldn't see his face to ascertain which one it was.

"Steve? ... STEVE? Can you hear me? ..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 9

A mere pain filled groan came as a reply so Mike hoisted him up a little more and yelled for help.

"HELP ... NURSE! ... HELP!"

The door to the room flew open as Phyllis and Dr. Robinson burst into the room, startled at the sight before them as they rushed forward to assist.

"Dear God ... What The hell happened?" Dr. Robinson inquired crossly as he helped Mike take Steve's weight and between them, they got Steve back up on the bed.

"He tried to get out of bed and dropped like a stone."

The Doctor took out a small penlight and lifted Steve's now closed lids one by one as he shone the light into them. From where Mike now stood slightly behind the Doctor, he swore he saw Steve's eyes roll upwards alarmingly. He also noticed the moisture on his cheek which confirmed his earlier suspicions. The nurse was on the other side of the bed examining the back of Steve's head and she exclaimed urgently.

"Doctor ... His head wound is bleeding again ... "

"How badly?"

"Not too heavily but it's bright red."

The Doctor turned to Mike and questioned him.

"Lieutenant? Did he hit his head again when he fell?"

"NO ... No, he didn't ..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I'm positive. I grabbed him as soon as he fell. "

"Ok, ok that's good ... Nurse Collins, can you put a fresh dressing on that please and then get onto the scan room. Book him in for an urgent CT scan. I want him seen in the next half hour. Make it happen please."

"Yes, Doctor of course ... right away ..." Phyllis replied, sending a sympathetic look in Mike's direction as she opened a sterile dressing pack and then proceeded quickly to turn Steve's head and remove the old bloodied dressing with utmost care.

While the Nurse worked away, Dr. Robinson shook Steve's shoulder gently as he heard a low moan emanate from his patient.

"Steve? ... Steve? This is Dr. Robinson ... I need you to talk to me Steve. I know you can hear me."

Mike watched on anxiously as the low moans continued and he wondered if Steve was feeling every painful ministration of his head wound. As it had been exposed Mike inhaled sharply as he caught his first sight of the raw looking wound, clearly oozing blood. He watched the nurse put slight pressure on the stitches to stem the bleed and heard Steve's moans increase in volume.

"Steve? ... Can you open your eyes for me?"Dr. Robinson continued.

Steve's moans stopped as he appeared to struggle to open his eyes and they flickered open as he then seemed to stare at the Doctor before blinking several times.

"What ... happened?"

"You tried to stand Mr. Keller which at the minute is not recommended. You collapsed on us and your head wound is bleeding again. "

"OW! ..." Steve gasped as those words filtered through the fog in his brain and he felt the fingers that were administering to his wound.

"Sorry Mr. Keller. We're nearly done." Phyllis responded sympathetically.

Mike watched as Steve's eyes closed again briefly and couldn't hold back his concern any longer.

"Doc? What do you think is wrong with him? ... Why are you bringing him for a scan?"

"He's not improving as quickly as we thought he might Lieutenant. The nurse just filled me in on his condition throughout the night. He was quite forgetful and he's still extremely nauseous and dizzy and showing quite dramatic at times behavioral and emotional changes. "

"Yes ... Yes, I noticed that alright. He was acting very strange before he fell ..."

"Look Lieutenant, at this stage I'm not a hundred percent certain what's causing it exactly but we need to rule out anything serious first and foremost. The scan will give us a clearer picture of what's going on."

"Serious? Well ... ah what kind of things could be wrong?" Mike asked, feeling his heart almost constrict with the weight of the worry that he was feeling.

"Lieutenant, there could be a hundred different reasons for Steve's slow recovery including a hairline skull fracture that we could have missed, an internal bleed or some tissue swelling or other scary medical terms that I could startle you with unnecessarily but it could also very easily be perfectly normal ... Concussions are not straight forward. Everyone recovers from them in their own way. Some quickly, some take weeks or months for the symptoms to fully clear up. That's why it's so important that we monitor him closely and keep an eye on what's happening and watch for possible complications. But the MOST important part of his recovery requires rest and I'm not convinced he's getting enough of that right now."

"How ... do you expect me ... to rest ... when people keep waking me? ... OW!..." came an unexpected, breathless reply from Steve, as the nurse continued her ministrations.

Mike thought back to earlier when he had arrived and had seen Steve staring out of the window looking exhausted and the detective in him started putting two and two together. Watching as the nurse finished up the fresh dressing, cleaned up the used ones to be discarded and hurried out of the room, Mike asked the Doctor tentatively.

"Doc? If he wasn't sleeping and getting that rest you say that he badly needs, would that cause his slow recovery and cause some of those symptoms he's showing to worsen?"

"Yes, quite possibly ... Sleep and rest is essential to his recovery right now but he is right. He was woken a fair bit last night but it was necessary to check on his level of consciousness. But that won't be as necessary now so he should get the rest he needs."

"I don't think he will ..."

Dr. Robinson looked sideways curiously at Mike but Mike was watching Steve as the young man's two eyes flickered open again and he stared at Mike nervously. His reaction only confirmed his new suspicions and he answered the Doctor's blank look.

"You see when I arrived earlier he was wide awake staring out that window even though he looked exhausted ... And I think I know why? ..."

"Why Lieutenant? " the Doctor asked blankly.

Steve's breathing became faster and he spoke in a warning tone before Mike had time to respond.

"Mike ... Stop ... Don't Mike ..."

Mike heard the anxiety and desperation in Steve's voice and felt torn in that moment between his loyalty to the young man in the bed and his need to tell the Doctor what he knew Steve had no intention of telling, the consequences of which were already having a disastrous effect on his health. Making the painful and unpleasant decision, Mike looked from Steve to the Doctor and spoke plainly.

"I think he's not sleeping on purpose because he's afraid of getting sick in his sleep again ..."

"MIKE! ..." Steve exclaimed incredulously as his jaw then dropped, not quite believing that Mike had just blatantly ignored his desperate plea and exposed his humiliating truth.

Mike blushed and looked down at the bed covers as Dr. Robinson rounded back around at Steve.

"Steve? Is that true? Have you been refusing to sleep because of that?"

Steve flustered but no words came out as his head hurt really badly and the head wound was stinging tortuously after the cleaning it had received. Feeling the dreaded upset rise within him again against his will and feeling hurt and betrayed by Mike's actions he merely nodded and closed his eyes against the embarrassment of it all.

"Steve? You should have told either myself or the nurse you were feeling anxious about that. What happened to you Steve early this morning was highly unpleasant but not that common. It's very unlikely that it would happen a second time but we can give you some anti-sickness meds as a precaution if it worries you that much. Steve a concussion is SERIOUS. It isn't something you can just macho your way through. This is not a bullet wound in your leg that you can just hobble your way around on. The more you try to push through this the worse you're going to get and feel. You HAVE to give in and accept that you must get plenty of rest to get back on your feet. It's the only way to get over this. "

Steve nodded acceptingly but he could feel the tears building again and cursed whatever strange side effect was causing it. Just then the Nurse poked her head around the door and spoke loudly.

"Excuse me Doctor but the scan room staff wish to speak with you for a moment."

The Doctor scowled at the interruption. He hadn't been quite finished with his patient's necessary lecture but the scan was important and if speaking to them sped things up then it had to take priority right now. Standing up he spoke courteously.

"Please excuse me for a moment gentleman. I'll be right back ... " then pointing his finger at Steve he added firmly. "We'll continue this discussion then young man. Contrary to popular belief Steve, my main aim is NOT to keep you in here indefinitely. I want you back on your feet as much as you do and we need to agree on what YOU need to do to make that happen ..."

Then turning abruptly without waiting for a response he left through the door after Phyllis, leaving Mike alone in the room with Steve. Mike looked up and saw Steve staring at him with hurt and moisture filled eyes. While he felt somewhat bad for telling on him, he knew it had been necessary and so he spoke appeasingly.

"Ok , ok I know you're mad at me and you probably have some right to be but you wouldn't have told him Steve and without getting rest and some sleep, you're only going to make your condition worse. You left me no choice."

"You had NO right ... to speak for me Mike."

"Well you weren't going to tell him ... and SOMEBODY had to ... Look Buddy boy, I know this whole situation is difficult for you but you HAVE to do what they tell you to. The Doctor is right. LISTEN to him. You can't try to push through this ... Steve?"

Steve stared despondently at the older man before a look of disgust and anger returned. He turned his head away from Mike and spoke again, his voice breaking on the difficult words.

"I ... want you to get out Mike ... Go back to Bryant Street. Use your interfering skills ... to look for Clarke instead."

Mike felt saddened that the young man was trying to pushing him away again but there were more alarming details in what he had said. Silence settled in the room for several more seconds as Mike tried to work out the best way to handle the situation and then deciding that revealing Steve's mistake might just show Steve how much the concussion was affecting him, he took a deep steadying breath and spoke calmly.

"Don't you mean Parker ... Steve?"

Steve's head turned back slowly and Mike could see the alarm and confusion in his facial expression.

"What?"

"You said I should go find Clarke ... But it's Parker I need to find ... Clarke was the murderer of Mary Lou D'Angelo a few years back ..."

Mike detected a slight tremble from the young man in the bed as he realized what a mistake he had made unintentionally. He couldn't quite read the swiftly changing emotions that were crossing Steve's face and worried momentarily about what would happen next. Steve seemed to be struggling to get his thoughts in order and Mike leaned across gently and placed a reassuring and supportive hand on his arm.

"You need to rest Buddy boy ..."

Steve didn't answer. He felt so confused and his head was starting to throb viciously on his right hand side. He felt suddenly overwhelmed and unsure of himself and wasn't sure what was happening. Why was Mike looking at him like that? The pain in his head increased and he closed his eyes as he tried to force his brain to think straight. He felt really strange and could feel a degree of panic building up from inside him. Mike could feel Steve's arm starting to shake under his touch and he seemed to be beginning to breathe faster in panicked heaves. Something was terribly wrong and as the young man's eyes drifted closed, Mike leaned even closer and spoke in a panicked fashion.

"STEVE? Steve, what's happening? Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Steve's eyes flew open at Mike's words and he asked in an equally rattled voice.

"Do you smell burning? Something's ... something's burning Mike ..."

Mike's eyes widened in horror as he watched Steve start to panic and attempt to sit up.

Placing a hand on his chest Mike spoke reassuringly.

"I don't smell anything Steve ... Everything's alright ... You need to lie still now ..."

"No Mike ... I smell smoke ... MIKE?"

Mike grabbed both of the young man's shoulders and it was taking all his strength to keep him restrained and prevent him from moving as he quickly tried to calm him down.

"Steve, nothing's burning. I PROMISE you ... Now please calm down."

Steve suddenly tensed in Mike's grip and a frightened expression crossed his young partner's features as he started to stammer alarmingly.

"Mi ... ke ... Help ... me "

As the words left Steve's lips, he weakened suddenly and his green eyes drifted right and stayed fixed unresponsively to that side as his whole body started to convulse violently and his eyelids finally drifted closed.

"Oh my God! ..." Mike uttered uncontrollably as he reached for the call button and pressed it desperately as he watched Steve seizure and wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

Within seconds the door flew open and Phyllis and Dr. Robinson burst in. Seeing their patient's convulsions they flew into action immediately. They gently turned Steve onto his side as Dr. Robinson told Phyllis to check Steve's airways as he himself then questioned Mike.

"Lieutenant, what happened?"

"He started acting confused and then he said he smelled something burning ... He was so convinced he started to panic and I tried to keep him still ... to reassure him ..."

Mike noticed the Doctor exchange a worried glance with the nurse as he listened to his narrative. Ignoring the alarming glance for now he continued as best he could.

"But then he went rigid and asked me to help him ... Then he just slumped in my arms and started to convulse. Whats going on Doc? ... What's happening to him?"

Without answering his questions, Dr. Robinson asked again more urgently.

"Lieutenant? I want you to think carefully ... Did his eyes drift or turn before the seizure hit?"

Mike felt as if the blood froze in his veins at the Doctor's question as he nodded worryingly.

"Yes ... yes, they did. They drifted to his right ... He was just staring at nothing in particular."

With that answer, the Doctor nodded at Nurse Collins and more activity quickly ensued just as Steve's convulsions stopped.

"Nurse, how long?"

"Just over two minutes ..." Phyllis replied and Mike assumed correctly it was the length of time the seizure had lasted.

"Forget earlier instructions. He's going for that scan RIGHT NOW ... Let's move it." Dr. Robinson barked as Steve's tubes and drips were taken down from their holders and attached to the bed and they both began to move Steve's bed towards the door.

"Doc please? What's going on?"Mike pleaded helplessly.

"Right now he's showing all symptoms of having a bleed on the brain, Lieutenant. We need to get him scanned ASAP. We'll keep you informed of our findings but we need to leave right away. Minutes are important here Lieutenant. I'm sure you understand."

With that another nurse arrived on the scene and as the Doctor backed Steve's bed out of the door the newly arrived nurse took the other end and they disappeared from sight, racing up the corridor, leaving Mike standing helplessly in the middle of the now empty room except for Phyllis who was picking up Steve's chart. She looked sympathetically in his direction and then came closer to place a kindly hand on his arm.

"Lieutenant, I realize how frightening this all seems but Steve's in very good hands with Dr. Robinson. He's an excellent Neuro surgeon. If there is a bleed it would explain a lot of what's been happening to Steve today and the fact that he hasn't been picking up as quickly as we expected him to. Removal of the bleed will improve Steve's condition greatly. Please try not to worry. You can wait here if you like. As soon as Steve has been scanned and we know more, I promise to come back up and let you know what's happening, ok?"

Mike forced a worried smile at the kindly nurse and nodded gratefully.

"Thank you ... I'd ... really appreciate that ..."

Phyllis nodded warmly and then turned and hurried out to rejoin the others. Mike stumbled to the visitor's chair as he felt his legs weaken under him as he then sunk heavily into it. He leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair and brought his hand up to his mouth, noticing for the first time how much his own hand was trembling and prepared himself for the agonizing wait.

Mike sat staring at the empty space that used to hold Steve's Hospital bed. Its glaring absence now a constant and painful reminder of the trouble his young partner might now be in. The day outside had heated up as Mike had predicted and the San Francisco sun was beating down from a deep blue sky outside the Hospital window but sadly Mike thought , its warmth didn't radiate into that room. The discarded machines and barely eaten, discarded breakfast tray stark reminders of what had just happened a short time ago. He was so lost in his own dismal and worrying thoughts that he only barely registered the faint click of the door as it had opened and it was only when the soft footsteps reached his ears, Mike came out of his trance to see Phyllis heading towards him. He watched her neutral expression with added concern and straightened up in his chair, finding himself grasping the arms of the chair with both hands tightly as if in preparation for whatever news she had to impart. He found he couldn't even make his voice work, so he waited patiently as she approached and stood in front of him and started to speak.

"Lieutenant ... Steve's had his scan and they've discovered a blood clot pressing on Steve's brain underneath his skull, where he received the blow to the head, beneath the stitched cut ..."

A sharp gasp echoed around the empty room and Mike realized the desperate sound had come from his own lips. He felt his throat constrict at the news he had just heard and felt a decided chill wash over him. He forced his voice to work as he stammered out a few coherent words.

"UNDER his skull?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. Dr. Robinson is certain that it's been responsible for Steve's lack of recovery so far and for the abnormal behavior and emotional upheaval he's been experiencing today. It would have also caused the slight seizure. Dr. Robinson said that the bleed obviously started at the time of impact but was masked by the outer, more prominent injury and yet it grew steadily over the time he was here. Now I know this sounds very frightening Lieutenant but Steve is being brought up to surgery as we speak and the Doctor will remove the clot in a fairly routine operation. Once it's removed Steve will be brought up to ICU where he'll be monitored for several hours as a precaution and then he'll be returned to this room barring any complications. All going well, he should pick up much faster after that."

"Wait a minute but ... you said the clot was underneath his skull. Does that mean ... they have to ... cut his skull open?" Mike asked, finding the words even harder to say as the horror of that possibility hit home.

"No, Lieutenant. It's not as horrific as all that. The fact that the bleeding is under Steve's existing cut means they will reopen the stitches and access the bleed from there and they drill just a small hole in the skull and remove the clot through that. I know it still sounds fairly drastic and of course every surgical procedure comes with a certain amount of risk but it is a common procedure and one that Dr. Robinson has performed numerous times, I can assure you. It should prove to be fairly routine and when Steve is stitched back up he will have no further outer sign of injury except the original cut he had anyway."

 _Drill a hole in his skull !..._ The nurse's words brought a wave of nausea with them and Mike took several deep breaths to stave off the annoying sensation as he struggled to speak again.

"Will he ... suffer any lasting effects from the bleed?"

"No, Dr. Robinson is fairly sure that we've caught it in time and that he'll make a complete and speedy recovery provided he rests as he's told to."

"But what about the seizure? Could ... that have caused any damage?"

"Again we won't know for sure until Steve wakes up from the operation but Dr. Robinson is confident that no damage should have been sustained as the seizure was short lived."

"I see ... well that's good news at least ... How long will he be in surgery for?"

"Probably about an hour all going according to plan and then he'll be in Recovery for a while before being brought straight to ICU. He won't be very responsive for the remainder of the day though I would imagine. They'll want to keep him resting for maximum recovery after the procedure. He might be a little extra sore on that side of his head for a day or two and will probably still have a bad headache too for a while but his other symptoms should ease after the operation."

"Ok ... Well thanks for coming to fill me in. Say? Aren't you supposed to have finished your shift by now? It's almost ten thirty."

"Yes, I should have but I wanted to follow this through ... I'll be leaving now but I'll hopefully be in charge of Steve again tonight if he gets back here as planned. Why don't you go and get yourself some coffee and wait outside ICU. Someone will come and tell you how he got on then after the surgery. And I know it's easier said that done but please try not to worry. Steve is in good hands. Seizures can actually be a blessing sometimes as they alert us to a bleed in good time."

"Ok, I'll do that and ... thanks again for everything ..."

"You're welcome ..." the kindly nurse replied as she then left the room wearily as Mike finally trusted his legs to hold himself up and grabbing his coat and fedora he followed her outside.

It was another two hours and two cups of coffee later when Mike was woken from a light doze in the waiting area seating outside ICU by the faint trundling of metal castors along the corridor. His eyes flew open just in time to catch a quick glimpse of Steve lying on the gurney being pushed towards the double doors of ICU. His head was much more heavily bandaged and his complexion a frightening shade of pale as he lay motionless on the fast moving gurney. Mike jumped to his feet and watched the gurney and his afflicted partner disappear into ICU as Dr. Robinson, still clad in surgical scrubs, called across to him.

"Lieutenant, just give me a few minutes to get him settled and I'll be out to speak with you."

Mike nodded and began to pace up and down, feeling it was the only way to settle his already frayed nerves but true to his word, the Doctor arrived back out as quickly as he had promised and headed for the anxious looking form of Mike Stone. Before he had a chance to speak, Mike asked frantically.

"Is he ok? ... Did it go as planned? ... Did you remove the blood clot ok?"

Dr. Robinson smiled warmly at the Lieutenant whose concern for his partner was both palpable and touching. Indicating an empty chair behind Mike, Dr. Robinson placed a reassuring hand on Mike's shoulder and spoke in a calming, professional manner which succeeded in settling Mike's rattled nerves almost immediately.

"Yes to all three questions Lieutenant. Now please take a seat ..."

Mike let out a heavy sigh of relief and then sat as he was requested to, glad of the chance to take the weight off his shaky legs. He watched as the Doctor pulled a chair up bedside him and sat down almost as wearily.

"Now .. Steve's surgery went off as planned with no complications which is very good news. We were able to remove the blood clot with minimal invasive techniques and we repaired the minor blood vessel that caused the bleed in the first place. He's stable and comfortable so now he just has to rest and heal and that should happen fairly quickly now that the problem has been rectified."

"You said minor blood vessel ?"

"That's right. There is no major damage to Steve's brain and his symptoms were caused by the clot pressing on the brain and causing pressure on the nerves. Now that that's been alleviated his recovery should be much swifter this time. He'll remain in ICU for monitoring probably until around six o'clock or so and all going well we'll bring him back to his room sometime this evening. We'll monitor him again closely throughout the night but if he picks up as I expect him to, I see no reason why he can't go home by tomorrow afternoon as long as he takes things nice and easy and gets plenty of rest. It goes without saying though that until his head wound fully heals, he must avoid getting hit in the head again so no active police duties until he's fully better."

"Oh don't worry ... I can see to THAT but ... tomorrow afternoon? Isn't that very soon after ... well after the surgery?"

"Most people think that but like I said Lieutenant, the surgery has effectively solved the problem and it was minimally invasive. Barring any further complications over the next twenty four hours, we should see a vast improvement in the young man. You must be prepared for the fact that Steve mightn't remember too much about this morning. It's quite common for a patient to be unable to recall the time directly before a seizure like that so he might be a little fuzzy about certain details. But I'm hoping that removing the clot will have improved the other more long term and short term memory problems he was having. But we'll have to wait until he wakes up properly to accurately assess that I'm afraid. You can see him for a short time if you like now but I would highly recommend not hanging around Lieutenant. He won't be fully responsive until the early hours of the morning so it will be a long cumbersome wait but it's entirely up to you ..."

Mike smiled warmly and shook the Doctor's hand gratefully.

"Thanks Doc ... for everything you've done for him ... I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Lieutenant. I have every confidence that by tomorrow morning Steve will be feeling much better. Now is there anything else you'd like to ask me before I go and do my rounds?"

"Actually there is one thing that's kind of puzzled me. Why did Steve smell burning, you know, right before his seizure?"

The Doctor smiled.

"Ah yes ... well before a seizure a patient can experience various strange sensory phenomena. Strange smells, some people get strange tastes in their mouth, some even hallucinate sometimes or get feelings of deja vu. They can feel panicked and confused. It's all caused by the surge of electrical impulses in the brain, in this case caused by the blood clot causing pressure on the brain. Whatever Steve was experiencing, he obviously associated the smell with smoke or fire."

"I see ... Well that explains it. He was acting kind of panicked ... And you're sure that ... he won't have any more seizures? "

"I see no reason for him to ... But we'll keep a close eye on him, don't worry. Now if that's all, I'm afraid I have to go and see some patients. You can just ask at the reception and they'll let you see him for a little while."

"Sure, that's fine. Thanks again Doc. Goodbye."

Mike watched the Doctor head off down the corridor before heading straight for the nurse at the ICU reception desk. Within minutes of his request, Mike was taken by the nurse to a closed off cubicle to his right, completely surrounded by a green curtain. Opening the curtain slowly, Mike stepped inside and sucked in a deep breath as he spotted Steve lying unresponsive on the Hospital bed. There were tubes and drips attached in various places and machines beeped and whirred all around him. Mike stepped further into the cubicle and made his way slowly around the far side of Steve's bed. He reached down and clasped Steve's right hand and startled at the icy coldness of it. Looking up alarmed at the older nurse who had brought him in, he asked shakily.

"Why is he so cold?"

"The anesthetic can cause the patient to be slightly chilled. He'll soon warm up in here, don't worry. "

Mike nodded and gently rubbed Steve's hand between both of his, hoping to transfer some degree of warmth to his ice cold hand. He then spotted the extra padded bandage now securely taped and bandaged to the right side of Steve's head behind this ear where his previous dressing had been. This one was chunkier and the bandage holding it in place was now wrapped around Steve's forehead like a Mummy, just leaving a tuft of Steve's wavy locks exposed at the top of his head. He looked deathly pale and only for the reassuring beeping of the heart monitor, Mike would have had a hard time discerning that he was not. The nurse produced a hard visitor's chair behind him and spoke kindly.

"Here ... you can sit with him for a short while Lieutenant. He may be able to hear you but he won't be able to respond yet I'm afraid. There is a limit of thirty minutes visiting time here though I'm sorry to say."

"Oh that's ok. The Doctor told me that. Thank you."

The nurse exited the cubicle and pulled the curtain back across to allow Mike some privacy during his short visit. Mike leaned across from his new seat and picked up Steve's hand a second time. He stared up at Steve's face and felt strangely emotional as he recalled the least time he had been his young partner in the throes of a frightening seizure. He remembered Steve's desperate plea for help and squeezed Steve's hand reassuringly as he reached across and stroked Steve's cheek gently.

"Hey Buddy boy ... You're ok now so you don't have to worry ... You ah ... gave me quite a scare though, you know? I ah ... I wasn't sure what to do to help you ... Except call for the nurse ... I ah ... I'm sorry if making you mad at me caused it ... I only wanted to ... help you ..."

Steve's facial expression remained neutral with no outwardly sign of recognition of his voice. There was no tightening of his fingers or flicker of any kind save for the gentle rise and fall of his chest as his lungs breathed in and out slowly and regularly. Mike felt the tears start to escape and he tightened his grip on the young man's hand as he covered his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"These damn Hospital lights ... Why do they always have to be so bright?"

Faint sobs filled the cubicle for several seconds afterwards but to Mike's relief there was no-one there to hear them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 10

It was several hours later when Steve started clawing his way tentatively back to consciousness. The first thing he became aware of were different background noises. An annoying beeping sound, the bustle of activity and voices, muffled and indistinct. His head felt like lead and his eyelids each felt like they weighed a ton. There was a painful throbbing behind his right ear which was vibrating through his entire head and giving him an unmerciful headache. He struggled to open the heavy lids and only managed in the end to force them open just a crack. The bright overhead florescent lights meant he closed them just as quick as the degree of brightness caused a sharp shooting pain in his skull that seemed to temporarily worsen his already fragile state.

He gasped and shut his eyes tight in a defensive move and felt a warm hand alight on his forehead and a sweet, dulcet female voice resounded in his ear. He could only make out every few words at first but slowly the words filtered through the heaviness in his brain and her words started to make sense.

" ... Easy ... Keller ... Alright ... No sudden ... movements ... We're just ... moving ... upstairs so we're just getting ... ready for transport now. Nothing to be concerned about. Just lie still and we'll do all the work."

Her voice was soothing and comforting and he found himself wanting to put a face to the voice but he dared not attempt to open his eyes again and inflict more unnecessary pain on himself with the bright lights. He wanted to nod or say something to acknowledge her instructions but found that he couldn't get his voice to work yet. He felt a gentle, warm hand tighten around his and simply managed to squeeze it softly back in response. That was all he could manage for now. He still felt very groggy and the effort to stay awake was draining his meager energy reserves. _What was happening? Why were they moving him? Why did his head hurt so much? Where was Mike?_

He had so many questions flying around his mind and yet he had no answers to any of them. He heard more activity around him and noticed that the annoying beeping sound suddenly disappeared. There seemed to be a lot of people in the cubicle because he felt several hands moving around him and disconnecting things. He sucked in a breath of fearful anticipation as he felt fingers gently remove several sticky pads from his chest and felt suddenly grateful that he had never been blessed with a hairy chest. Then he startled as the bed suddenly jolted without warning and he heard the sweet voice in his right ear again, speaking softly and soothingly.

"Alright now Mr. Keller. You're ready to be moved. The bed is going to start moving now but you're in very good hands. You'll be just fine. All the best now ..."

He felt her hand release his and strangely missed the contact and the reassurance as he felt the bed now move forward and heard it clang as it hit off something metal on its way. He tried to force his eyes open again and guarding them against the light by only opening them the bare minimum he caught the last fuzzy glimpse of a red haired nurse smiling as she watched his bed leave. He forced a quick glance upwards and saw a bearded orderly behind him pushing his bed forward and to his left side there was another very young looking male orderly directing the bed and keeping it straight. There was one other nurse walking slightly ahead of the bed with her back to him and she had bright blonde hair tied up in a bun but there was no sign of Mike. _Why wasn't he there and where were they taking him?_ He watched through slitted eyelids as they exited two double doors and seemed to arrive into a corridor. The air went from being distinctly warm to much cooler and he found himself shivering uncontrollably at the sudden temperature drop. The orderly to his left seemed to notice and pulled a warm blanket right up to his chin which helped a great deal. He watched as they passed other staff and patients in dressing gowns eyeing him sympathetically until they arrived at an elevator and he found his bed being jostled inside.

It was getting harder to keep his heavy eyes open and so he allowed them to drift closed wearily as the headache pulsed and the pain peaked momentarily causing him to emit an involuntary groan. The female nurse must have heard it and spoke to him as he felt his stomach jolt as the elevator ascended and made his stomach queasy. Her voice was not quite as sweet as the red haired nurse's had been and she spoke in a more clinical and professional tone.

"Easy Mr. Keller. We'll have you settled back in your room shortly and we'll give you something for the pain. "

 _His OLD room? Why had he left it in the first place? What the hell was going on?"_

The fact that he had no knowledge of what was going on made him incredibly uneasy. He felt a second jolt as the elevator appeared to stop on the right floor and he felt his bed being pushed a little more quickly this time. The motion was making him feel very queasy and he forced two words past his lips and hoped that they sounded more intelligible to those escorting him, than they did to his own ears.

"Too ... fast ..."

He heard the younger of the two men chastise the other one abruptly.

"Hey man! Not so fast otherwise you're going to have him chucking up. He's already looking a little green around the gills. Slow down, will ya? It's not a race."

Steve felt his forward momentum slow considerably and felt grateful to the younger man for his intervention as his nausea thankfully abated back to a controllable level and he heard the young man address him sympathetically.

"Sorry about that man. Geoff here is a bit of a speed merchant. Especially when it's coming up to his break time."

"I AM NOT! Don't listen too him Keller. He's just too chilled for his own good."

"Will you two give it a rest please? I'm sure Mr. Keller doesn't want to listen to you two squabbling in his current state. Isn't that right Mr. Keller?"

As it so happened, Steve was faintly amused by the interactions going on around him and it was taking his mind off the fact that he wasn't sure what was going on and the fact that Mike was not around and he wasn't sure where he was. He cracked open his eyes again briefly and merely stared at the young nurse now looking very closely at him as his voice suddenly failed worryingly to work again and his headache worsened and his heavy eyelids drifted closed again of their own accord. He felt the nurse lift his left eye lid and saw her briefly shake her head worriedly before she let if fall back into place.

"Is he ok nurse? " Steve heard the younger orderly asked.

"He's not quite fully back with us, I think. That's all ... Stop here while I get his chart cleared at the desk and find out his room number."

Steve felt the bed stop moving and feeling unable to open his eyes again he listened instead for some clue as to what was going on, hoping beyond hope to hear Mike's familiar voice break through the annoying Hospital sounds that persisted around him.

The intercom came on loudly and he winced at the volume that seemed to pierce through his throbbing skull and then he heard the chitter chatter of the two men surrounding him, obviously blissfully unaware that he was not asleep but still listening to their narrative.

"What happened to this guy anyway?"

"He's a cop apparently. He rescued some kid from a cliff top and got hit by falling rocks."

"Whoa! ... COOL! ... A real life hero, huh?"

"Yeah but it's cost him. "

"Oh ... Why's that?"

"Well from what I heard he had some sort of seizure ... Developed a bleed on the brain. They had to surgically remove the blood clot ... Nasty stuff ... Let's hope he's not permanently damaged, if you know what I mean?"

"Whoa! ... That's NOT so cool man! ... I guess sometimes it doesn't pay to be a hero, hey Geoff?"

"You got that right ... I think I'll stick to being an orderly for a living ..."

Steve felt his heart rate increase as he eavesdropped on what he had missed out on. _A seizure? A bleed on the brain? Surgery? Permanently damaged?_

Suddenly there was too much information to process and he didn't have enough capacity to take it all in. _How could he not remember any of that?_ The more he tried to force himself to remember, the more pain seemed to fill his head and the more panic seemed to take over his body. He felt increasingly nauseous and dizzy and felt his tentative hold on consciousness drift as the terrifying blackness caved in to take him under again just as he felt the bed begin to move again only this time the voices around him gradually faded out to silence.

The next time he came to, he felt some movement at his arm. There was a stinging sensation and his arm was throbbing and he felt momentary panic resurface as he tried to move his aching limb away from whatever was causing his discomfort. But something was holding him firm. He forced his eyes open and was relieved to see that there was much more subdued lighting than the last time he had been momentarily blinded. Looking over to the side where his left arm was sore, his eyes took a few seconds to focus but when they did, he saw a nurse bent down drawing blood from his arm into a glass vial and regretted looking in the first place as the sight brought back his nausea instantly. He shuddered and the sudden movement drew the nurse's attention as she smiled and spoke softly as she saw her patient now staring at her in alarm.

"Oh Mr. Keller ... I'm so sorry for waking you in such an awful manner but Dr. Robinson is requesting bloods ASAP so I thought I'd get them done while you were still asleep. Don't worry now. I'm just finished ... There. All done."

Steve swallowed back more bile as he watched her pull the long needle from his skin and saw her press a cotton dressing on the site of the extraction and saw it stain with blood. He felt himself come over weak and he closed his eyes as he felt the blackness begin to close in again but just as quickly he heard his name being called loudly and felt a cold cloth being draped across his forehead which succeeded in bringing him back around, dispelling the blackness that had previously threatened to engulf him seconds before.

"Oh dear ... I am terribly sorry. I forgot you were nervous about needles. Is that any better?"

The cool cloth definitely helped and he felt the nausea decrease slowly as he nodded gratefully. Staring again now at the middle aged nurse, she seemed strangely familiar. Noticing his intense and curious stare she asked tentatively.

"Mr. Keller? Do you ... recognize me?"

He continued staring at her unnervingly as if he was trying desperately to piece together an incredibly difficult jigsaw puzzle in his head. Then a faint recognition lit up his vivid green eyes and his lips began to move slowly as his faint, hoarse sounding voice finally responded to her question.

"You're ... the night nurse ..."

The nurse beamed from ear to ear at his answer and shook his surprised hand warmly.

"YES. Indeed I am ... Well done ... What ... else do you remember?"

Steve hesitated and glanced gingerly around the dimly lit Hospital room he was now in. It was the same room he had been in when he had been admitted. He felt confused. _Maybe it had all been a bad dream. Maybe he hadn't moved from here at all. After all he didn't feel any different ... EXCEPT ... his head WAS a lot sorer than it had previously been._

"Mr. Keller? Are you alright? Did you hear my question?" Phyllis Collins asked becoming increasingly worried as she saw the young man's eyes widen in panic of some kind.

Steve didn't register her words as he felt the panic starting to slowly return and he lifted his right hand shakily off the bed and reached up to where his previous dressing had been behind his right ear. As soon as he felt the extra padded dressing and moved his trembling fingers across to feel the extra strapping across his head, he knew it had not been the bad dream he had hoped it was. Now feeling his heart rate quicken in his chest, he stammered almost incoherently.

"My God ... They were right ... I ... I had surgery ... Didn't I?"

Phyllis saw the young man panic and she reached forward and grabbed his left arm soothingly.

"Now, now ... Calm down Mr. Keller. Everything's alright. We don't want your vital signs getting all out of sync like they were when you came back down here from ICU earlier. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. You're doing very well ..."

 _ICU? Intensive care! ... A Brain bleed ... Permanently damaged ..._ The orderlies' recklessly discarded words from earlier came back to him vividly and it felt like they hit him right between the eyes. He stuttered again in a horrified tone.

"They were right ... Oh my God! ... They were right, weren't they?"

"WHO was right Mr. Keller? I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to ..."

"They said I ... I had a bleed on the brain ... That I might be ... permanently damaged ..."

Steve almost choked out the last two words as the implications if that were the truth were too horrific and far-reaching for him to even begin to contemplate. Immediately Phyllis looked equally as horrified.

"MR. KELLER? ...Who told you THAT? Surely not the nurses from ICU?"

Steve shook his head gingerly and continued to stare helplessly at the shocked looking night nurse.

"No ... They ... were pushing my bed ..."

Phyllis's facial expression changed to one of extreme annoyance and she spoke in an angry tone.

"Oh THOSE TWO! ... I've had words with them before about gossiping casually around patients. Mr. Keller I can ASSURE you that you are in NO way permanently damaged at all ..."

"But they said ..."

"Mr. Keller, I've had words with them before about speaking so recklessly around patients about things they know nothing about and BELIEVE me when I say I shall be having MORE words with them about THIS ... but you MUST calm down and listen to me now. You're not thinking straight dear. If that WERE the truth then you would still be in ICU, wouldn't you? They wouldn't have sent you back here to your room where there is little or no monitoring equipment, now would they?"

Steve's stare averted as he processed her theory in his sore head and then her words made sense. Slumping back slightly against the pillows and allowing himself a brief moment of relief, he nodded agreeably.

"No ... No, I guess they wouldn't ..."

"See? I told you. You're going to be just fine and your recovery should be all the quicker now as a result of what happened earlier."

Although Steve felt decidedly more reassured by the nurse's comforting words his body was taking longer to catch up as his hands shook and his heart still raced in his chest.

"But ... I DID have a bleed on the brain?"

"Yes dear, you did. It was a blood clot and it was pressing on nerve endings in your brain. It caused the mild seizure you had this morning and it was more than likely responsible for how ill at ease you were feeling this morning and for your short term memory loss last night."

That news seemed to strike a cord with her patient as he looked up curiously at her. She could sense that he was trying to make sense of it all.

"That's why I couldn't remember simple things?"

"Yes ... You should be able to remember them now or if not now then fairly soon as things heal."

Steve went thoughtful again and his face brightened as he stared unnervingly back at her and then spoke softly and with purpose.

"I ... I live at 287 Union Street ... Mike's daughter name is ah ... Jeannie ... And my Captain's name is ... Rudy ... Rudy Olsen ... I ... I DO remember ..."

Phyllis noted faint vestiges of tears in the corner of her patient's eyes and beamed proudly at him as she patted his hand excitedly.

"Yes indeed you DO ... Well done ..."

Steve began to feel very tired. The earlier panic and worry, the lingering after effects of the anesthetic, the throbbing pain on the right side of his head and the strain of forcing his brain to remember only served to rapidly drain his already insufficient energy reserves and he wanted nothing more that to go back into a peaceful and restful sleep but there were still way too many unanswered questions that he needed the answers to. So blinking several times to stave off the weariness he spoke again uneasily.

"The ... blood clot ... Was it on the right side of my head?"

"Yes ... Under your skull where you were hit by the rock ... How did you know that? "

"It's a lot sorer there than it was before ..."

"Yes, I'm afraid it will be for a few days after the procedure but I'll get you something right away to relieve the pain so you can get back to sleep ... You look exhausted. Sleep is still the best thing for you right now young man .." she chided as she turned to go and get him some pain relief but he reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"No, no that's ok. Not yet. I ... I need to ask you some other things first ..."

Phyllis disliked the audible tremor in her patient's voice and feared that he was getting himself worked up again. He had had more than enough excitement and worry to contend with for one day and it really was important that he get more rest. She contemplated resorting to a mild sedative to calm and relax the agitated young man to ensure he got the rest he needed but before she could decide if it was necessary or not, Steve took a deep, steadying breath and asked the one question he wasn't sure he even wanted to know the answer to.

"How did they remove the ... the blood clot? I mean ... did they ... did they have to CUT my skull open?"

Phyllis could see the horror in the young man's face as he asked the question and the hint of nausea the mere thought of that provoked brought a green tinge to Steve's face. She quickly moved to reassure him.

"No dear. Don't worry. It wasn't as drastic a procedure as all that. They accessed it through the already open cut and it was minimally invasive. There will be no scar except the one already there from the cut."

Steve exhaled loudly as that worry was alleviated. He seemed to slump even further back against the pillows as the weariness washed over him again as if his body were trying to force him to sleep but there was something still bugging him. Something that he couldn't quite figure out in his current drugged and pained state.

"Why is that I can remember those other things now ... but not this morning ... Everything about today is really fuzzy ... They said I ... I had a seizure ... Wouldn't I remember something like that?"

Phyllis rested her warm hand on his chilled arm and leaned closer.

"Mr. Keller, it's quite normal for patients not to remember the seizure or anything that happened before it. Those memories probably won't return I'm afraid. What's the last thing you DO remember about this morning?"

Steve closed his eyes and tried to force his weary brain to think back. It was several more unnerving seconds before he spoke again hesitantly as if he wasn't too sure he could trust the memories he had.

"I ... I was in this room ... and ... Mike was here ... Oh my God I ... I think I tried to get out of bed ... Is that when it happened?"

"Shortly after that. You collapsed and we got you back in bed ..."

"I ... I don't remember anything after that and I don't remember much before it either ... It's all mixed up in my head ... but ..."

Phyllis saw Steve's eyes widen again and from where her hand was on his arm she felt him start to shake slightly. She heard him start to breathe a little faster and quickly moved to keep him calm.

"Mr. Keller? Whatever's the matter? ... You really shouldn't stress yourself about what you can't remember for now. You MUST rest ..."

But even as her words left her mouth Steve stared at her wide eyed and began to visibly and audibly panic.

"Oh my God ... I was yelling at Mike ... I told him to get out ... But I don't know why? I ... I think we were arguing ... I ... I can't remember ... Oh God ... Is that why he's not here? I sent him away ... DIDN'T I?"

Phyllis changed tactics and and gripped both of Steve's shoulders purposefully.

"Not that I'm aware of ... The only reason Mike isn't here is because he wasn't allowed in ICU for very long and Dr. Robinson told him you wouldn't be awake for quite a while and sent him home. "

"NO ... No, you don't understand ... I sent him away ... I ... I have to call him ... I have to tell him I'm sorry ... PLEASE ... let him call him ..."

Phyllis could see her patient getting more upset as the moments passed and she spoke more firmly and used his first name to draw his attention.

"STEVE? Listen to me ... It's one o'clock in the morning. Mike's probably fast asleep right now. You wouldn't want to go waking him up unnecessarily, now would you? He's NOT mad at you ... I can assure you of that. He was here all the time you were up in surgery and he was very worried about you. He was afraid that you'd think something was wrong when he wasn't here when you woke up ... so he left you something ..."

She succeeded in getting through to Steve and as her words sunk in, she felt him relax slightly. He looked towards the window and saw the darkness outside and then looked back at where she was and stammered emotionally.

"He did?"

Phyllis could sense that he didn't quite believe her so she released his shoulders and getting up, she walked to the other side of the room and as she turned to come back towards the bed, Steve gasped silently as he saw Mike's familiar fedora clasped in her hands. She brought it over and laid it on his lap as he stared at it emotionally for several seconds. _It was Mike's lucky fedora ... He never left it anywhere. It always stayed with him at all times yet he had left it here for him as a sure sign that he would definitely return to fetch it._ Phyllis watched as he reached out tentatively and picked it up reverently. He turned it through his fingers twice without speaking while tears sprung to the corners of his eyes.

"He said you'd understand the meaning of it ..." Phyllis spoke softly.

Steve nodded but even as he responded, his eyes never lifted from the fedora in his tender grip.

"Yeah ... Yeah I do ... It's his lucky hat ... He never ... leaves it anywhere ..."

Phyllis could sense how upset Steve was becoming and worried more about the young man's vital signs becoming erratic again so she decided to distract him instead.

"Oh? How is it lucky?"

Steve hadn't expected the question and he looked up at her and a brief smile crossed his face which belied the emotion currently glistening clearly in his eyes. He turned the fedora again until he found the spot he was looking for and pointed to it.

"See that slight crease in the side. It's where a bullet creased it once during a call out. It missed Mike's head by mere centimeters. It happened before I was his partner but he always called it his lucky hat after that. He thinks it brings him luck. He knew I'd know that by leaving it here, it meant he'd be back ..."

Phyllis smiled warmly and patted his arm tenderly.

"Well ... now that you know that, it's time you went back to sleep young man. I'm going to fetch you those pain killers and then I'm sure Mike will be back to see you first thing in the morning, ok?"

Steve looked exhausted beyond belief. He merely nodded acceptingly, the fedora still clasped lovingly in his hands seeming to give him the final reassurance he needed to accept the rest he so badly needed. She found him still in the same position when she returned only this time his eyes were starting to close of their own accord. She held back until she saw his eyes close fully and waited until his grip loosened on the hat and she saw it slide gently from his hands to rest half on his lap and half on the edge of the bed before she moved closer. Injecting the pain relief into his cannula, she removed the hat from the bed and placed it on the over the bed tray so it would still be in plain sight and fixing the covers gently back around her patient, she wrote in his chart and quietly left the room.

Steve rested peacefully for the remainder of the night and it wasn't until around six thirty am when the sound of movement and noise around him, roused him gently from a deep sleep. Opening his eyes slowly he saw the nurse from earlier holding his wrist gently and looking at the watch attached to her uniform as she gently took his pulse. Seeing her patient drowsily open his eyes and stare at her, she smiled and spoke warmly to him.

"Well, good morning young man. How are you feeling today?"

Steve blinked the sleep from his eyes and yawned furiously as he brought his right hand up to pinch the sleep from his eyes and rub gently across his face as the yawn subsided.

"Ok ... I think ... The head's still a little sore ... What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock ... Almost breakfast time ... Do you think you could stomach something to eat?"

Steve rubbed furiously at his face again and then brought it back down to rub across his stomach as he seemed to try and inwardly gauge how he was feeling where food was concerned. To the nurse's added delight he seemed to brighten up and his next words heartened her considerably.

"Yeah ... Yeah I think I actually feel a little hungry ... I don't suppose I'm allowed coffee yet though, am I?"

"Perhaps not just yet. But I could rustle you up some tea if that's any good?"

"Ok ... Sure, thanks ... Is it ok if I sit up a little?"

"Well why don't you see if you can?"

Startled by the blatant challenge, Steve had expected to have needed help just like all the previous times he had needed assistance sitting up. He could tell that she was serious and so spurred on by her confidence in his new found abilities, he gingerly placed both hands on the bed, being extra careful with the bandaged one and slowly pushed himself away from the pillows before moving himself back to sit more upright against them again. No dizziness came as he expected it to and he looked amazed back across at the nurse.

"I ... I did it ..."

"Yes, you most certainly did ... You're doing very well Mr. Keller. We might even get you out of bed for a little walk before the breakfast arrives. What would you say to that?"

"Do you think I could?"

"I don't see why not. Your vital signs are excellent this morning and with the dizziness going away, you should manage it ok ... With a little help and once you take things slowly. Now, let's see about breakfast shall we?"

Steve smiled and nodded as he sank back against the pillows and felt grateful that the awful dizziness had finally started to leave him alone. He stared at the fedora and smiled before looking across at the window and seeing the beginnings of another sunny day in San Francisco. Things were finally starting to look up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 11

Mike Stone walked confidently into Franklin Hospital at around ten to eight. His early morning check in call at the Hospital had been a positive one and he was anxious to see for himself the rapid improvement in his young partner. As he pushed open the door to Steve's room he was even more heartened to see Steve sitting up in bed devouring a plate of breakfast readily and without the green tinge of the previous day anywhere to be seen. Steve's reaction as he looked up from his breakfast and seen his early morning visitor was a tad worrying for Mike. A broad smile crossed his face quickly but then a slight embarrassment and awkwardness seemed to follow quickly in its wake.

"Well Buddy boy. You look good. Much better than yesterday anyway. You even have a healthy colour back in your cheeks. How are you feeling?"

"Hey Mike ... Yeah, yeah I feel good. I ah ... even managed a walk out to the bathroom. Not too shabby, huh?"

"A walk? Weren't you dizzy?"

"No ... No the dizziness is much better, once I don't move too fast. "

Mike walked closer to the bed and looked down at the almost finished plate of food.

"You're eating again too? No sickness?"

"No, no ... I feel much better. The head is still very sore but the Doc said it will be for a while. He's talking about letting me go home later today all going well."

"Oh that's great news Buddy Boy. Just great." Mike said as he sat down on the end of Steve's bed and patted his leg affectionately through the covers but he noticed that Steve didn't smile at the gesture but looked a little uncomfortable instead.

Looking across at the fedora on Steve's bedside locker, Mike smiled.

"I see you got my message yesterday. They ah ... wouldn't let me stay with you. They said you needed absolute rest after the ah ... procedure. I hope you've been taking good care of my lucky hat ..." he added with a gentle nudge of Steve's leg and a hearty chuckle, hoping the playfulness would get Steve to open up to him about what was going on in his head.

"Ah yeah, don't worry. It's fine. Ah ... thanks for leaving it. Listen Mike? I ah ... I'm sorry about yesterday morning ..."

Mike swallowed hard. The nurse had assured him that he wouldn't remember much of what had happened the previous morning and Mike had felt that that was for the best. Unsure of quite how much the young man remembered, Mike decided to play his cards close to his chest for now.

"Sorry? Well now what are you talking about Buddy boy?"

"We were fighting ... At least I think we were ... I'm not quite sure. To be honest it's all a bit fuzzy ..."

"No ... No, we weren't fighting. You're just a little confused and that's understandable. You were just sore and tired and a little irritable but we didn't fight."

Steve's brow knit in confusion and Mike could tell that he wasn't quite buying his story as he stammered a second time.

"But Mike ... I remember yelling at you and telling you to get out but ... I don't remember why? In fact I ... can't understand why I would ever say that? But I did ... DIDN'T I? I'm sorry Mike. I would never mean something like that ... I ... I need you to know that ..."

Mike could tell this conversation was taking its toll on the young man and he squeezed Steve's leg and spoke firmly and clearly.

"Of course I know that Buddy boy. I'm HERE, aren't I? Steve, you weren't well yesterday morning and as a result of that you weren't quite yourself, that's all. You and me are fine, alright? The same as we always are. You got that hotshot?"

A smile crossed Steve's previously worried face and he nodded agreeably.

"Ok ... That's all I wanted to hear."

"Good ... Now no more apologies, ok? It's good to see you on the mend. I have to admit you had me worried for a while yesterday. I can't quite believe how quickly you've bounced back but I'm glad ..."

A sudden cheerful, booming voice from the doorway drew both their attentions.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?"

Mike turned around to see Greg Doyle enter the room smiling. He walked towards the bed and addressed the patient.

"How are you feeling Steve? I believe you've been in the wars since I saw you last."

"Yeah ... yeah, you could say that alright but I'm doing much better now thanks."

"Hey Greg ... oh he's much improved today believe me. If you had seen him yesterday you'd have been checking his pulse!"Mike added playfully as both other men laughed.

"Well that's good to hear. I was just up with Ruby. She's a real character. She's doing good too thankfully so I guess my work here is done. You take it easy Steve and ah ... if you ever feel like a repeat performance Helicopter ride, I can arrange for you to go on a drill with me seeing as you didn't get to enjoy the full experience the last time."

"Thanks for the offer Greg but I think I'll pass ... That's not the kind of hanging around that I fully appreciate and I think I'm going to stick to terra firma from now on. The more firmer, the less terror."

Greg laughed and Mike joined in.

"Well if you're sure? ... Ok then, duty calls. I'll see you guys around."

"Yeah ... Hey ah ... thanks Greg ... for everything."

"You're welcome Steve ... I'm glad you're ok. Goodbye."

Both men waved goodbye and Mike then turned back to talk to Steve.

"He's a nice guy. It was good of him to drop in and see how you were."

"Yeah, yeah it was."

Mike then clapped his hands together and announced cheerfully.

"Ok so ... Eat up and I'll fill you in on the Parker case if you're feeling up to it?"

Steve brightened up considerably and picked up his fork again to stab the last piece of his bacon. Popping it into his mouth, he chewed and swallowed before asking tentatively.

"Have you found him?"

"Not quite yet ... but the net is tightening Buddy boy ... We have a few good leads to where he might be. Dan and Lee are following them up. With any luck we'll know where he is by this afternoon. I have to go back to Bryant Street for a while shortly and check up on things, fill Rudy in and that sort of thing but as soon as you get word about being discharged I'll pop back and get you home and in case you're wondering, that means De Haro Street and I don't want to hear any arguments on that score, alright? The Doc says you need careful watching for a few days and I'll do that a lot better from my place than yours, ok?"

Steve had thought about protesting but knew it was pointless so he resigned himself to his fate and nodded his head instead as he washed down the last mouthful of his breakfast with the last drop of his lukewarm tea and as Mike starting regaling Steve on various things he had missed out on in the last twenty four hours.

It was close to four o'clock when a much more frazzled looking Mike Stone approached the nurse's station on Steve's floor and spoke to the strange new day nurse.

"Excuse me Ma'am, I'm Mike Stone. I'm here to pick up Steve Keller. I'm sorry I'm so late. He called me two hours ago but I got caught up at work and couldn't get away until now. I hope he hasn't been climbing the walls waiting for me to get here, has he?"

The nurse smiled warmly at the agitated looking man in front of her and spoke reassuringly.

"I think he was a little concerned for a while that you'd forgotten about him but when I checked in on him just there a little while ago he had fallen back asleep so he's resting at least. Let's go see how he's doing shall we?"

"Yes, of course. I hope we haven't been holding up a bed that someone else has been waiting on."

"No, don't worry. Things are quiet today."

The nurse pushed open the door to Steve's room quietly and as Mike entered the room behind her, she smiled at him as they both saw Steve flaked out fast asleep on top of the bed. He was dressed ready to go home in the spare clothes Mike had brought him the previous day, a pair of denim jeans and a red shirt and his bag was packed and waiting on the visitor chair. The nurse spoke quietly to Mike as she turned then to leave.

"I'll leave you to wake him. It might be better coming from a familiar voice. The Doctor has left a list of instructions for his home care and we've made an appointment with Outpatient's for him to come in and have his wounds cleaned and dressed at regular intervals. I'll just go and make sure his discharge papers are ready to sign and bring a wheelchair to escort him out."

"Ok, Thanks very much. Don't worry. I'll make sure he takes thing easy and does what he's been told to."

As the nurse left and closed the door again behind her, Mike made his way slowly towards the bed. From Steve's sleeping position lying mostly on his stomach, he noticed that Steve's head wasn't as heavily bandaged as before. The dressing over the cut was still fairly thick but it was held on now by medical tape and just two narrow strips of bandage looped around his head diagonally. Mike grinned to himself as he heard the soft snores coming from his young partner. He hated to wake him but time wasn't on his side right now. He needed to wake Steve and get him back to De Haro Street as soon as possible as he really needed to be somewhere else very soon. Reaching over, he placed a gentle hand on Steve's shoulder and shook him carefully.

"Steve? ... STEVE? Wake up ..."

Steve's snores stopped with a snort and his eyes fluttered open as he seemed to struggle to get his bearings. He carefully turned around, his eyes closing briefly again as he did and he sighed heavily, rubbing his right hand over his face. This time as he opened his eyes he focused on Mike's face and then flustered accordingly.

"Oh ... Mike ... You're here. Sorry ... I ah ... must have fallen asleep waiting for you ..."

Mike chuckled.

"You think? ... Don't worry. It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm very late collecting you. Those Parker leads are panning out quicker than I thought they would and because of that I got caught up down at Bryant Street. You ready to go?"

Steve nodded and began to sit up gingerly with Mike's help and swung his legs over the side of the bed just as the day nurse came in wheeling a wheelchair. Mike heard Steve groan when he saw it and he chuckled again.

"Come on hotshot ... You know the rules. You get to ride and she gets to push. Now hop in. Your gateway to freedom awaits Buddy boy. I'll get your bag."

Minutes later after papers were signed, instructions given and the nurse had pushed him as far as the lobby, Steve had risen from the chair and was being followed very closely outside and down the steps towards the brown Ford Galaxy. He climbed into the passenger seat carefully with Mike holding his elbow protectively and then watched as Mike put his bag in on the back seat and raced around to climb in the driver's side. As Mike gunned the engine, the radio flared to life.

"Dispatch to Inspector 81. We have Bill Tanner on the line requesting a link up with you."

Mike looked across at Steve tentatively and then picked up the receiver and spoke into it somewhat reluctantly with his partner listening.

"Inspector 81 here. Patch him through. Over."

Bill Tanner's voice broke through the static.

"Mike? Looks like he's getting ready to leave. We really need to move soon. What do you want us to do?"

Mike quickly responded before the detective could give anymore information away.

"Bill, hold tight. I'm just getting Steve home and I'll be back with you as soon as I can. Keep the situation monitored and keep me posted."

"But Mike ... "

"Hold TIGHT Bill ... You hear me? I'll get there as soon as I can. No-one moves without me. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mike ... Loud and clear."

Mike replaced the receiver and Steve held the side of his seat a little tighter as Mike sped up considerably. Looking across at the concerned face of his older partner, Steve started to put two and two together.

"What was that all about? Have they found Parker? Is that who they're watching?"

Mike's face fell visibly at Steve's probing questions. He didn't want to have to lie to him but at the same time he didn't want Steve trying to get involved. With his current head wound it would be too dangerous so he tried to dismiss his concern casually instead.

"It's nothing you need to worry about right now, Buddy boy."

"Don't give me THAT ... It is Parker isn't it? Where is he? "

"STEVE ..."

"WHERE IS HE MIKE? Don't cut me out of this ..."

Mike looked across at Steve for a quick glimpse while driving and saw the determination on the young man's face. He knew how much catching this creep meant to his young partner and so he reluctantly told him the truth.

"Ok, ok ... He arrived back at the pool hall about an hour ago. I've got four cars over there waiting to move in on my signal. I just have to get you home first ... Ok?"

"The pool hall? Wait a minute, that's just two blocks away from here. Why don't you go straight there now? Bill said he's ready to take off. If you wait you could end up losing him again."

"Are you CRAZY? There's no way in hell you're going there with me Steve. Just forget it."

"Why not? "

"You know damn well why not? It's too dangerous that's WHY! Have you forgotten how rough that place is? They're not going to let us take one of their own so handy you know and you're under strict Doctor's instructions to avoid another blow to your head while it's healing. No WAY Steve. I'm sorry ..."

Steve scowled across at the older man's stubbornness and turned his head away to look out the passenger window in frustration and disgust at not being allowed to be there at the creep's arrest. Mike could see that Steve was taking his decision hard and felt bad for the young man. Before he had a chance to say anything else the radio came to life again and Bill Tanner's voice boomed urgently into the car.

"Mike? Come in Mike. There's movement inside. I think he's getting ready to move. I need further instructions Mike. I need them NOW. Over."

Mike looked rattled at that latest development and Steve turned back to plead with him.

"Mike PLEASE? We're gonna lose him. I'll stay out of any trouble ... Please Mike."

Mike seemed to slow the car a little as he struggled to decide what was for the best. He really wanted to get Steve home safe and resting first before he tackled Parker but it didn't look like he was going to be afforded that luxury. Knowing that he couldn't take a chance of losing him a second time he made his reluctant decision.

"Damn it ... Ok, hotshot. You had better hold on tight" he called out firmly as he threw the car into a swift U-turn and spun the wheels dramatically.

Steve grabbed for the door handle as Mike turned the car at speed and picked up the radio receiver.

"This is Inspector 81 to Dispatch. Please inform Tanner that I'm en route. Two minutes out."

Steve smiled to himself as they sped towards the Tenderloin and hopefully the successful arrest of Charlie Parker. Mike slowed down as they approached and Mike pulled in behind Haseejian's LTD which was just across the street from the pool hall. Turning to Steve, he wagged his finger in the young man's direction.

"Now you STAY in this car no matter what, do you hear me Buddy boy? You let US handle this or so help me ..."

Before he could add a threat of any kind to his sentence, Tanner appeared at this window and spoke urgently.

"Mike we need to move NOW. Are you coming in? Do you want me to give the signal? I have the warrant."

Mike let his sentence hang and stared at Steve, waiting for some response that meant he wouldn't have to worry about the younger man while trying to apprehend Parker.

"OK MIKE ... I hear ya ... Just go get him and ... be careful, will ya?"

Mike scowled at the younger man, not quite convinced that Steve wouldn't intervene at the first sign of trouble. He exited the car and grabbed the arm of a surprised looking Haseejian.

"Norm, get in that car and watch him like a hawk, will you please? Don't let him anywhere near trouble of ANY kind. Have you got that? Getting hit on the head again right now could cause untold damage so soon after the first one."

Norm frowned at not being allowed to enter the pool hall with the others but an order was an order and so he nodded and climbed awkwardly into the Galaxy's driver's seat as Mike and Tanner, Lessing, Healy and six other patrol car Officers crossed the street to make their entrance. Norm looked across at Steve and nodded politely.

"Hey Kiddo ... How are you feeling?"

"Ok Norm ... But I didn't need a babysitter ... No offense ..."

"None taken ... but I don't like this detail any more than you do. I was looking forward to a bit of action for a change. "

Steve was watching anxiously as he saw them enter the pool hall, his right hand pulling at his top lip nervously.

"It's a rough spot ... I don't think he has enough men to take him ... Look just go over and help them will you? "

"Oh no ... Are you kidding me? If anything happens to you and I wasn't watching you, Mike's going to have my guts for garters. No thank you very much. We just have to watch and wait kiddo ... They'll be OK."

"Guts for garters? " Steve repeated, shaking his head and allowing himself a brief nervous chuckle at the strange saying. "Where DO you get some of your strange sayings from Norm?"

"My dear old Grandmother ... "

Just then the front window of the pool hall caved outward as a chair came flying through it and glass exploded out onto the street, followed by the unmistakable form of Lee Lessing being wrestled by two large muscled men. Steve couldn't bear the waiting a second longer as he saw his friend in trouble and his cop instincts kicked into overdrive.

"It's LEE! He's in trouble Norm ... He needs our help ..."

Before Norm could reach across and grab for his charge, Steve had bailed successfully from the passenger side and was weaving through the late afternoon traffic. Norm exited a little less gracefully and bailed after him, shouting as he followed, not weaving as easily through the traffic as Steve had made it seem.

"STEVE! Get back here ... Mike said NOT to let you over there ..."

He watched helplessly from the middle of the road as a taxi driver beeped his horn and narrowly avoided missing the bulky detective as Steve picked up the chair from the pavement and swung it at the back of the first larger man that was pummeling Lee while the other guy held him fast. It smashed and sent the first man sprawling to the ground clutching his back as Lee managed to free himself now that the fight was back to one on one. Seeing the first man start to rise, Steve went for his 38' only to remember that he didn't actually have it on him. The bulky man who was now severely annoyed at being hit with a chair headed straight for Steve towering over him in height as Steve suddenly began to regret his intervention. Knowing in his current condition that he was no match for the larger man, he raised his fists and prepared to protect the right side of his head from further impact if all else failed and winced as he saw the man swing his fist back to hit him. But before the punch could land, the man dropped to his knees as Haseejian appeared behind him having rained two fisted hands down on the back of the guy's neck. Steve sucked in a breath of relief and smiled at Haseejian as he watched the Armenian handcuff the fallen man.

"Thanks Norm ... That was a little too close ... " he mumbled just as he saw another guy head out the door and straight for Haseejian. "WATCH OUT ... Behind you."

Norm heeded Steve's well timed warning and met the guy's advance with a fist to the face which grounded the second guy just as easily as the first much to Steve's amazement and admiration. Norm smiled and nodded appreciatively at the younger detective.

"Thanks for the warning kid ..."

"No problem ... MAN your fists must be made of lead Norm ..." the younger man chuckled admiringly but failed to see the guy heading straight for the back of his head with a pool cue. Norm barged forward and picked up the younger man, shunting him to the side as the pool cue missed it's mark by mere inches. Dropping Steve back on his feet just as fast he turned and pointed his police Special as the man advanced a second time, stopping him in his tracks as he saw the weapon pointed at his midriff.

"Drop it or lose it Punk ... " Norm responded as he watched the man drop the pool cue to the ground and raise his hands above his head.

Steve steadied himself against the broken window frame as the sudden drop by Haseejian caused a temporary wave of dizziness and he shook his head gingerly to clear it. He couldn't see what was going on inside but he could hear Mike's voice clear as day barking instructions and taking control of the situation so he rested safe in the knowledge that the older man was at the very least ok and uninjured in the fracas. He turned to see Lee getting the upper hand and handcuffing the grounded man successfully but noticed that his colleague was nursing his side and figured that he had possibly broken ribs or bruised ones at best. Norm had his gun trained on the two assailants awaiting the arrival of more help but he spoke back over his shoulder in a worried sounding voice as he heard Steve's ragged breathing behind him.

"Hey Kid, you OK? Sorry about the sudden tackle but the alternative would have been much worse. "

"No ... No I'm ok Norm ... Thanks for the heads up ..."he added with a mischievous chuckle to disguise the fact that indeed had Norm not taken the action he did, he could have been heading straight back to Franklin in a whole lot of trouble right about now.

Despite the added levity, Steve's voice sounded strained and yet Norm didn't dare take his eyes off the two in front of him to look back and visibly assess his young colleague. Speaking a little more uneasily he questioned him more.

"You sure about that kiddo? You don't sound too hot?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok ... You just dropped me a little fast, that's all ..."

Norm was worried. Mike was going to be mad as hell when he found Steve in the middle of the action and as he was the one who was supposed to be keeping his Buddy Boy out of trouble, Norm knew that the buck would stop with him. The sound of sirens burst through the air interrupting his thoughts as a Police van and two other patrol cars sped around the corner and stopped beside them at the kerb and he barked instructions at the exiting officers.

"Get this garbage off the sidewalk and book 'em. Interfering with a police investigation and assaulting a police officer. "

As soon as the men were cuffed and escorted to the back of the Police van, Norm holstered his weapon and spun around to check on Steve. The young detective was leaning against the window frame, his right hand holding his head on that side and he looked a little dazed. He was also as white as a ghost but then he had been every bit as pale before the latest altercation so he took some comfort in that. Racing forwards, he grabbed Steve's shoulder and spoke anxiously.

"Look at me kid. You know you don't look so good."

Steve blinked several times and then pushed himself upright away from the building to prove that he was more alright than he was. The truth was that his head was starting to pound again but he forced a smile and reassured his worried looking colleague.

"Relax Norm. I'm fine ... We made a pretty good team, didn't we?"

Norm chuckled.

"Yeah ... yeah I guess we did ... but let's get you back to the car before Mike finds out, ok?"

Steve nodded agreeably just as the booming voice of Mike Stone came from the entrance doorway and the fedora clad Lieutenant appeared behind them.

"Well I'd say it's a little late for that, wouldn't you, Haseejian?"

Norm swallowed hard as he saw the Stone glare directed first at Steve and then purposefully at him. Mike's voice was loud but calm and that was never a good sign as Norm and the others knew to their cost many times before. It meant an explosion wasn't far off and even as he thought it, the booming voice grew louder.

"What the HELL were you thinking Norm? Didn't I tell you to keep him OUT of trouble? I mean what part of keep him AWAY did you find so hard to understand, HUH?"

"Mike, listen I TRIED but you work with the guy. You know how impulsive and impetuous he is! What did you want me to do? Handcuff him to me?"

Steve stared at Norm in disgust at his appraisal of him but looked away just as quickly as Mike's eyes turned to meet his and he saw the anger burning in their blue depths at his reckless actions.

"Well right now THAT idea seems pretty good. Maybe you SHOULD have."

Steve felt sorry for Norm and spoke out bravely in the middle of Mike's dressing down.

"Hey Mike, don't blame Norm. It was MY fault. I'm the one who came over. He tried to stop me but ... "

"WHAT? You think I don't know THAT? Why do you think I didn't want you to tag along in the first place, HUH? Because I KNEW you wouldn't be able to resist getting involved for personal reasons."

Now WAIT JUST A MINUTE! That had NOTHING to do with it. The only reason I came over here at all was because Lee was in trouble and needed help ..." Steve barked defensively.

Mike stood and stared at his fired up young partner and his glare momentarily softened as he processed Steve's words. Glancing back at Norm, he saw his Armenian Sergeant nod his head to back up Steve's story. Then he looked around at Lee who was still nursing his left side protectively and saw the young detective fluster accordingly.

"He's telling the truth Mike. I WAS in trouble ... Sorry Mike ... They got the drop on me."

"How badly are you hurt?"

"I'm not sure but ... I think I might have a busted rib or two ..."

Mike frowned just as Dan Healy came out the door behind him. Turning to face Healy, Mike gave out more instructions.

"Dan, take Lessing over to Franklin and get him checked out, will you? And keep me posted. Take it easy Lee ... We'll get you sorted out. "

Healy escorted Lessing off to their car just as Mike rounded on Norm and Steve again.

"I'll talk to YOU TWO more about this later. For now get him back to the car Norm."

"Ok Mike ... Come on Steve. Let's do what he says."

Steve frowned as Mike talked about him as if he wasn't even there. Before they could move Tanner and another uniformed cop struggled with Charlie Parker out the front door as Mike stood aside to let them pass. Even though his hands were handcuffed behind his back, he was still struggling and making it as difficult as possible for them to get him outside. He spat abuse at everyone around him.

"Dirty filthy PIGS! The lot of you ... I'll sue the whole Department. This is wrongful arrest ... Let go of me you scum ..."

"Move it Parker ..." Mike barked menacingly.

"Oh look at here ... If it isn't the Daddy Pig of them all ... What's the matter Stone? Got nothing better to do with your time than to harass innocent civilians. I ain't done nothing ..."

"Hold up a minute ..." Mike requested calmly of Tanner and Wright.

"See that's where we disagree Parker. We have you bang to rights. You see you made a rookie mistake. You forgot to wipe the bottom of your coffee cup. Probably because you were in a hurry ... Now we have your prints matched to the crime scene. "

"Oh I'm really scared now Stone ... " Parker scoffed and laughed maniacally. "You know last time I checked it wasn't a crime to drink coffee ... You have NOTHING ... I want my lawyer ..."

"Oh you're going to need him this time alright ... You said you never knew her but you were in her apartment ..."

"I drink coffee in a lot of strange women's apartments ... It's my sex appeal ... They can't resist ... Half the time I don't even know their names ... Hardly my fault now is it Stone? ... But then I can hardly expect YOU to understand that, now can I? "

All those present could see Mike's jaw twitch in anger but in true Stone style he bit back his anger and remained professional.

"Don't be too confident Parker ... You've slipped up once ... Maybe you slipped up more than once ..."

Parker laughed again and Steve saw red. Stepping forward he pressed a finger into Parker's chest and spat out angrily.

"You're sick you know that? You're going to pay for what you did to her ..."

"Ah the naivety of a young piglet ... Whoa ... What happened to you? Looks like you already asked the wrong person the wrong questions and got more than you bargained for PIG ..." Parker answered, laughing maniacally as he again struggled against his restraints.

Ignoring Parker's callous remarks, Steve continued.

"We're going to prove you did it Parker ... You're never going to hurt another girl like that again ..."

Another laugh erupted from Parker followed by an evil sneer in Steve's direction.

"You've got NOTHING on me ... You're all talk, no action ... You can't prove anything except that I like coffee ..." Parker scoffed right into Steve's face.

Mike could see Steve getting steamed up and so he quickly intervened. Pulling Steve back by the elbow he gestured at Tanner and Wright.

"Ok boys, get him out of here ..."

Before they could push him forward, Parker spoke back at Steve, noting that he was getting under the young Inspector's skin and loving every minute of it.

"You know you don't look too good Keller ... Maybe you should go and lie down in the sty for a while ..."

Steve's anger got the better of him and he went to go after him but both Norm and Mike pulled him back and Mike shouted at him.

"COOL IT STEVE! ... He's not worth it ... Let it go ... He's only baiting you to do something that he can complain about ... We do this BY the book. It's the only way .. You HEAR ME?"

Steve wrestled his arms from their grip and breathed heavily as he answered.

"YES ..." he shouted back and then seeing Mike's disgruntled look, he lowered his tone purposefully " I hear you, ok? ... I'm ... I'm gonna go wait in the car ..."

Before he could say anything else Mike watched Steve storm off towards the car and nodded his head purposefully at Norm to follow him. He supervised Parker being put into the back of the Patrol car, a task that proved difficult and it took four of them to finally get him in and under control. Finally happy that he was secure, Mike tapped the roof for Tanner to take the suspect off to Bryant Street and then turned and looked back towards his car as he watched Norm exit the vehicle and head towards him. Mike met him halfway and inquired anxiously.

"Is he ok?"

"I'm not sure ... He's not in a very verbal mood, you could say. "

"The silent treatment, huh?"

Norm chuckled.

"Yeah, looks like that ... or else he's just tired ... "

"I'll take him home and then when I get back to the Office, we'll interview him. See if we can get him to crack ..."

"I hope I'm wrong Mike but he doesn't strike me as the cracking type. Cracked maybe but cracking ... I just don't know Mike ..."

Mike's face fell and he nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, yeah I know what you mean. Well if we can't get him to talk, let's hope the search warrants come through and we turn up something at the pool hall or his place. If he walks Norm this time, it's going to leave a very sour taste in my mouth for a long time to come. We need to nail this creep and get justice for that girl. Let's hope he's not as sure of himself as he makes out. Listen, wrap up the scene here for me, will you? I'll get back down there as soon as I can."

"Sure Mike ... Oh? Does that mean you're leaving me in charge?" Norm asked hopefully with a wide grin.

"Yes, but don't you get too cocky either. The last thing I left you in charge of almost came to a sticky end" Mike remarked, pointing towards the sombre figure of Steve in the passenger seat of the car.

Norm flushed and stammered awkwardly.

"Touché ... Don't worry, you can count on me this time Mike ..."

"I HOPE so ... I'm counting on it ... See you later."


	12. Chapter 12

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 12

Mike walked over to the car and sat into the driver's seat and looked across at his sullen looking partner. He could see that Steve was avoiding eye contact and although he was still a little mad at him for getting involved when he had specifically ordered him not to, he also found himself feeling kind of bad for the young man too. It had been a rough few days and Steve's emotions were probably still a little heightened. Perhaps he hadn't been as understanding as he should have been. As he put the key in the ignition and started up the car, he grabbed the wheel and spoke across to his partner.

"Look Steve I know you're all heated up and ... maybe you have some right to be but you can't let creeps like Parker rile you like that. Haven't I told you that many times? It's what they're trying to achieve and if you give in to them then you're just pandering to them. Can't you see that?"

Steve stared down at his lap and then cautiously turned his head to look sheepishly at Mike before nodding and sighing wearily.

"Yeah, yeah I know that. I'm sorry about how I reacted ... It was just that smug look on his face ... He just got to me that's all ... "

Mike reached across and grabbed Steve's left shoulder and squeezed it in support.

"Look, you've had a rough few days Buddy boy... It's understandable that you're not quite at the top of your game today, ok? But we'll get him Steve ... We'll GET him ... Ok?"

"Ok ..."

Mike looked down and saw Steve gently rubbing the palm of his sore left hand.

"What's the matter with your hand? Did you hurt it again?"

"No ... no, its just itchy."

"Oh, that just means it's healing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah ... just try not to scratch it."

"Ok ... Listen Mike ... Can I come down to Bryant Street and sit in on the interview?"

Mike pulled back his hand and rolled his eyes in frustration at Steve's persistent stubbornness.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT STEVE."

"Aw come on Mike ... What harm can I come to down at Bryant Street, huh? I wont get in the way I promise ..."

Mike sighed heavily and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Steve for heaven's sake. The Doctor's orders were crystal clear. You are SUPPOSED to be getting plenty of BED REST and you can't get that here or at Bryant street for that matter."

"Mike, just let me see out this case and I promise I'll get all the bed rest I need without argument. What do you say? You know how much this case means to me. Please don't sideline me on this one."

"Steve, I am NOT sidelining you. You are not up to continuing this case right now and in case you've forgotten already, you just more or less proved that to me a few minutes ago."

Mike's purposeful dig at Steve's current haphazard memory caused a sharp sting but deciding to ignore it for now out of desperation, Steve tried one last time.

"Mike, I won't let him get to me this time ... please?"

Mike scowled across at his young partner and responded abruptly as he maneuvered his way back out into the traffic.

"I'm sorry Buddy boy. You're going to De Haro Street and STRAIGHT to bed and that's my FINAL word on the subject."

Steve could see the steely determination on Mike's face and knew from past experience that when Mike made his mind up about what he felt was the right thing to do, there would be no changing it so he resigned himself to his fate as he slumped back in the seat dejectedly. Of course, he could just tell Mike the truth, that he wasn't ready to be left on his own just yet, so soon after the frightening seizure the day before. But what would Mike think of him if he admitted that? While the Doctor had reassured him that another seizure was highly unlikely, with practically a whole day's memories still lost and unlikely to come back to him, Steve was still worried. _What if he had a seizure when he was at Mike's house on his own? What if like the last time it had happened, he was incapacitated and unable to call for help? What if this time without anyone to help him, the consequences were more severe and permanent?_

There were too many questions that he didn't have answers to and they were only serving to compound his already hammering headache. With every corner they turned and every block they passed that took them nearer to De Haro Street, Steve was only working himself up into a panic. His heart was racing and he was beginning to feel as sick as a dog. To his further dismay, Mike sped up a little in his haste to get Steve home before another argument started and every bump and hill they went over caused Steve's stomach contents to rise into his throat. Steve tried to breathe through the discomfort but his stomach had other ideas. When they were only five blocks away from their destination, Steve began to lose the battle. With a sheen of sweat now glistening on his forehead, he broke the tense silence as a matter of extreme urgency.

"Mike, pull over the car please ..."

Mike had been concentrating on the rush hour traffic and had assumed by Steve's silence that he was sulking but now the sudden and desperate sounding request drew his attention. Not knowing if this was just another ruse to try and convince him to bring him to Bryant Street, Mike didn't stop but slowed the car a little instead as he glanced over towards his passenger.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Mike ... I'm not kidding ... I NEED you to PULL OVER" Steve almost shouted this time, as Mike saw the green tinge in Steve's face and he could clearly see with his own eyes that Steve was not feeling too good.

"You feeling sick?"

"Yeah ... Mike stop the car ..."

Checking his rear view mirror, Mike indicated and searched for a parking spot along the street they were on, cruising along slowly but finding none much to Steve's increased concern.

"MIKE?..."

"Alright hang on Buddy boy ... I see one ..."

Mike pulled in to the space with just seconds to spare as Steve swung open his door and turned around and threw up violently into the shore at the side of the kerb. Mike exited the car at high speed and came around beside him. No sooner had Mike arrived, when the second wave started and Steve began heaving again. Throwing his arm around Steve's shoulders, he supported his partner through the embarrassing episode as a small crowd gathered on the sidewalk as they witnessed the strange event.

As soon as the dreadful nausea finally abated, Mike could feel slight tremors coursing through Steve's body after the forced expulsion and handing him his handkerchief to wipe his mouth with, he asked worriedly.

"What on earth caused that Buddy boy? Was I driving too fast for you?"

Steve shook his head but instantly regretted the move as the pain seared on the right side of his head causing him to moan loudly.

"OW! ... No ... My headache's back ... Oh ... it's killing me Mike ..."

"STEVE? I want the truth now ... Did you hit your head again back at the pool hall?"

"No Mike ... I swear ... I didn't ...The last pain killers are just wearing off, that's all."

Mike eyed him up and hoped he was telling the truth.

"Ok, ok but well you should have said something sooner Steve ..." Mike reprimanded mildly as he looked up and down the block they were parked on and then smiled as he saw what he had hoped to see.

"Yeah you're right, I should have ... I'm sorry Mike ..." Steve apologized looking up to see a small crowd watching him from the far side of the sidewalk much to his added embarrassment. "Oh God, we're drawing a crowd Mike ..."

"Ok, that's alright. Never mind about that ... Besides, look on the bright side. As luck would have it, you asked to pull over near a drug store ... Now, where did I put your pain med prescription?"

"I ah ... think you put it in your wallet ..."

"That's right. I did ... Ok ... Will you be alright here for a minute while I go and fill your prescription and get you something for that headache?"

Steve looked up horrified at Mike as he then glanced once more at the curious group of nosy onlookers that were still watching them from a short distance.

"I ah ... I guess so ..."

Just then a young traffic warden approached them and sounded concerned as she inquired of Mike.

"Is everything alright here Sir?"

"Oh yes, thank you. He's ah ... he's just out of Hospital. He's not feeling too good, that's all. I need to fill his prescription."

Noting the young lady's pleasant smile and genuine concern, Mike had an idea and spoke again pleasantly.

"Listen , I couldn't ask you a quick favor, could I? Could you watch him for me please, while I just go to the drugstore up the block. I won't be long ..."

Steve's horrified look returned as he heard Mike requesting that she babysit him while he left to go to the drugstore.

"Of course Sir ... No problem ... "

"Oh that's great ... I appreciate it ... Steve? This young lady is going to stay with you until I get back, ok?"

"MIKE! ..."

"Steve, it's ALRIGHT. I'm NOT going to be that long ... Just take it easy, ok?"

Before he could protest further, Mike headed off down the street, leaving him to his fate as he looked up sheepishly into the face of a pretty young woman of about twenty three or four in a traffic warden's uniform, standing beside him.

"Ah ... Hi ..." he muttered awkwardly, suddenly wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him to save him further misery and humiliation.

"Hi, I'm Heather Barnes ... "

"Ah Steve ... Steve Keller ..."

"Pleased to meet you Steve. You look like you've just come from the wars. What happened to your head?" she asked in a horrified tone as she perused the thick padded dressing and bandages on his head, on the side she was standing near.

"It's a ... kind of a long story ..."

Glancing into the car behind him Heather noticed the police radio in the car and spoke warmly.

"Police huh? Line of duty stuff?"

"Sort of ... yeah ..."

Steve glanced around again anxiously and seemed to stare at the drugstore a few doors away almost in a trance as he willed Mike to return ASAP. Just then an elderly woman stepped out from the crowd and came towards them as Steve saw her and lowered his head, groaning under his breath, only loud enough for Heather to hear.

"Oh my God ..."

"Excuse me Miss? Is the young man alright? Do you need me to call an ambulance or anything?"

Seeing that the young man in her current charge was visibly embarrassed and distressed by the onlookers, Heather spoke plainly and with conviction.

"No, no everything's under control, thank you. He's fine. There's nothing more to see here. You can all move along please. You're just blocking the sidewalk."

Steve glanced up admiringly at the young woman as he noticed the crowd dissipate and move away. Grateful, he spoke with a little more ease.

"Wow ... You know if you ever get tired of your job, you should seriously consider crowd control."

Heather laughed, breaking the ice further as she chuckled a reply.

"Thanks ... I'll have to keep that in mind ..."

Just then Steve dropped his head into both hands and groaned again as the pain throbbed mercilessly through his skull. Heather slid an arm around his shoulders in sympathy much to Steve's surprise and he prayed inwardly that at least the nausea would stay away for now. He closed his eyes and felt her gently rub his back soothingly and her soft and purposeful movements actually felt quite good under the circumstances, alleviating some of the nervous tension that had built up during the brief journey from the Tenderloin.

"Hey, take it easy. He'll be back soon, ok? Just breathe nice and slowly ... "

Steve tried to do as she said and slowed down his breathing, trying to ignore the spasming headache just as he heard Mike's heavy footsteps return and he heard him address Heather.

"How was he? Was he ok?... Sorry it took a while. The place was packed. Thank you very much for your help ... I've got him now."

"He was fine and you're welcome ... "

Steve felt a gentle hand alight on his shoulder.

"Goodbye Steve ... You take care now ..."

Opening his eyes he smiled gratefully at the young traffic warden who had come to his aid.

"Ok ... Thanks Heather ... Bye ..."

Heather turned and headed off down the street as Mike eyed up Steve curiously with a sly grin on his face.

"Thanks ... Heather?" he mumbled suggestively.

"Aw lay off will ya? She was YOUR idea, NOT mine ..."

Mike chuckled.

"Ok, ok ... Here, I got a bottle of water. You're to take two of these pain meds and one anti-sickness pill according to the Pharmacist.

Mike placed the three pills into Steve's hand and the opened bottle of water into the other and watched as he threw the pills into his mouth and gulped greedily from the bottle as he swallowed the necessary medication and winced once as they went down his throat.

"Thanks Mike ... I'm really sorry about this ..."

"That's ok ... But they're gonna take a little while to kick in, so are you gonna be ok getting back in the car ..."

"Yeah, yeah I think so ..."

Mike still had a gut feeling that there was something else bothering his young partner and so he decided to test his theory. Purposefully choosing his words he spoke firmly, watching carefully for Steve's reaction.

"So you're ok to continue to De Haro Street?"

Steve's head snapped up and he stared wild eyed at Mike for just a few seconds before he pulled himself together and buried his fears with a swift nod of his head.

"Sure ... Yeah ..."

Before he could turn to put his feet back into the car, Mike grabbed his arm and spoke animatedly.

"I KNEW IT ... Something's going on with you and it has something to do with De Haro Street ... Come on ... Spill it ... What's chewing on you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about ..."

"OH ...You don't know what I'm talking about, huh? Then how come every time I mention De Haro Street, you stare at me like a deer stuck in the headlights of a car? HUH? Explain that one to me.."

"Mike, just drop it, ok? I'm not in the mood for this ..."

"Oh no ... You're not going to wriggle out of this one so easily. You're going to tell me what's going on, RIGHT NOW Buddy boy, do you hear me?"

"Mike ... Please?"

"TELL ME STEVE."

"I don't want to be on my OWN just yet ... OK? Because ... because I'm worried about having another SEIZURE ..." Steve yelled back in frustration, breathing heavily and then watched as Mike's Stone glare softened before his eyes and a warm grin replaced the hard rugged lines that had been there before.

Knowing in that moment he had just been had by an expert, Steve rubbed a hand through his hair and shook his head gently but incredulously.

"Oh man ... You are bad, you know that? Really bad ..."

Mike chuckled softly and squeezed Steve's shoulder apologetically.

"I'm sorry Buddy boy ... But sometimes it's the only way I can get you to talk ..."

"Well ... Now you know ... Pretty pathetic, huh? "Steve mumbled feeling humiliated, his cheeks reddening visibly.

"No, no it's not pathetic ... But Steve the Doctor said ..."

"I know what he said Mike but that doesn't make me forget or stop worrying ... but I guess I have to get over that sooner rather than later so it's ok ... Just get me to De Haro Street and ah ... I'll deal with it ..."

Steve shrugged out of Mike's grip and got back into the car, closing the door behind him, leaving Mike on the kerb staring in at his partner and wondering what he should do next for the best. He slowly stood up and walked even more slowly around the front of the car, and sat in. He glanced across at Steve, who now had his sore head leaning against the cool glass of the side window and was staring straight ahead looking utterly miserable. Mike felt torn. He hadn't considered that possibility and now he was worried himself about leaving Steve at home alone as he had previously intended to. _What if Steve HAD another seizure?_ Mike remembered the distressing episode still quite clearly and knew if it happened when the young man was alone then that could be dangerous. He sat there without starting the car for at least a minute as he tried to figure out what to do.

"I could get Mrs. Donnelly to look in on you?" Mike ventured bravely, breaking the tense silence in the car but the horrified look that Steve bestowed back at him in response made him realize quickly that THAT solution was NOT going to be an option. "Ok, ok maybe not ..."

"It's alright Mike ... I'll MANAGE ... somehow ... "

Mike wanted to believe his words but the audible uncertainty and fear in Steve's tone belied their meaning. Drumming his fingers on the wheel as he crossed off the limited options in his head, he finally sighed heavily and spoke reluctantly.

"Ok, ok you win. You can come down to Bryant Street with me ..."

Steve straightened up in his seat and looked hopefully across at the older man, a brief smile curving around his lips.

"Really? ... I can?"

"Yes, yes you can ... HOWEVER there are conditions. You rest when I tell you to and if you're not feeling well at any stage, you TELL me, ok? No more excitement and as soon as we wrap things up you are going to get bed rest and lots of it Buddy boy. Have you got all that?"

"Yeah, yeah sure ... But can I sit in on the Parker interview?"

"Steve, now you're pushing your luck ..."

"Aw come on Mike. He knows he can rile me, right? Well maybe we can play that to our advantage ... Get him to crack that way ..."

"You ... You are incorrigible, you know that? ... We'll see, ok? I'm not promising anything. Come on, let's get going ..."

"Ok ... But Mike? Not so fast this time, please?"

Mike smiled and nodded agreeably before turning the car around and heading back towards Bryant Street, as Steve once more let his head fall against the cool glass and allowed himself a relieved smile.

When the outer door to the bullpen opened a half an hour later and Mike and Steve walked in, all eyes fell upon the pair of them. No-one said a word as Steve removed his jacket and sat at his desk wearily but Norm couldn't contain himself as he followed Mike into his office and spoke plainly.

"I ah ... thought you were taking the kid home?"

"I WAS ... But well ... he's staying here for the moment. Do you have a problem with that, Haseejian?"

"No, no of course not. I just thought that ... Well that ..." Haseejian flustered and as he saw Mike's hackles rise, he changed the subject purposefully " Will I go and get Parker up now, Boss?"

"Has he lawyered up yet?"

"Yeah, just a while ago. Harvey Jenkins ..."

"That lowlife huh? Figures! Ok, bring him up and Norm, ah ... Steve is sitting in with us."

"Is that a good idea after earlier, I mean ..."

Again the Stone Glare was directed straight at him and he backed down a second time, throwing his hands up in the air in mock surrender

"You're the Boss ..."

"That's right, I am so please ... let me handle Steve, ok?"

"Sure, ok ... I'll go and get Parker ..."

"Thanks ... Oh and Norm? Tell Steve to come in here for a minute on your way out will ya?"

Norm nodded and left the office as Mike watched Norm lean over his partner and speak into his left ear. Steve looked up at Norm and then in at Mike and nodded as Norm headed out of the bullpen and Steve rose slowly and made his way wearily into Mike's Office.

"What's going on?" Steve asked casually from the open doorway.

"Come in and close the door for a minute,, will you?"

Steve did as he was requested and crossing over in front of Mike's desk he stood and waited for Mike to speak.

"So ... how's the headache?"

"It's ok ... Meds are staring to kick in."

"And what about your stomach? You still look a little green."

"No it's ok ... It's not gone altogether but it's not bad either. Why?"

Mike leaned across the desk and gestured to the visitor chair.

"Take a load off and I'll tell you."

Mike waited until Steve sat down and then elaborated further.

"Norm's bringing up Parker and his lawyer, none other than Harvey Jenkins."

"That creep. Great ... That's all we need."

"Yeah, I know but anyway ... I've decided to let you sit in on the interview."

Steve's face lit up as he stared gratefully across the desk at Mike.

"Thanks ... You wont be sorry Mike ..."

"I HOPE NOT ... Listen, you said something in the car earlier about using the fact that he riled you to our advantage. What did you mean by that?"

"He likes to control people. Make them bend to his will ... He got off on winding me up earlier ... I could see it in his eyes."

Mike grinned mischievously across at his young partner.

"I think you've been spending too much time in Lenny's company Buddy boy. You're starting to sound like a shrink."

Steve smiled but persisted in a serious tone.

"I'm telling you Mike ... I think we might be able to work that arrogance of his to our advantage if we play it just right."

"Ok, tell me how you'd like it to play out?"

Steve grinned at Mike's acceptance of his idea and leaning forward, he told Mike his plan, his hands animated the whole time as he related his idea. When he had finished, Mike leaned back in his chair and became thoughtful. After several unnerving seconds for Steve, Mike looked back up at him and grinned from ear to ear.

"You know that's a long shot, don't you? But ... it just might work... Good idea Buddy Boy, however ... that plan depends on you NOT losing your temper like last time. You have to play it cool Steve."

"I will ... I promise you ..."

"How can I be sure of that Steve?"

Steve rose from his chair slowly and beamed across at the older man.

"Because I was taught by the best and because ... I won't let you down Mike ..."

Mike smiled wider.

"Good answer. Ok, here they come. Let's do it and Steve ... Sit close to me ... Just in case your plan works a little TOO well, I don't want that head of yours getting hit again, alright?"

Steve nodded his understanding and they both moved out of Mike's Office to greet their new arrivals.


	13. Chapter 13

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 13

Parker came through the door first, his hands still handcuffed to the front and was closely followed by Haseejian who had a firm grip on his upper left arm. A sleazy looking man in a cheap suit followed next, his hair greased across to the side. The lawyer crossed towards Mike and spoke accordingly.

"Stone, I hope this arrest is above board and you are not holding my client unlawfully. I would hate to have to slap a wrongful arrest lawsuit on you and this whole Department."

Mike smiled at the man amiably.

"Oh now Mr. Jenkins. You know me better than that. This time we have your boy bang to rights. This time I think you're actually going to have to EARN your pay. Shall we?" he added gesturing towards Interview room one on the far side of the bullpen.

They all entered the room. Parker was seated at the far side of the table and Norm stood right behind him in case of trouble. Jenkins sat beside his client and Mike sat first directly opposite Jenkins leaving Steve to close the door behind them and sit last of all directly in front of Parker, his steely stare never leaving the suspect's face once. Parker didn't seem fazed by the young man's attention and instead seemed to actually enjoy sending an evil stare back in response. Mike got the formalities of introductions out of the way and laid out the reasons for Parker's detainment as he turned on the recording machine to tape the interview.

"Now Mr. Parker, let's ask you again. The last time we asked you if you knew the victim you said you didn't but new evidence has been found that links you to the crime scene in her apartment. We have your prints clearly found on a coffee cup there. Can you please explain to me for the record how your prints could be on a coffee cup belonging to a girl you supposedly didn't know and in a place that you supposedly never visited?"

Parker finally removed his glare from Steve and turned to smirk at Stone instead.

"I told you ... I visit lots of girl's apartments. I don't always remember them all."

Steve picked up three crime scene pictures of the dead girl and placed them down in front of Parker one beside the other, and spoke with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Maybe these might refresh your memory. This is how we found her ..."

Parker barely glanced down at the photos that several days before had turned many a Law enforcement Officer's stomach including Steve's but Parker never even batted an eyelid.

"Well it's a little hard to recognize her from those, now isn't it? ... She looks a little cut up, don't you think?" he answered, smirking cold heartedly as Mike felt Steve tremble with anger beside him and he laid a calming hand surreptitiously on Steve's lower back briefly to remind him of the need to remain calm before answering Parker's obnoxious question as he laid a fourth picture of the girl that was taken before the incident.

"This one is a little clearer. Do you recognize her this time?"

Parker glanced blankly at it, not giving anything anyway in his expression.

"Maybe ... I don't know ... They all look the same to me ... They meet me in bars ... All lonely and in need of a real man. We go back to their place and I give them what they're looking for and then I leave. That's it ... Can I help it if they find me irresistible? You know contrary to popular belief women like bad boys like me. Pretty boys like you Keller don't stand a chance."

"Parker, just answer the questions you're asked, ok?" Mike iterated loudly, having a tough time himself remaining professional in the company of such a slimy and coldhearted individual.

"So? Are you admitting you were at her apartment?"

"I guess if you say I was then I must have been but whatever we got up to ... That chick was alive and well when I left ... Maybe she had a second visitor after me that you need to go and find ..."

Steve cleared his throat and threw two more graphic crime scene photographs down on to the table.

"She had severe bruising on both of her wrists and on her neck ... What do you have to say about that, Parker?"

Parker grinned and leaned in closer until he was inches from Steve's face, causing Mike to send an anxious glance up at Haseejian who then stepped a little closer to the suspect just in case.

"Sometimes they like it a little rough ... Haven't you ever come across a woman like that Keller?"

Steve's bottom lip twitched and Mike spoke again quickly to calm the situation down.

"Are you saying that you did that to her Parker?"

"I'm saying ... she liked it that way ... "

"But according to the coroner there was no evidence of sexual activity Parker, just violence." Mike continued before Steve interrupted abruptly.

"Is that what happened Parker? Did she change her mind, huh? Did you get mad ... Is that why you cut her, huh? To teach her a lesson?"

"Objection ... Your Officer has no right to ask those questions Stone."

"Steve, cool it ..." Mike responded as he watched Steve even more closely.

"I'm just asking him a question Mike. He seems to like being in control. I'm just asking him what would happen if he lost that control. He's openly admitted he had many women at his beck and call. I just want to know what happens when the girl changes her mind, that's all?"

"You don't have to answer that leading question Charlie. As your attorney I am advising you in this moment to remain silent."

"That's right Parker. You don't have to answer me. See the facts speak for themselves. She rejected you that night, didn't she? You couldn't handle that, could you? I mean ... how dare she, right? You got angry. Isn't that what really happened, Charlie?"

Parker's face distorted in rage and he glared at Steve as if he wanted to kill him in that moment in time. Jenkins tried to place a calming hand on his client's arm but Parker shoved it away.

"Charlie ... I am advising you NOT to ..."

"You don't tell me what to DO ... I PAY YOU, remember?"

Parker's rage was rising by the minute so Steve prodded a little further. His plan was working better than he had hoped it would.

"Well? Is that what happened Parker? Did she tell you to leave?"

"That Drew chick didn't know what she wanted. She was crazy ... She'd turn hot and then cold ... She was a tease.."

A sly grin played around Steve's face as he leaned closer to Parker bravely.

"How did you know her name was Drew?"

Realizing he had let something slip in his anger, Parker flustered.

"You must have said Keller ..."

"No ... No, we never told you her name ... "

"Then I ah ... I must have read it in the newspaper."

Smiling even wider, Steve spoke calmly.

"We never released the name to the Press Parker ... The only way you could have known her name, is if you KNEW her."

"You're playing with me, is that it? Is that what's going on HERE, HUH? You think you're so smart Keller ... I didn't kill her and you can't PROVE I did."

Steve stood up and Mike's anxiety grew.

"You look angry Parker. You want a piece of me, is that it? I caught you out. You said her name on the tape ... You've incriminated yourself already ..."

Parker's face filled with hatred and he stood up to face Steve as the tension mounted in the small interview room. Haseejian stepped forward and grabbed Parker's arm.

"SIT BACK DOWN!" he yelled at Parker as Jenkins spoke across to Mike in a panic filled voice.

"I want this interview suspended and your partner out of this room Stone right NOW ... He's baiting my client."

"He's only asking questions Jenkins. It's an interview room and there are answers needed to those questions."

"Is that how you lost it Parker that night? Did she make you mad just like me? Is that it? Is that WHY you CUT her?" Steve yelled, his temper appearing to flare as Mike once more moved to placate him.

"Steve, take it easy ..."

"Objection ..." Jenkins roared.

"That bitch had it COMING! " Parker yelled right into Steve's face in rage, breathing heavily before he realized what he'd said."

The room went quiet and Jenkins dropped his head into his hands at the startling and taped admission. Steve straightened up and nodded in satisfaction, his anger dissipating quickly as he dropped his well played act however the interview had taken its toll and Steve felt the weariness return with the effort his little ruse had taken. He felt his legs grow weak and felt Mike support his elbow as he noticed that Steve was suffering a little.

"Steve, take a break and go outside and get some coffee. I can continue this now ..."

Steve nodded.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds like a good idea. I'm done here anyway ..."

Steve turned to exit the interview but what happened next within seconds, took everyone in the room by surprise. Parker pushed his chair back straight into Norm's groin as the bulky detective yelled in pain and doubled over. Parker then dove across the table and went to drive both fists into the back of Steve's head aiming on purpose for the thick padded dressing but Mike anticipated the move and shoved Steve sideways away from the impact with seconds to spare.

"STEVE, LOOK OUT!"

Steve went sprawling sideways onto the floor as Mike then pinned the still squirming felon to the table as the interview room door burst open and Healy, Tanner and Sekulovich came bursting in after seeing the trouble start.

"Get off me Stone. I'll kill you ... I'll kill all of you ... GET OFF ME ..."

Healy helped to restrain Parker while Mike shouted for Tanner and Art to check on Norm and Steve who looked dazed as he struggled to get up off the floor. Jenkins had jumped up from the table as Parker had made his move and was now standing at the far wall clutching his briefcase to his chest and managing to look startled, embarrassed and annoyed at his client all at the same time.

When Healy had control of the suspect and now had his hands cuffed behind his back securely, Mike released him and spoke slightly of breath from the struggle.

"Put him back down in the Holding Cells until he COOLS off ... And Jenkins, your client just threatened to kill police officers AND as much as admitted to Alison Drew's murder. We're awaiting warrants to search his apartment and the Pool Hall ... If we turn up anything then you better advise your client he can expect to be a resident of the state for quite a considerable length of time to come."

As Healy manhandled Parker out the door of Interview room One, he was still hurling abuse at all those around him. Jenkins pushed his way past Stone and headed after his client without speaking, clearly knowing his client had said more than he should have which now made his job almost impossible. Norm was now standing but looking a little pained and Steve was sitting on the floor with Art kneeling beside him. Mike shouted across to Tanner.

"Bill go help Dan escort him down just in case. That guy is a psycho and a strong one at that."

Tanner patted Norm's back sympathetically and headed out as per Mike's instruction as Mike called across to his Sergeant.

"Norm? You OK?"

"Yeah ... Yeah I will be ... Sorry Mike ... I let him get the drop on me. "

"Forget it ... Go sit down and take it easy for a while, ok?"

Norm hobbled out past Mike and Mike winced in sympathy at Norm's painful affliction. Then heading over to the far corner he got down on his hunkers beside Art.

"How is he Art? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he just got a little winded, I think ... "

Steve had his head leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed, breathing heavily and holding his back with his right hand.

"Steve? You ok? I'm sorry I pushed you so hard but he was going for your head wound and I ... well I couldn't let him ..."

"That's ... ok ... Forget it ... I guess my plan ... worked a little too well, huh? " Steve spoke in breathless heaves as he continued to hold his back.

"Yeah, I guess it did ... Come on ... let's get you up off the floor ..."

Mike indicated to Art to assist and went to grab his left arm to lift him up while Art went to grab his other arm but Steve protested strongly.

"NO ... No, just give me a minute, will ya?"

Steve's reluctance to get up sent a pang of worry through Mike's heart as he exchanged a concerned glance with Sekulovich.

"Steve? Why don't you want to get up? Did you bang your head when you fell?" Mike asked with increasing alarm.

Steve shook his head but still spoke in pained gasps.

"No ... No ... I didn't ..."

Mike studied Steve closely and wondered if perhaps the nausea had returned with the sudden fall but then he noticed for the first time that Steve was holding his back and suddenly remembered that Steve's back had been heavily bruised by the falling rocks the day before. In all the excitement and with his good intentions to avoid Steve's head getting hit again, he had completely forgotten about his partner's sore back.

"Oh my God Steve ... Did I push your bruised back?"

Steve opened his eyes and looked across at Mike sheepishly, not wanting to make him feel bad for hurting him. But the look gave Mike his answer without any verbal response.

"Oh Steve, I'm so sorry ... I was so worried about you getting hit on the head again, I didn't even think about your back ... Is it alright?"

Steve could both see and hear the guilt running through Mike's voice and demeanor so he quickly grabbed the older man's arm to reassure him.

"MIKE ... It's ok ... I know you didn't mean to, alright? I'll be ok in a minute ... It's just a bit sore, that's all."

Steve's reassurances did nothing to alleviate Mike's guilt at hurting his partner unintentionally but before he had a chance to speak again, a booming voice echoed from outside in the bullpen.

"What in BLAZES is going on in here? Where's Stone?"

"Uh oh ... Olsen ... And he doesn't sound ... too happy. " Steve mumbled still more breathlessly than Mike would have liked to hear.

"I better go and placate him. Will you be ok for a minute?"

Steve nodded as Sekulovich piped up

"Don't worry Mike. I'll stay with him ..."

Mike nodded his thanks before standing up and heading out of Interview Room one. As soon as Captain Olsen laid eyes on his Lieutenant, he headed straight for him.

"There you ARE. What in God's name is going on in here? I've just seen Healy and Tanner half wrestle some guy down to Holding and that sleazy lawyer of his is threatening all kinds of lawsuits against the Homicide Department. And what's up with Haseejian?"

Both men looked to see Haseejian hobbling towards the coffee table in an uncomfortable fashion and Mike laid a calming hand on his Captain's shoulder.

"Alright ... alright ... Calm down will you? You're going to get that ulcer back again ... Don't worry, I'll explain everything" Mike cajoled as he saw Olsen then visibly relax and wait for an explanation.

"That "guy" that you saw Tanner and Healy wrestling with as you put it is our chief suspect in the Drew Murder case and while we were questioning him he got a little out of hand and pushed a chair back into Norm which is why he's walking funny and also attacked Steve. "

Olsen winced in sympathy with Norm as he watched him pour his coffee and hobble back towards his desk.

"Ouch ... Ok ... Wait a minute, did you say Steve? I thought Steve was still in the Hospital."

"He ah ... got out this afternoon and well ... we were just about to arrest Parker so I ... well I didn't have time to get him home first."

"So you took him to an arrest? And then back here? MIKE! Keller's on sick leave. What in God's name were you thinking?"

"Look, I had my reasons, ok? I'll get him home soon ... but he wants to stick around for a while until we wrap this one up. He's the one who made the link to the crime scene. I can't just sideline him, not now but ... I'll keep him out of any more trouble, I promise."

Olsen sighed heavily. He wasn't that long behind a desk that he didn't remember how important some cases became when you investigated them. Especially the more violent ones and having found the important break and link that they had been looking for, he could only imagine how Keller would feel if he were sent home now. Not feeling too happy about the arrangement, he decided to let Mike handle it how he saw fit. After all, he trusted Mike implicitly and further trusted his keen judgement

"Ok ... You handle Keller as you see fit ... But what was Parker's lawyer on about?"

"His lawyer was just spouting that's all. He didn't like the line of questioning but it was all above board and Parker hung himself right on the tape and in his actions.

"What? He incriminated himself?"

"More or less ... He knew her name despite letting on he didn't know her and we hadn't released the name yet and he got a little heated and said she had it coming."

"I see ... Interesting but not exactly a confession Mike. You still need more solid proof, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know. But it's a start. At least it confirms our suspicions. Hopefully the warrants will turn up what we need to convict."

"Oh you mean these warrants ..." Olsen said smiling as he produced the two pieces of paper from his inside jacket pocket and handed them to his Lieutenant, who then beamed from ear to ear.

"You got 'em ... That was quick."

"What can I say? The right person owed me a little favor and ... well I saw those crime scene photos too you know? Whoever did that to that young girl needs taking off the streets."

"Thanks Rudy ... I'll get these served right away."

Just then Olsen looked towards the Interview Room as he saw Sekulovich help Keller up to his feet and before Mike could stop him he headed over there, with Mike in hot pursuit. By the time he reached the doorway, Keller was standing on his own steam and looked up sheepishly at his Captain knowing he really shouldn't be in attendance without clearance from a Medical Doctor.

"Keller .. You look like Hell ..." Olsen stated as he saw the ashen grey complexion and the bandaged head of his youngest Inspector.

As that sentence hung uncomfortably between the men in the room, Steve finally responded in an effort to lighten the tension.

"Well thank you Captain. You don't look so bad yourself."

Mike and Art fought back the urge to laugh as they waited to see how Olsen would react to such awkward levity but much to their relief Olsen started to laugh and moving forward he clasped Steve's hand warmly and shook it proudly.

"Always the clown Keller, huh? But you've got some courage, I can't argue that point. I heard what you did out at Battery Spencer. You saved that young girl and risked your own life doing it. We're all very proud of you ... and glad you're ok. "

Steve hadn't expected the glowing praise and blushed a little as he muttered gratefully.

"Thank you Sir ... But I was just doing what anyone else would have done in the same situation."

"Oh no. You're not selling yourself short this time Keller. Not many men would have had the moxy to climb down a cliff like that to rescue someone. I'll be informing the Police Commissioner of your actions myself personally."

Keller almost groaned at the prospect of more unwanted attention but he also knew that Olsen wouldn't pass up any PR exercise that made the Department look good in the eyes of the general Public either so he merely smiled and answered politely.

"There's really no need for that Sir ..."

"Nonsense ... Bravery needs rewarding ... Ok, well I'll leave you guys to get on with things. Keep me posted Mike. Let me know if I can be of any further assistance. And leave Harvey Jenkins to me. I've handled worse sharks than him in my time let me tell you."

"I'm sure you have Captain .. Oh actually there is one other thing you could do for us."

"Oh what's that?"

"Well Steve here is supposed to be resting and he can't really do that here and I cant get him home until we've searched Parker's apartment and the Pool Hall but ... you do have a couch in your Office, don't you?"

Steve's face fell dramatically as he heard Mike's request and behind Olsen's back he gesticulated wildly that on NO account was he going upstairs with Olsen to lie on his couch.

"Oh sure ... Sure he can crash out there if he needs to. I have a meeting with the Mayor in a half hour's time, so my Office will be empty for the rest of the evening. I'll tell Alice he can use it."

"That's really good of you Captain but I ... " Steve started to protest but Mike interrupted skillfully.

" ... He doesn't know how to thank you but WE truly appreciate your kind offer. Thank you Captain."

Olsen turned and eyed up Steve, just missing the purposeful scowl that he had just sent in Mike's direction, wincing sympathetically at the sight of his bruised and afflicted youngest Inspector before turning back to address his Lieutenant.

"Well now that that's settled, I'll leave you to your work. I'll tell Alice to expect you Keller and I'll expect a full report from you later Mike."

"You can count on it ..." Mike added agreeably, currently ignoring the frustrated and annoyed looks emanating from his young partner as he followed the Captain half way out into the bullpen until he saw him exit through the outside door of the Homicide Department before turning and dealing with the annoyed rant he had fully expected.

"MIKE, there isn't a snowball's chance in Hell of me going up to Olsen's Office and lying on his couch ... What the hell were you thinking?"

"Alright, alright ... Keep your hair on ..." Mike spoke appeasingly " Now coming here to Bryant Street was YOUR idea, remember? Not MINE ... Now you're SUPPOSED to be resting and if you don't want to do it at De Haro Street then you have NO choice but to do it HERE where I tell you to ... You got that?"

"Now wait a minute ... Olsen's couch was NEVER a part of this arrangement Mike ..."

"Well it IS now, ok? Now if you want to stay here until we serve the search warrants and come back with the results then that's what you have to do. You can't wait for hours on end sitting on the hard chairs in here, especially not with your back at you now too ... Steve, see sense, will you? You can't have this ALL your own way. Now I've given in to your requests so far, haven't I? "

"But Mike ..."

"HAVEN'T I?" Mike persisted strongly, despite Steve's pleading look.

Steve nodded reluctantly, knowing full well that Mike had been more than fair about everything he had asked so far especially considering the very strict instructions the Doctor had given at the Hospital on his discharge.

"Ok ... Well now you have to do what I ask you. Now that's only fair isn't it?"

"Yeah ... Yeah I guess it is if you put it that way but ... Mike? Olsen's couch?"

Mike stepped closer and placed a sympathetic hand on the young man's shoulder, his demeanor softening considerably as he spoke his time more playfully.

"Well I could have picked Murchison's couch. In fact if you're so averse to Olsen's then maybe I should give Lenny a call instead. I'm sure he'd love to get you on his couch for a psych session, huh?"

At those words Steve's face fell and he knew Mike had played him expertly again. He inwardly admired Mike's faultless tactics as he shook his head and wagged his finger accusingly at the older man

"Oh you're bad, you know that? ... "

Mike grinned wider.

"So? ... Do I call Lenny?"

"No ... No, Olsen's couch it is ... You are something else ... Alright you win ... Take me to your leader ..." he added humorously, putting out his hands in surrender as if to be handcuffed.

Mike laughed and swatted Steve's hands down as he grabbed his elbow instead and started to steer him from the bullpen.

"Take me to your leader ..." Mike repeated incredulously, still laughing at his partner's well placed humor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 14

On the ride up in the elevator, Steve was beginning to grow more apprehensive about the whole arrangement and as they strolled down the corridor and approached Olsen's outer office, Steve definitely grew more ill at ease and went remarkably quiet. Mike knew this whole plan didn't sit well with him but needing to serve those warrants asap, he felt he didn't have any another choice but this one as he didn't need the added worry of worrying about how Steve was while he was out and at least here he would be lying down as he was supposed to be and he knew Alice, Olsen's secretary would keep a close eye on him for him. Mike had assisted her in return on more than one occasion when dealing with the Captain and his occasional and unpredictable bad humors and had stuck up for her enough times with the Captain that he knew he could rely on her help on this occasion.

As they entered the outer door, the sound of a busy typewriter greeted them and Alice looked up from her work and smiled graciously at them. Mike was the first one to speak, as Steve had seemed to lose his tongue and had also reddened considerably, as Mike maintained an embarrassing grip on his upper arm.

"Good afternoon Alice. I was just speaking to the Captain and he said that Steve here could avail of his empty Office for a few hours while he meets with the Mayor."

"Hi Mike ... Oh yes ... He just called a few minutes ago and told me. That's fine ... Steve? How are you? We were all so sorry to hear about what happened but you were very brave to help that little girl the way you did ... " Alice beamed softly at the young man as Mike noted he reddened even more.

"Ah ... I'm fine thanks Alice ... Boy! News sure travels fast around here, huh? But it really wasn't as heroic as people are making it out to be ... "

"Nonsense ... " Mike interrupted much to Steve's annoyance as he patted Steve's shoulder proudly and elaborated as Steve scowled sideways at Mike while he continued his embarrassing narrative. "Why you should have seen where he climbed down to. A sheer drop straight down to the rocks and sea below and he was on a tiny ledge with the child while we waited for the Rescue Helicopter and he isn't even that great with heights, you know?"

"Mike? ... Are you quite finished? " Steve asked in a horrified tone but Mike merely glared briefly at him before turning back to conclude his proud story of Steve's heroics to Alice.

"Then there was a rock fall and he covered the child with his own body to prevent her from getting hurt any further. That's how he got hurt. You should see the bruises on his back as a result" Mike ended dramatically as Steve's jaw almost hit the floor with his partner's last statement.

"MIKE? ... I'm sure Alice has no desire whatsoever to see the bruises on my back, thank you very much." Steve stated in disgust, now wishing the ground would gladly open up and swallow him as Alice chuckled softly to herself at the humorous banter between the two partners.

She found their partnership very endearing as did a lot of people at Bryant Street and their back and forth exchanges were for the most part amusing and a true sign of the unique rapport they shared. Steve often let Mike away with the most outrageous statements about him and Alice felt that it was because the younger man knew behind the sometimes unintentional but nevertheless embarrassing revelations that Mike had a heart of gold and showed never-ending loyalty and support for those he cared about. Mike looked confused by Steve's obvious discomfort and spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"What? ... Well it's what happened isn't it? Why are you so loathed to admit that what you did was extraordinary Buddy boy, huh? Not many would have had the guts to do what you did. I don't see why you have to play it down like it was nothing. You saved the girl's life ... You should be proud of yourself ..."

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head at Mike's lack of understanding for the fact that he hated fuss and targeted attention with a passion and that he just wanted people to forget the whole thing and let him just get on with his life without trying to put him on some hero pedestal that he didn't want to be on. Seeing the discomfort, embarrassment and obvious fatigue clearly visible in the young Inspector's face, Alice stood up and quickly intervened in the exchange as she headed for Olsen's Office door and opened it before beckoning the two men to enter.

"Well there you go ... It's all yours Steve. The Captain won't be back for quite some time so you won't be disturbed.

Alice's quick thinking worked and the awkward conversation seemed to be temporarily forgotten as Mike gently steered Steve towards the now open door as the young man mumbled gratefully.

"Thanks Alice ..."

She smiled as they passed her and watched as Steve headed straight for the couch, hoping that once he was on it, the other two people would finally leave him in peace. Steve felt that he had had about enough interactions for one day and just wanted some peace and quiet for the moment. His back was still annoying him from the heavy shunt Mike had given him downstairs to ward off Parker's head on assault and another mild headache was threatening to return despite the pain medication he had taken an hour or so beforehand. He was suddenly tired of fielding constant questions about the cliff rescue and his head injury and having people constantly fussing over him. Suddenly the solitude and quiet of Olsen's Office didn't seem so bad after all.

Mike seemed content that Steve was finally listening to reason as he watched his young partner swing his legs up and lie down on the couch, pulling a cushion under his head as he did. He watched him settle himself although frowned as that task appeared to prove more difficult than it should be and wondered briefly if he had hurt himself worse than he was admitting downstairs not so long ago. Stepping forward and placing a hand on Steve's shoulder he asked in a concerned voice

"What's the matter? ... Is your back still at you?"

"Mike would you please STOP ... It's FINE, ok? Look, I'm here where you wanted me to be now so why don't you go and serve those search warrants and find the evidence we need to put this guy away where he can't hurt anyone else, ok?"

Steve's tone held a distinct exasperation and it merely made Mike feel even more guilty for forcing him to do something that he clearly was uncomfortable with so he stayed where he was and stared down at the young man who now shifted uncomfortably under the older man's gaze and realized that perhaps the pain and discomfort had made him react a little more harshly than he should have.

"I'm sorry Mike ... Maybe you're right ... I guess I am a little tired. The rest will do me good. Go on ... Go get him ..."

Mike smiled at Steve's change of heart and patted the shoulder still under his fingertips.

"Ok ... You sure you're going to be ok up here?"

Steve smiled back as warmly as he could manage.

"Yeah ... Yeah I'll be fine. This couch is pretty comfortable actually."

"Well RHIP Buddy boy ... Remember?"

"I know, I know ... Rank has its privileges, right?"

"That's right. Even when it comes to Office furniture. Try to get some rest. As soon as I get back, we'll get you home and into a proper bed, ok?"

"Ok Mike ..."

"Oh, I almost forgot ..." Mike said, rummaging in his inside jacket pocket and producing the pain medication he had gotten from the drugstore earlier and handing them to Steve. "Here ... You better hold onto these. You're not due any for at least another two hours but just in case I'm not back by then well ... you better keep them, huh?"

"Thanks ... Well I guess I'll see ya later. Good luck ..."

Mike winked and nodded and headed quickly out of Olsen's office with just a brief look back over his shoulder at his younger partner from the doorway as Alice then waited for Mike to exit fully before closing over the door in his wake.

"Alice? I hate to ask this but ..."

"That's ok Mike. You don't even have to. Of course I'll keep an eye on him. I have a lot of typing and filing to catch up on so I'll be here for a good while yet anyway. "

Mike beamed gratefully at Alice.

"Thanks Alice. I really appreciate it ... Hopefully I'll be back before long. Oh! ... And if he gives you any trouble or if you need me for anything you can contact me through Dispatch. They'll know where I am."

"Sure Mike. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Alice watched Mike exit back out into the corridor before picking up a jug of fresh water and a glass and heading back into Olsen's Office with them. As she entered she stopped in her tracks as she saw Steve now sitting up and carefully unwinding the bandage from around his head. He stopped when he saw her enter and she smiled to herself at how much he looked like a child just caught doing something he knew he shouldn't be doing. His youthfulness never failed to strike her and his reputation as the youngest ranking Assistant Inspector preceded him. She often worried how he coped with the awful things he witnessed in Homicide without the years of hard worn experience that the likes of Mike Stone had behind them but she also figured that having Mike as a partner probably made the path a little easier to bear. She smiled at him as he visibly blushed and continued into the room speaking as she went.

"I brought you some fresh water and I just wanted to tell you that I have redirected the Captain's phone calls out to my desk so that they won't bother you. The phone won't ring but you'll hear a slight buzz as the call reconnects so don't mind it if you hear it."

"Oh ... Ok ...thanks ..." Steve said uncomfortably, resuming his original task but getting caught as the bandage was tied in too tight a knot at the back of his head and he struggled to release it.

Seeing his difficulty, Alice walked towards him and asked tentatively.

"Are ... you SUPPOSED be taking that off, Steve?"

"No ... No, not officially and if you're wondering if Mike would approve then the answer is probably not but ... I guess I'm tired of looking like an Egyptian Mummy."

Alice smiled at the young man's humor but also felt a little sorry for him. The Inspector Keller that she had grown to know was always well coiffured with rarely a hair out of place and his good looks and wavy locks were talked about among many a cluster of young women in the canteen on a regular basis. She knew the bandage must be driving him crazy. Deciding to listen to her heart for once instead of her common sense, she moved closer and offered her assistance much to Steve's surprise.

"Do you need help with that?"

"Ah ... Yeah ... Yeah if you don't mind. I just need the knot untied. It's starting to bug me. I just want to ah ... take it off."

Alice moved closer and gently undid the knot expertly within seconds as Steve then continued to fully remove it but she winced sympathetically as she noticed the extra thick padded dressing that still remained taped to the back of his head. She could just about make out the thick black stitches that peered out from either side of it and they looked red and sore not to mention the patches of dried blood that were still visible on the hair behind his ear.

"Steve, you're not taking off the dressing as well, are you? Only I think you should probably leave that alone for now."

"Oh no ... I'm leaving that on, don't worry. I just wanted to get rid of the bandage, that's all."

He looked back at her and smiled gratefully.

"I ah ... have to admit I didn't expect you to help me to take it off ... but thanks."

"What? Did you expect me to tell you to keep it on? Is that what Mike would have told you to do?"

"Yeah ... Probably. Mike's a real stickler for Doctor's orders ... unless they relate to HIM of course ..." he added, smiling even wider which made Alice laugh.

"Is that why you waited until Mike had left? "

Steve chuckled more out of embarrassment than anything else.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah ... Pretty much ... He means well though, you do know that, don't you?"

Steve's laugh faded and he nodded agreeably.

"Yeah, yeah I know that it's just ... well I guess sometimes he can be a real mother hen, you know?

"Don't knock it ... It would be worse if he didn't care at all. Well? WOULDN'T it?"

Steve smiled at her faultless logic.

"Yeah ... Yeah I guess you're right. You know I never had you down as a rule breaker, Alice Corrigan." Steve added, wagging his finger at her playfully.

"Oh you'd be surprised at the rules I have to break around here to keep things running smoothly for Captain Olsen but ... if you tell him I said that, I'll DENY everything."

Steve laughed out loud, truthfully enjoying the middle aged secretary's conversation as it took his mind off everything that had happened so far today which had ranged from strange to downright unbelievable.

"You know I don't know how you put up with how he treats you sometimes. Doesn't it drive you crazy?"

"Oh he's not all THAT bad ... He has his good points. I've been his secretary for twelve years now. I guess I'm almost immune at this stage. Besides ... when you get to my age, it's a case of better the devil you know than the one you don't. Mark my words. Anyway I'll leave you to get some rest. If you need anything I'll be just outside. Just shout, ok?"

"Ok ... Thanks Alice ... "

Alice sent one more smile his way and then headed back to her mountain of filing and typing. When she left and he was alone again, he thought more about what she had said about Mike. Lying back down gingerly, making sure the padded dressing wasn't disturbed in the process he rubbed a weary hand through his hair and lay staring at the ceiling of the spacious Office. It was quiet and Steve realized it was probably the first bit of quiet he had had for several days. The Hospital was always noisy and the bullpen was rarely ever quiet. He suddenly felt glad of the quiet and noticed that he could even make out the tick tock of the wooden ornate clock hanging on Olsen's Office wall. He had often admired that clock from a distance and wondered if there was a story behind where he had gotten it from but so far he had never found an opportunity to ask the Captain that question. It's rhythmic tick tock now just made him feel sleepy and before he even realized it, his eyes grew heavy and he had fallen asleep.

After another twenty minutes as Alice finished one stack of paperwork and placed them in the out tray, she got up and headed for the filing cabinet with another stack of files for filing. As she passed Olsen's door she very gently opened it a crack and smiled as she saw Steve sleeping peacefully.

Steve woke as a string of buzzing noises and raised voices broke through his deep sleep. He was disoriented at first and couldn't quite remember where he was but as he got up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he recognized Olsen's Office and the reason why he was there came back to him quickly. The Office had grown darker than before and as he looked across at the window he could tell that the sun was setting from the San Francisco night sky that was bathed in a glorious and breathtaking sea of red and orange. After holding back a stifled yawn, he looked at his watch and blinked a few times to focus on it and saw that it was almost nine twenty pm. _God had he really slept that long?_ Before he had time to ponder that fact any further a commotion could be heard outside. There were raised multiple voices and he could clearly hear Alice's distressed voice among it all saying something he couldn't quite make out. Getting up with more urgency he headed for the door and pulled it open only to find Art Sekulovich and another Officer he didn't recognize at all standing in front of Alice's Desk looking decidedly ruffled and Alice's face fell when she saw him. Concerned that the raised voices stopped on his unexpected entrance, he asked tentatively, suddenly feeling a rather disturbing feeling of foreboding manifesting deep in the pit of his stomach.

"What's going on? What's all the commotion about guys? Is everything ok?"

Alice threw a worried glance at Art as if to ask for assistance so Art stepped forward and answered Steve's question.

"Steve ... we have a situation down in Holding. Parker attacked two of the guards. Somehow he managed to get his hands on a knife and he's holding Sergeant Rawlings hostage down there at knife point."

Steve's breath caught in his throat on hearing that very unexpected news.

"What? ... Oh God, not Larry? Isn't he due to retire next month? How the hell did Parker get a knife in there?"

"I don't know Steve ... I really don't. You know how tight security is down there but the fact is he did and now we've got a major situation unfolding. Steve? There's something else. He's asking for you. He wants you in exchange for Rawlings ... Otherwise he's threatening to kill him in the next fifteen minutes. "

Steve suddenly felt decidedly weak and found himself sitting back on Alice's desk as his legs threatened to buckle from under him.

"Dear God ... Does Mike know about this?"

"No, not yet. We haven't been able to reach him. Lieutenant Mannings has taken charge of the situation down there. He's called in the Swat team but he also sent me to find you. He wants to talk to you. This is Sergeant Barnes. He's one of Manning's men."

As Steve nodded politely at Barnes, Alice stood up and pleaded with the younger man.

"STEVE? You can't go down there. If you exchange yourself for Rawlings, he'll KILL you."

Steve turned to look at Alice and sent her a sympathetic but hopeless look.

"And if I don't he'll kill Rawlings. I'm not going to have his blood on my hands. I don't have a choice ... "

Steve turned and headed for the outer door with Art and the other man following but Alice ran after him, grabbing his arm.

"Steve? You're only out of Hospital. You're not up to something like this ... Please? There must be another way."

Steve patted her hand but then lifted it gently from his arm.

"I know this guy Alice. He's a psycho. If he says he'll kill Rawlings, he'll do it. I can't be responsible for that. Don't worry ... We'll work something out ... Everything will be fine." he added but he knew that he failed to make it sound convincing so he tried to force a smile that would calm her instead. However despite all that he could still feel the palpable worry and concern emanating from the older woman.

"Steve? Please be careful ..." she added, feeling that she had let Mike down by not being able to keep the young man out of trouble.

"I will ... I'll see ya ..."

Steve left then quickly along with the other two men and Alice knew the young man was less than confident about what he was walking into. Rushing back to her desk she picked up her phone and dialing a number she spoke into it frantically.

"Yes ... This is Alice Corrigan, secretary to Captain Olsen. I need to get in contact with Lieutenant Mike Stone URGENTLY! ... Please ..."

 **Just outside Holding :**

Steve walked quickly but nervously into the outer corridor and saw a large group of Officers there packed into the relatively tight space. His head was starting to hurt and he was beginning to regret not taking his pain meds before he came down. It was claustrophobic in the corridor and Steve reached up and opened the top button of his shirt a little more instinctively. There were three uniformed Officers watching the inner Holding area with avid interest. The SWAT team were prepping rifles and coordinating with a tall grey haired man who seemed to be in charge. As Art led the way through the bustle of Officers towards the man in question, Steve recognized the tall form of Lieutenant Mannings. He had a harsh reputation and some people said he had a power complex and high ambition to climb the rankings to bigger and better things. Steve whispered forwards to Art as they walked.

"How the Hell did Mannings get involved Art?"

"He was down here with a suspect when all hell broke lose. I guess he saw an opportunity and took it as the highest ranking Officer here at the time."

"Great ..." Steve muttered, cursing the further run of bad luck this day kept coming up with.

Now right in front of Mannings the grey haired officer looked up and studied the young Assistant Inspector being brought before him, unnervingly. Steve saw the older man look him up and down disapprovingly and realized that he still must look a right state, especially considering he was currently dressed in casual wear and not at his best in any shape or form.

"Are you Keller?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes Sir ..."

"Well I have to say the dress code for Homicide has certainly dropped these days ..." he added sarcastically before getting straight to the point. "You must have really riled this young fella, Boy. He's baying for your blood. What gives and who is he?"

Steve disliked the disrespectful tone of the Lieutenant he was dealing with and instantly took a dislike to the older man. While Mike called him Buddy boy and it had taken him a long while to get used to the nickname, at least Mike used it as a term of friendship. This guy's use of the word Boy felt purely derogatory and disrespectful regardless of its intention. Ignoring the fact for the moment with Rawlings life in the balance, he answered the grey haired man plainly.

"His name is Charlie Parker. He's our chief suspect in a Homicide case we're working on. The victim was cut up pretty bad. We recently found evidence he was at the Crime scene despite denials that he wasn't. We took him in for questioning earlier. He slipped up in his interview and said that the victim had it coming on tape. My partner Lieutenant Stone is currently searching his apartment and the Pool Hall he frequents with search warrants looking for further evidence."

"So he's handy with a knife, huh? I was kind of hoping he wasn't. He's got one right up against Larry's throat right now. He says he's going to kill him in the next ten minutes if you don't exchange yourself for him. From what you know of him, would he do it? Or is he bluffing?"

Steve swallowed hard and nodded reluctantly.

"The guy's a psycho. He'll do it alright. Has he more hostages?"

"He's got a cleaning lady against the far wall. If she moves he says Rawlings will get it. She's terrified out of her wits. He's threatening that she will be next. We might have to use you as bait Keller. If he thinks he's getting what he wants he might just drop his guard enough so we can take him down."

The use of the word "bait" filled Steve with no joy whatsoever and he could almost hear Mike's rant if he were here right now refusing to allow him to do any such thing but right now Steve's main concern was focused on the Hostages.

"How's Larry holding up?"

"How do you think? Not good. The man's close to retirement and he suffers from angina. He's sweating bricks in there. We'll be lucky if he doesn't have a heart attack before this is over. HOLDEN? "

Steve watched as Mannings summoned over the head of the SWAT team and closed his eyes briefly as his heart went out to Rawlings. He was a well liked Officer who had been designated a desk job in Holding leading up to his Retirement. He was a pleasant man who always had a kind word for everyone and he had only recently told Steve how he was planning to move closer to his grand kids when he retired to spend more time with them. As Mannings and Holden conversed, Steve stepped closer and looked in the small window and saw Parker with Rawlings right in front of him, one hand clasped around his upper chest and the other had a knife pressed right in to the older man's neck. He could visibly see the fear of imminent death on Larry's face and could just make out Parker's lips move and knew he was talking to Larry as the older man's expressions kept changing and he could only imagine what sick and twisted taunts he was whispering to him.

"Keller?"

His name being called brought him out of his worried thoughts and he headed back to Mannings.

"Holden here says his men can't get a good shot to take him out. Seems he's one clever individual. He's backed himself into a corner and any hit could take out Rawlings too. It's too risky. Looks like you as a bargaining chip is our only hope of flushing this guy out Keller. Are you ah ... up to that? Only no offense but you look like hell ..."

"Yeah, yeah of course ..." Steve answered anxiously as his head throbbed and his stomach was starting to churn uncomfortably and he began to wish Mike was here to cover his back and not Mannings of all people. He sure would have felt a lot safer if Mike was there.

"You're going to have to try and distract him Keller. We just need you to distract for a minute at best and then get yourself out of the line of fire so that my men can drop him."

"That simple huh? " Steve replied sarcastically. " And just how exactly do I distract a knife wielding maniac whose intent is to take me with him, huh?"

Holden quietened and looked away briefly.

"Oh great! I suppose I have to find my own solution for that too, huh? This plan just keeps getting better and better."

"Look we don't exactly have a lot of options here Keller" Mannings barked unsympathetically. "YOU'RE the one he's interested in. Now can you do it or NOT?"

"Yeah ... I HOPE so ... I'll give it my best shot, ok?"

"The Hell you will! ..." came a reply from behind before Steve could say anything else and all three men turned to see Lieutenant Roy Devitt pushing his way through the crowd in the corridor.

"What the hell kind of a show are you running here Mannings? Last I checked we don't give in to criminal's demands and Steve here is just out of Hospital and is in no fit state to be anyone's "bait" as you so charmingly put it."

"Stay out of this Roy" Mannings stepped forward and barked, shunting Steve slightly to the side as he tackled Devitt head-on. " We don't exactly have a lot of options here. According to Keller here the guy is capable of what he's threatening. What would you prefer I do? Wait until he runs out of Hostages and then take him down? Isn't our job to protect innocent lives?"

"Yes but Steve's life is included in that Mannings. You send Steve in there you might as well sign his death warrant while you're at it! Parker knows he won't get out of this in one piece. His only plan is to take Keller with him. Anyone with a brain cell in their head can see that and they could also see that Steve here is recovering from a serious injury and is in no fit state to tackle a strong man like Parker. If you want to gain notoriety to further your career ambitions then don't do it stepping over Officer's dead bodies along the WAY... And you most certainly won't do it on MY watch!"

"Now look here Devitt ... You can't speak to me like that!"

I can speak to you any way I sit fit especially if your plan of action is as crazy as this one is! "

As the two Lieutenants went head to head, Steve looked once more in at Parker and saw Parker holding a cigarette with one hand and forcing Rawlings to light it for him as he kept his other hand and the knife still dangerously close to Larry's neck.

As he held the cigarette in his free hand he barked out threateningly.

"Time is running out for Larry here boys! Come out, come out wherever you are Keller? You want this man's blood on your hands? HUH? Do ya? "

The two Lieutenants stopped arguing and looked towards the Holding area as they listened to the maniacal ranting from Parker.

"What do you suggest we do Devitt seeing as you're so goddamned knowledgeable? Rawlings life is on the line here. You want to tell his widow why we didn't act to save her husband's life?"

"OK! ... I'm going to start cutting ..."

Steve saw the colour drain from Larry's face as the tip of the knife made contact and cut skin. A fresh trickle of blood started to ooze down Larry's neck as the Officers witnessing it gasped in shock and alerted Mannings. The snipers lined the scene up in their sights desperate for a fatal shot that could help their fellow officer but when no shot rang out Steve knew they had no such shot. He couldn't let a man die in his place so before anybody could stop him Steve pushed past the two Officers in front of him and raised his hands entering the area where Parker was holding Larry.

"STOP! Stop, I'm here ... Look I'm right here Parker. Just what you wanted ..."

"NO STEVE! ..." Devitt roared but it was too late.

Steve was already walking slowly towards the maniac with the knife.


	15. Chapter 15

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 15

"Let him go Parker. It's not him you want to kill, right? It's me. I cornered you. I made you say things you hadn't meant to in that interview. I outsmarted you, didn't I? That's why you want to kill me because no-one outsmarts Charlie Parker, right? Well I'm HERE ... So let him GO ..."

"What the HELL does he think he's doing inciting him like that? " Devitt uttered in disbelief, afraid of what the next few minutes were going to hold and if the worst happened wondering how in God's name he was going to explain what happened to Mike and why he hadn't stopped it as he had tried to.

"Maybe the kid has a death wish. I've heard he has a reputation for being a little gung-ho in his approach to things. Wasn't the kid abandoned as a child or something? It's inbred that kind of behavior" Mannings stated casually as Devitt rounded on him in anger.

"Shut your mouth Mannings or so help me I'll gladly shut it for you! Keller is one of the finest Officers we have in SFPD and he's got more brains and guts in his little finger than you have in your whole body. Or maybe you already know that and fear he'll end up with all the accolades you're gunning for, is that IT?"

Mannings looked at Devitt with hatred in his eyes and then mouthed quietly in retaliation.

"If he keeps inciting that psychopath in there, I doubt we'll get a chance to find out the answer to that question ... ROY ..."

"Why you little ... " Devitt growled stepping forward and looking as if he wanted to punch Mannings lights out but Art Sekulovich stepped closer and pulled Roy back for his own good as he spoke into his ear.

"Devitt! Now's not the time. He's not worth it. We have to think of Steve now ..."

Art knew the right words to say and Roy calmed immediately as he nodded to Sekulovich and was released accordingly.

"Yes, yes you're absolutely right. How the hell are we going to get him out of there alive? Holden?"

"It's up to Steve now. He knows what he has to do. As soon as he does or rather if he can, my men will take him. We just have to pray he gets the opportunity now."

Devitt exchanged a worried glance back at Sekulovich as they focused back on the nerve wracking scene unfolding incredulously and helplessly before their very eyes.

Parker smiled at Steve's bold statement but behind the dangerous smile, his hatred for Steve was very apparent.

"Oh I'll let him go but I'm not as stupid as you think I am ... I'll let him go when you're right here in front of me so those sharp shooters out there can't take me out. You're going to have to come a lot closer than that Keller. Unless you want me to show you in more detail how I cut up that Drew girl? I can show you on Larry here if you like?" he said menacingly slipping the point of the knife a milometer further along Rawlings' neck as the blood flow started to increase.

"NO! ... No, I'm coming closer. SEE? I'm doing what you're asking ... "

Larry was shaking uncontrollably at this stage, his brow lined in a sheen of sweat and his eyes were transfixed on Steve as he watched the young man trade his life for his right before his eyes. He felt the pain in his neck and the blood trickling down and wondered if this lunatic would even allow him to leave without finishing what he started. He could feel his angina flare as the pain in his chest increased and he contemplated sacrificing his own life to save Steve's in that moment. He liked Keller. He was one of the few more polite and respectful younger Officers. He always had a kind word and a genuine interest in how he was doing and he didn't want this guy to take him out. He was so young and had his whole life ahead of him but his was coming to a close. And yet as he contemplated driving himself into the knife in the hope that the unexpected move would be enough to give the sharpshooters an opportunity to take Parker down and save Steve's life, the thoughts of his frail sickly wife who he knew depended on him and his kids and grand kids tortured through his mind almost virtually begging him not to do it. Feeling torn, he stared at Steve and in that brief glance Steve seemed to read his mind. Shaking his head just enough to answer his intention, Steve spoke to him this time rather than Parker.

"Take it easy Larry. Don't move, ok? It's going to be ok ..."

 _Had Steve a plan of escape for them both in mind or was he just being his usual heroic self and saving others with his usual selfless disregard._ Larry wasn't sure. Now right in front of Parker, Steve raised his head bravely and spoke in an angry sounding voice.

"I'm here ... Now LET HIM GO ..."

Parker smiled another smile full of loathing.

"Turn around first. With your back to me."

Steve swallowed hard. Losing full sight of Parker and the deadly weapon in his hand hadn't been his ideal situation and he knew it lessened his chances of surviving but he had no choice so with a clear tremble now manifesting itself in his body, he turned slowly around now facing his fellow Officers and was forced to see the gut wrenching sadness and concern in Devitt and Sekulovich's eyes as they stared at him unnervingly.

Steve's breathing labored and the next few seconds seemed to lengthen as everyone tried to foresee Parker's next move but to everyone's surprise and Steve's gut wrenching relief Larry Rawlings was pushed forward towards the door and quickly attended to as Steve was wrenched backwards and the blade of the knife was fitted just beneath his chin. Steve almost stopped himself breathing as the knife blade hovered dangerously close to his throat without actually touching it. He heard Parker's maniacal laugh right behind him as the menacing voice continued, this time lowering his voice so that only Steve could hear.

"How does it feel to face death Keller? Huh? Can you feel the adrenaline pumping? Exhilarating isn't it? Do you know the real power of holding a person's life in your hands? Do you? You must have killed in the line of duty, Keller. Do you want to know how it makes ME feel?"

"Not really ..." Steve muttered cautiously, sort of already guessing how it would make a sick and twisted individual like Parker feel.

"Well TOUGH because I'm gonna tell you anyway. I LIKE how it makes me feel Keller. Every nerve is heightened. Feeling the fear emanating from your victim. Just like now ... It's invigorating ..."

Parker was holding Steve way too close for comfort and the closeness and the sick and twisted descriptions being related to him were making Steve's nausea return with full force. He knew he had to be careful what he said to this maniac and yet his anger and revulsion at Parker's words meant he couldn't help responding instinctively.

"You're sick Parker, you know that? ... You need some help ..."

Parker's face contorted with rage and Steve knew he had said the wrong thing as Parker's hold on him tightened and the knife came closer to now press right against his skin making him catch his breath again.

"No, No, NO! ... You DON'T GET it, do you Keller? ... You think you're so smart, don't you? Catching me out in that Interview. Where's Stone anyway? I was hoping he'd be here to see you DIE. "

"Well you're out of luck then. He's out searching your place and the Pool Hall as we speak. You see we got a warrant based on your fingerprints at the scene. Your world is slowly unraveling Parker. Unless you give this up now, you're not going to make it out of this alive."

To Steve's further dismay his words of dire warning didn't have the desired effect and instead they were greeted by another loud burst of laughter from his captor.

"Oh you REALLY don't get this, do you Keller? Huh? Keller the smart cop. "

Parker leaned even closer to Steve until his lips were right against his ear and he whispered unnervingly.

"You see, NEITHER of us are going to get out of this alive Keller because I'm going to tell you a little secret and then you're going to take that secret with you to your grave. And THAT'S going to be the most satisfying part of my whole plan."

Devitt, Mannings and Holden were watching the scene unfold nervously, the sharpshooters still trained on their target waiting for an opportunity to take him out. Devitt couldn't stand the suspense any longer fearing that Steve's demise was possibly imminent in the hands of this madman. As soon as Parker started whispering to Keller, Devitt piped up impatiently.

"Can't we get sound from in there some how? We need to know what he's saying to Steve to keep a handle on this situation."

Barnes who was nearby spoke in reply.

"I think we might be able to patch into the security cameras just behind them. We might be able to pick up the voices from the audio that way."

"Then don't just STAND there. Do it!" Devitt barked, feeling the uncertainty of the situation getting on his every last nerve.

Barnes looked to his superior Mannings for approval not wanting to step on his toes by obeying Devitt instead but Mannings merely nodded as Barnes went to work to try and get them some idea of what Parker was saying.

Out in the car park, Mike Stone's Ford Galaxy pulled up with an ear piercing screech and the older man bailed from the car, leaving the driver's door swinging open as he raced for the back entrance and the Holding area at high speed, his nerves on edge after the urgent call from Alice less than fifteen minutes ago telling him of the new danger Steve was walking himself into. As he approached the back door, he noticed a flurry of activity and then saw a gurney being wheeled outside at speed with Sergeant Larry Rawlings on it, a thick padded dressing applied to his neck and an oxygen mask over his face, his skin deathly pale and his eyes closed.

"LARRY? ... Oh my God, Is he alright?" Mike asked the Paramedic accompanying him.

"He's having an angina attack and he has a neck wound. We need to get him to Franklin ASAP Sir."

"Sure ... Sorry ..." Mike said stepping out of the way but Rawlings had heard Mike's voice and his eyes flickered open and his searching hand grabbed Mike's coat as the gurney starting being pushed forward.

As the Paramedic stopped to try and calm his patient, Rawlings pulled Mike down to speak to him and stammered uneasily beneath the mask.

"Mike ... He's got STEVE! ... I'm so sorry ... Hurry ..."

Mike's heart hammered in his chest at those harrowing words but he spoke to his colleague compassionately.

"Don't you worry. Steve will be ok. You just take it easy and do what they tell you to Larry ... You hear me? Everything's going to be fine."

Larry nodded dolefully and unconvincingly before he fell back weakly and groaned again in pain. The Paramedic quickly removed Rawlings' hand from Mike's coat and wasted no more time in speeding his patient to the waiting ambulance.

Mike took a deep steadying breath and hurried in through the back door, praying in his heart that he wouldn't be too late to be of any use.

Steve knew by Parker's last statement that his life was firmly now in the balance and whatever time he had left was uncertain at best. As Parker stopped talking briefly to take a long pull on his cigarette, Steve watched the ensuing smoke curl upwards and following the swirl of smoke, he noticed the smoke detector right above his head. That's when the idea struck him. Looking over across the low lying ceiling he spotted the sprinkler system just to their left. The ceilings in the Holding area were quite low compared to the rest of the building. A design flaw that Steve never fully understood but he knew that Mike constantly complained about how claustrophobic they made him feel with his height whenever they had reason to be there. The smoke detector was only just over a foot and a half above his head. Despite not being a smoker, Steve thought that if he could just get Parker to give him a cigarette, he might be able to generate enough smoke to activate the smoke alarm and set off the sprinklers. The initial cold jet of water should hit his captor square in the face by Steve's very random calculations and give him enough of an unexpected shock to allow him to get clear for the few seconds the sharpshooters needed. Steve groaned quietly to himself. His plan was very thin. Not the type of plan you wanted to be pinning your chance of survival on but right now it was the only plan he had.

Before he could think more of his plan, faint sobs drew his attention to the other hostage, who he had temporarily forgotten about in the tension of the earlier exchange and he cast his eyes carefully sideways to see her crying and hugging her knees tightly to her chest in terror from her position sitting on the floor. Knowing he had a responsibility to try and get her to safety first he spoke again to Parker.

"Why don't you let the lady go too? You don't need her, right? If your plan is just to kill me then why not let her go? She isn't a part of this."

Parker went quiet briefly and Steve hoped he had made enough sense to make Parker release her. He almost sighed out loud with relief as he heard him yell at the lady on the floor.

"YOU! ... Get up and get out of here. Well? What are you waiting for? Get out of HERE!"

The terrified woman scrambled to her feet and ran past them and yet despite being pleased that he had secured her freedom, Steve suddenly felt very much alone in his horrific ordeal. Returning his focus on his paper thin escape plan it was either that or just wait to be slaughtered like Parker's last unfortunate victim, Alison Drew. Deciding he had nothing left to lose, Steve wasted no more time in putting his plan into action as he spoke as confidently as he could under the dire circumstances back to his captor.

"Hey Parker ... Seeing as I'm as good as dead, don't I get a last request? But then I don't suppose you have the honor or decency to give those either, huh?"

Steve heard Parker laugh again quietly behind him and prayed that reverse psychology would work in his favor now. He waited for Parker's response, knowing full well his life now depended on receiving the right answer. The silence lengthened and only made his heart beat a little faster but finally Parker spoke in a disturbing tone.

"I guess I could grant you one last request Keller ... depending of course on what it is. What do you want Keller? Do you want to call your" girl " and say goodbye? Is that it Keller? "

Steve dared not shake his head with the knife so close to his skin so he answered plainly instead.

"No ... No all I want is one of your cigarettes? One final smoke."

"Sure ... I guess that would be ok but you had better not try anything with it Keller or else things will happen quicker than you'd like them to ... Got it?"

"I just wanna smoke it ... that's all ..."

Outside Barnes had managed to patch them into the security camera feed and they could just barely make out what both men were saying. They had just heard their worst fears confirmed as Parker had laid out his plan to kill Steve and they were all concerned about how the situation was going to play out. Occasionally after that Devitt and Mannings missed what was said and inquired anxiously from Barnes who was closer to the speaker. Having just heard Steve ask for a last request, what he asked for was lost on Devitt.

"What did Steve just ask for?"

"A cigarette ..."

"WHAT? ... But Steve doesn't SMOKE! What's he playing at?"

"Maybe he has a plan" Barnes offered hopefully

But before they could work it out, Roy heard a commotion in the corridor and groaned as he looked up and saw Mike pushing his way through the crowd and heading towards them at speed.

"Good Lord, that's about all we NEED right now" Mannings groaned unsympathetically behind Devitt who sent another scowl in his direction before rushing off to head Mike off.

"ROY? ... Where's Steve? ... What the hell's going on in here?"

Reaching Mike, Devitt grabbed him by both arms and could see the alarm and worry pulsing through his friend's body. He needed to calm him down but just how he was going to explain Steve's current highly dangerous predicament to the one man he knew would take the news worst of all eluded him.

"Mike ... I need you to listen to me and try to stay calm but ... Parker has him. Steve gave himself up to save Rawlings. I tried to stop him Mike. Really I did but ... he just waltzed out there before anyone could stop him."

Mike's jaw twitched and his breathing labored.

"Parker ... has him?" he repeated almost incredulously, knowing deep in his gut what a dire statement that was. "What does he want with him? Is he looking for a way out with Steve as a hostage?"

Roy swallowed hard and struggled with what he had to tell his friend next. His voice almost left him but he stumbled over the horrifying words.

"He wants to kill him Mike ... "

Mike's eyes widened and then he tried to push past Devitt as he lost control of his calm exterior briefly on hearing those unthinkable words.

"We have to get him out of there. Roy why aren't they doing something? Who the hell is in charge here anyway?"

It took all Devitt's strength and effort to stop Mike going any further as he restrained him reluctantly, speaking loudly to get through to his upset friend.

"MIKE! You can't go over there. If Parker sees you, he'll kill Steve for sure. He's already said he wants YOU to witness it. You have to stay back out of sight for Steve's sake. Holden's men are just waiting for an opportunity to take him out but right now Steve is in the line of fire. It's too risky. We're relying on Steve to give us that opportunity. Please Mike. You're too close to this. Now I'll let you go but you have to promise me, not to do anything rash and to stay out of sight. Can you do that?"

Mike finally calmed and stopped resisting Devitt. He hung his head and spoke in a tortured voice.

"Alright ... I understand but ... Roy I have to see him ... I need to know what's going on."

Roy let go of Mike and instead put an arm around his shoulders in sympathy and support.

"Ok, come with me Mike."

Roy brought Mike over to the small window where he had been observing the unfolding scene earlier and cringed inwardly as he stepped back to allow Mike to take a look. As Mike caught sight of his partner being held at knife point, he gasped quietly and placed his hand over his mouth as he rubbed it back and forth anxiously.

"Dear God ... Steve ... " was all he muttered to himself as Roy placed an understanding hand on his shoulder.

Still keeping the knife dangerously close to Steve's throat, Parker placed his own cigarette between his lips and reaching down he picked up the cigarette packet and shook one out onto the desk beside them.

"Go ahead. Help yourself ..."

Steve reached out a trembling hand and maneuvered it along the surface of the desk blindly until he found the cigarette and brought it slowly up to his lips. He hated smoking with a vengeance but if it saved his life then he would have to get used to it real quick. He then fumbled for the lighter but Parker stopped him with a quick shout.

"AH AH! ... You don't think I'm stupid enough to let you light it yourself, now do you? So you can try and burn me so that I let down my guard and those guys outside can take me out. If that's your plan, hard luck. I'LL light it for you."

Steve held the cigarette but it was in his injured left hand and his hand was shaking badly. He cursed the fact that he wasn't able to control it better. He heard Parker laugh again as he picked up the lighter with the intention of lighting Steve's cigarette with it.

"You've got quite a shake going there, Keller " he drawled as he saw the cigarette trembling between Steve's fingers.

"A knife to your throat tends to have that effect, don't you think?"

"Oh don't get me wrong ... I LOVE it ... I love the smell of fear Keller ... And right now you REEK of it."

"I'm NOT afraid of you Parker ... OR dying ... I have a clear conscience. You on the other hand should be more worried seeing as you're going straight to HELL " Steve spat back without thinking it out carefully as Parker's sick and twisted words burned an angry hole in his gut.

The minute his anger made him say those words Steve knew he shouldn't have said them as he heard Parker almost growl in anger as he spat the cigarette from his mouth where it landed on the floor at Steve's feet. Then the knife was taken from his throat and the sharp point of it was placed against his back in one swift move. A fistful of his hair was grabbed from the nape of his neck and viciously tugged backwards painfully causing the stitches beneath the padded dressing to pull and sting until he was ironically once more staring at the smoke detector above his head as Parker once more moved to whisper carefully behind him.

"You have a smart mouth Keller and it's going to cost you now."

As Steve was wrenched backwards Mike took another step forward and was once more stopped by Devitt.

"Mike? I know this is hard to watch but we have to wait for the right moment. If you show yourself to Parker now, you KNOW what will happen."

"We have to DO something Roy ..."

"What Mike? What is there to do that won't just put his life at further risk? Tell me and I'll do it." Roy added dolefully and hung his head as he knew Mike couldn't come up with an answer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Over The Edge**

 **A/N: Firstly I just wanted to say a big thank you for the wonderful support and reviews for this story so far and apologies for leaving you all hanging overnight! I wanted to post this update quickly to calm all the rattled nerves. This chapter more or less concludes the case as such but the last three chapters will tie up any loose ends. I will get them uploaded as quickly as I can. :-)**

Chapter 16

Steve felt the blade cut across the back of his left shoulder. He felt the sharp sting and sucked in an anxious,pained breath cursing his earlier inability to hold his tongue. He felt it trail further down his side but wasn't quite sure whether it was piercing his skin or not as it went. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he felt another more painful sting across his lower back on the right hand side where the bruises were beneath his shirt and he held back the loud groan that screamed to be released. Parker's voice taunted him again in a menacing and terrifying whisper.

"You know for all you think you know about me, you underestimate me Keller. I know exactly how deep to cut to cause damage and how lightly to cut to cause just the right amount of discomfort and pain. I know what spots to cut which would prove fatal and which ones to cut just to toy with you and make you last as long as possible. I don't think you should speak to me that way again Keller or else your death will be agonizingly slow and painful. Are you listening?"

Steve was breathing heavily now as his back began to ache and he felt the shirt material on his back becoming damp in patches and sticking to his skin unnervingly. Finding it difficult to make his voice answer, he heard Parker's breathing become faster as rage seemed to tear through him and he tugged Steve's hair a little harder and spoke louder.

"I SAID ... ARE YOU LISTENING?"

Steve felt the point of the knife stick lightly into his skin on his lower back just above his belt and knowing that if he plunged the knife forwards at that point he would be in big trouble, he forced his voice to work as he stammered quickly.

"Yes ... Yes, I'm listening ... I'm listening ..."

"He's being CUT!" Barnes yelled, surprising and sickening everyone assembled as Roy could see Mike's eyes close at the torture those words and the helplessness of the situation caused. Devitt barked across to Holden.

"Damn it Holden. Can't your men get a shot yet?"

"When they can take a shot safely without hitting Keller, they'll take it Roy. But right now Steve is still in the way."

Parker appeared to be satisfied for now with Steve's answer as he pulled the knife from where it was and quickly brought it back around to Steve's neck as temporary relief tore through Steve's exhausted and ravaged body. Releasing Steve's hair, Parker then grabbed Steve's hand that still held the cigarette unexpectedly, causing the palm to sting from the strength with which it was held. He then released it and lit the cigarette before shoving it up unceremoniously towards Steve's lips.

"Good ... Then smoke the damn cigarette. Because when you finish it ... We finish THIS."

"Wait a minute ... " Mike suddenly exclaimed. "Steve doesn't smoke. What's he up to?"

He returned to the small window and watched Steve closely.

Steve was trembling really bad now and the pain in his back and the dull throbbing in his skull where the stitches had been aggravated were adding to his various difficulties. But knowing this was his last chance, he placed the now lit cigarette between his lips and sucked on it as strongly as he could until he accumulated as much smoke as he could into his mouth. Removing the cigarette, Steve held the smoke for several seconds in his mouth to cool before inhaling it deep into his lungs and then releasing it as forcibly as he could upwards towards his intended target. That first inhalation burned the back of his throat and his lungs and the vile taste of tobacco lingered and made him feel sick to his stomach but knowing that he had no other choice he purposefully repeated the actions several times more. It was a difficult task at best as he coughed once or twice when the smoke irritated his lungs and the strong taste of woody tobacco made him feel increasingly more nauseous. He also had the added problem of trying not to make it look too obvious what he was trying to do and being caught out. He coughed again after he had sent another plume of smoke spiraling upwards as the first wave of dizziness hit and the Holding area spun alarmingly in his field of vision as his body tried desperately to cope with the first initial strong hit of nicotine and the new steady blood loss seeping from the new cuts to his back but he refused to let up as he saw the smoke starting to accumulate where he wanted it to.

Mike finally found a reason to smile as he worked out his young partner's plan.

"He's trying to set off the smoke alarm and the sprinklers with the cigarette smoke. THAT'S his plan. That's the distraction he's hoping for."

"Will that do it? " Roy asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure Roy ... but the ceilings are low in there. If he can get enough of it near the sensor he might just manage it. Let's hope for all our sake's he can. Holden make sure your men are ready to take THAT shot."

Parker seemed to be highly amused by Steve's intense smoking of the cigarette and hadn't realized yet that it was actually a clever escape plan.

"Man you smoke like a college boy. Didn't anyone ever show you the real way to smoke a cigarette? You're inhaling too much ... You're going to end up making yourself sick that way. You're just smoking it quicker which is just going to lead to your early demise. You're even looking a little green around the gills Keller. Savor it ... Especially seeing as it's your LAST ..." he added menacingly but with an evil sneer attached.

Steve ignored the unwanted advice as he pulled harder on the cigarette, trying to ignore the heavy smoke he was drawing into his lungs and the vile taste as he spewed out a larger quantity of it than before and gagged straight afterwards, feeling that if he lived, he was going to end up regretting this plan of action somewhat. The lightheadedness was distracting but despite the numerous negative side effects his smoking was producing it also brought a strange sense of calm to his highly stressed body and he found himself relaxing a little bit despite himself. As he continued relentlessly, Parker spoke into his ear again which sent a shiver up his spine.

"I think it's time I tell you my little secret. You see, I'm sorry to disappoint you and all but you and Stone aren't as smart as you think you are, Keller. I killed the Drew girl alright. You were right about that but ... she was only one of many ..."

Steve choked on his last inhalation of smoke as Parker's words sunk in. He coughed and spluttered as he stammered incredulously.

"What? ... What are you talking about?"

"I've killed at least ten ... Truth is it could be more. I lost count ... You see Stone is going to find more than he bargained for during his"search". Mind you the landlady had it coming. She was way too nosy for her own good. Nobody ever questioned me about the others ... The perfect crimes until the Drew girl. I was disturbed before I could properly dispose of her body and I matched one of your dumb witness descriptions which led you to me but I still managed to destroy any evidence that I was there. That is until YOU thought about the bottom of the coffee cup. If it wasn't for you I would have been home free. That's why it's kind of fitting that YOU ... You Keller become my last victim. Don't you think that's fitting?"

Steve was stunned. How could they have missed that? He was a serial killer! He shook his head to clear it as he knew his time was running out. His cigarette was burning dangerously low and still the smoke alarm hadn't activated the damn sprinklers. _God how much smoke was it going to take?_ Parker was now fumbling with the knife and seemed to be running out of patience so Steve inhaled as much smoke into his mouth as he could, forcing his tortured lungs in the process to pull in more than it could happily stomach and made one last effort to blow the smoke forcibly towards the smoke detector, praying to himself as he watched it hit its mark and linger around the sensor. Time appeared to slow as he watched it swirl and prayed that finally he had produced enough to activate it. From the corner of his eye he spotted a faint glimpse of a fedora from the small viewing window to his right and his heart sank.

Steve knew that even if he managed to activate the sprinklers, there was a good chance the shock Parker would get could actually have the reverse effect to the one he hoped for and could actually hasten his demise depending on what way the knife went and now there was a chance that Mike would witness it. In a strange way he didn't want Mike to see him die so horrifically so he truly hoped that he was due a change in his luck for the better.

"Time to meet your maker Keller ... Say bye bye to the world as you know it ..." Parker hissed.

He felt Parker tense and clench the knife with more purpose and feared he hadn't done enough, feeling his hope drain from his body and feeling tears of regret and disappointment start to form in his eyes as without warning the smoke alarm buzzer went off and the first jet of freezing cold water hit them both as his efforts finally paid off with mere seconds to spare.

Steve felt Parker jerk backwards in shock and sucked in a breath as the knife in Parker's grip wavered way too close to his neck for comfort for several unnerving seconds before finally pulling away from him briefly. Steve used those few seconds to his advantage and threw a well aimed elbow back into Parker's midriff as he heard the man behind him get winded. Now free from Parker's grip, he heard Devitt and Mike yell the loudest, telling him to hit it as he threw himself forward, however Parker made one last ditch angry swipe at the forward falling Inspector who he knew had just sealed his fate and the blade connected very briefly with the left side of Steve's neck before several gunshots rang out and whizzed over Steve's head and the body of Charlie Parker was thrown backwards with the force of the bullets that hit him while Steve continued his forward free fall and landed unceremoniously on the hard linoleum floor of the Holding area.

A few seconds of uncertain silence fell over the harrowing scene before the first scramble began. As Steve landed, he quickly realized that Parker had cut his neck and he began to panic, fearing the worst and that he was done for. He grabbed his neck for dear life and held it tightly, feeling sticky blood ooze between his fingers as his heart began to hammer so fast in his chest that it made the blood pound in his ears. He writhed on the hard floor onto his back and not sure if his voice would even work he yelled for help in a desperate and harrowing tone as the relentless freezing cold water rained down on him from the sprinkler system and froze him to the bone.

"MIKE? ... MIKE HELP! ... "

Within seconds, three of Holden's team stormed the room and disarmed Parker while Mike, Art and Roy dropped to their knees beside their squirming young colleague, and seeing the blood oozing between the fingers Steve had gripped to his neck, they all looked at each other briefly in horror as they saw the terror and panic in Steve's wide, green eyes.

"Someone get those damned sprinklers turned OFF!" Devitt roared as he watched Barnes rush off to do just that.

"Mike? ... He cut ... my neck ..." Steve stammered, feeling the distinctly human fear of death consume him in blind panic and distress.

Mike felt almost paralyzed at first with helplessness but quickly pushed aside his personal feelings of horror and possible imminent loss as he threw himself into professional mode and held onto the hope that it wasn't as bad as it first appeared. Steve's hand was prized to his neck out of fear and from his pure gut survival instinct to stem the blood flow. Mike needed to assess it but getting Steve to allow him to was the first priority.

"Steve? Steve you need to calm down for me and let me look at it. I NEED to assess how bad it is but you have to let go of it first so that I can do that. Trust me now ... Loosen your grip and let me take a quick look, ok?"

Mike could see that Steve was struggling with that instruction in his panic and fear so he lowered his voice and spoke as calmly as he could muster.

"Buddy boy ... I need you to trust me and do as I say ... I know you're scared. I am too but we need to check it ... Please? Ok?"

The calming voice worked and Steve nodded reluctantly and lifted his shaking hand away from the wound as Mike quickly assessed it, calling Art closer for his medical opinion. The wound was bleeding steadily but not profusely and it wasn't spurting as if from an artery like they had feared. From their very brief examination, the wound looked mostly superficial, shallow and not life threatening if treated correctly.

"Mike? How ... bad is it? " Steve asked emotionally, as tears threatened to fall and still shaking uncontrollably and starting to cough from the residual smoke still lingering in his lungs and feeling like he could throw up at anytime from the shock alone.

"What do you think Art? Doesn't look too bad to me. Huh? "

"It's not an arterial bleed, that's for sure and that's a good thing. Looks pretty superficial to me too."

"You hear that Steve? ... It's not bad at all ... Probably feels a lot worse than it actually is. You're gonna be ok Buddy boy. Just take it nice and easy for us now. The paramedics will be here soon."

"So ... I'm not ... gonna die?" Steve stammered with even more difficulty as his horrific ordeal finally took its toll and he felt icy cold from the shock that was quickly manifesting through his weakened and injured body, not to mention the cold water that had seeped through his thin shirt and was starting to make his teeth chatter from the damp and the cold.

"Are you kidding me? You're going to outlive us all Buddy boy. Isn't that right guys? " Mike stated as reassuringly as he could despite the worry that was rapidly consuming him as rivulets of blood starting to seep out from under the young man and pool in the puddle of water now surrounding him.

"Sure ... Sure, absolutely. Just hang in there Steve" Devitt responded in support as the sprinklers finally stopped spraying down on them to all their relief as the three men hovered protectively over their fallen colleague, all equally as soaked except for Mike's head that had been saved by his fedora.

Someone handed Art a first aid kit and he opened it and took out several thick padded dressings. Mike took one from him and handed it to Roy and instructed him to hold it firmly against Steve's neck wound as he gently cradled Steve's head in his lap and spoke again firmly.

"Steve? Where else are you cut? "

"My ... back ..."

"How many cuts?"

"I ... I don't know Mike ..."

"Ok, ok that's alright. Steve we're going to turn you over on your side so we can check, ok?"

Steve nodded but he still looked worried as Mike gently turned him towards him slightly while Devitt still held his neck firmly. Steve's red shirt was soaked through and the vivid red colour gave nothing away except for several tears in the material. Art gently lifted the shirt up from the bottom fully to reveal three random cuts over his back. One behind his left shoulder, one down along his left side and one on the right side of his lower back. They were all bleeding steadily but not profusely and as Art examined them they seemed at first glance to be just like the neck wound, fairly shallow and also superficial. Art taped dressings to all three cuts with Mike's help but Art spoke next and sounded concerned.

"Mike, he's gone very quiet. Check him quickly."

Mike leaned over Steve and studied his face to see to his added horror, his partner's deathly pale skin and his eyes shut tight.

"Art, he's ice cold, he's shaking really badly and he's as white as a ghost."

"I think he's going into shock Mike. You need to rouse him if you can."

"Steve? STEVE? Stay with me now. Do you hear me? DON'T QUIT ON ME!"

Those words made Steve's eyes flicker back open briefly but Mike could see how much effort it took.

"Steve? Steve, are you ok?"

"I feel cold Mike ... and really tired ..."

"Ok, I know ... But try to stay awake for me. "

"We need to get him off the wet floor Mike. Let's carry him outside."

"Ok on three. Roy take his head and keep pressure on that neck wound. I'll take his upper body. Art you take his legs."

On the count of three, the three men lifted Steve effortlessly and brought him out into the outside corridor and laid him on the dry floor as they saw the ambulance men enter from the other end.

"The medics are here now Steve. Hold on. "

Steve shook again violently and then seemed to rouse a little more as he grabbed Mike's hand and forced his voice to speak through his chattering teeth and through the lancing pain that now seemed to be enveloping his entire body.

"Mike ... he ... he was a serial killer ... He told me he ... killed ten people ... TEN PEOPLE ..."

"Ok, ok take it easy Buddy boy. Don't worry about that for now. I know, ok? We can talk about that later but right now just concentrate on breathing slowly and staying awake for me, alright?"

"Ok ... Mike ..." Steve chattered weakly ... "Parker? Is ... Is he dead?"

Mike looked over his shoulder as Barnes looked across and nodded at him.

"Yes Buddy boy ... Parker won't be killing anyone else, that's for sure ... His killing spree is well and truly over."

Steve's eyes met Mike's briefly and the older man saw the over whelming relief that news brought before they drifted closed again weakly as they were surrounded by medics who took over Steve's urgent medical care.

It was a good while later at Franklin Hospital when Mike sat quietly beside Steve's Hospital bed waiting for the young man to come around after his latest procedure. He had required numerous stitches to the many cuts he had received but luckily Parker had only been toying with his young partner and hadn't caused any significant damage with the blade just as they had hoped. He had lost a fair amount of blood however and his blood pressure had dropped alarmingly along with his body temperature and he had as Art had predicted been suffering from shock. Some of his head sutures had been torn as well and needed replacing and his breathing had proved a little erratic at times too. While he wasn't in any danger and his medical condition was listed as stable, Steve had a fair amount of recovery time ahead of him.

Mike stared wearily at the still form on the bed and rubbed at his tired eyes. It had been a hell of a day and Mike was still reeling from everything that had happened and was still trying to come to terms with it all. He had come way too close to losing his partner and it wasn't sitting well with him at all. Being here and keeping a close eye on him now was the only thing that seemed to help him cope As he shifted uncomfortably in the hard visitor's chair for the umpteenth time, the door to Steve's room opened and Captain Rudy Olsen entered quietly. Seeing Mike in the dim lit room, he crossed over to stand beside his friend.

"Hey Rudy ... "

"Hey Mike ... How's Steve?"

"He's ok ... He needed a lot of stitches so they put him out for it. He's still out for the count."

"But ... he's going to be ok, right?"

"Well, he's going need a fair bit of down time to recover from this one but yeah ... yeah he's gonna be just fine."

Rudy crossed over to the bed and looked down at his Inspector and shook his head.

"God, I thought he was pale at Bryant Street earlier but he's even paler now."

"Yeah, yeah he is ... They're replacing the blood he lost. I think that's the last one going in now"

Rudy crossed back to Mike and pulled another seat across to sit beside him.

"It was really close, wasn't it?"

Mike swallowed hard and Rudy could clearly see the angst and torture that memory brought.

"You have NO idea how close Rudy. We're lucky he's still with us. It went right down to the wire this time."

"It was a great idea on his part though ... Activating the sprinklers using the cigarette."

Mike chuckled softly but Rudy recognized it as a nervous attempt to conceal how he really felt about the whole thing.

"I'm not sure that Steve would agree with you on that one Rudy. He was drifting in and out in the ambulance earlier on his way here. At one stage he threw up. The Doctor says it was caused by all the smoke he inhaled. He was still complaining about the horrible taste in his mouth right up until they sedated him ... The Doc says he's still got some residual smoke in his lungs."

"Saved his life though."

"Yeah, yeah I guess it did but I don't think he'll be taking up smoking anytime soon."

"Well that's a good thing, right? "

"Yeah ... "

"Mike? Did you really find more bodies at Parker's place?

Mike nodded grimly.

"Yes ... One was recent. His landlady, Elizabeth Hardy. Seems she was getting a little suspicious about his nocturnal activities. The second one was badly decomposed. Bernie's trying to work on an ID as we speak. We found disturbed earth out the back ... Bernie thinks it might be a mass grave. He's taking a team there at first light to start the dig. Looks like this whole thing might drag out a while."

"Dear God ...to think this happened on our own door step and no-one was any the wiser. How many do you think he killed and how in God's name has he gotten away with it for so long without anyone noticing?"

"We don't know exactly yet but he told Steve at least ten. Could be missing persons or maybe ... just people he knew nobody would miss. He was a predator Rudy and a clever and a very dangerous one at that. He knew how to cover up after himself. But that's not even the scariest part."

"What's that?"

"If Steve hadn't copped about the fingerprint on that cup, he'd have still been free to kill again and we wouldn't have even known about it."

A cold chill ran up Rudy's spine at those words and he shuddered as a result.

"That doesn't even bear thinking about, does it? Steve really came up with the goods this time though. This Parker fella was a real basket case."

Mike chuckled again at Rudy's description.

"You can say that again but ... this time it nearly cost Steve his life."

"I guess that's why he was riled at Steve. He was the one who started his clever scheme unraveling and he just couldn't stand it."

"Yeah ... He didn't like losing that's for sure. Say, what are you doing here at this hour anyway? It's almost midnight. I thought you'd be home in bed by now."

"I could say the same for you too Mike ... "

"Yeah ... Yeah, I guess you could. I don't know, I ... I guess I just feel better being here right now."

"It ah ... must have been tough today seeing Steve in deep trouble like that at the hands of a madman and not being able to help."

He watched Mike inhale sharply before answering.

"It's not something I ever wanna go through again, that's for sure."

"Mike, look it mightn't be any harm if well ... you know? If you talk it out with someone ... I mean, I'm here if you want to get anything off your chest or if not then perhaps you could call ..."

" ... Lenny. I know Rudy and I'll give it some serious thought. I promise and ah ... thanks for the offer."

"Sure ... Anytime Mike. Well, I better get home before Maggie starts sending out a search party for me. OH! ... I almost forgot to tell you. We found out how he got the knife into Holding."

Mike sat up straighter and stared at Rudy expectantly.

"HOW?"

"It was Jenkins."

"Jenkins? His lawyer? He took a big risk. Why would he do that?"

"Who knows? But I think he was scared of Parker ultimately. After what we've witnessed maybe he had every right to be. Parker probably threatened him."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes. Certain. He met with Parker about ten minutes before all hell broke loose. We examined the security camera footage. He slipped him the knife alright. We're going to have to up security down there after this. The Commissioner wants a full inquiry into how it happened. Oh and Bill picked up Jenkins about an hour ago. He's been charged and they're holding him overnight at Bryant Street. I ah ... thought you might like to be the one to question him in the morning about it."

Mike smiled wider and with great satisfaction.

"You bet I would ... Thanks Rudy. That's one interview I'm going to look forward to and one less sleazy lawyer out there to defend basket cases like Parker. That has GOT to be a good thing, right?"

"Absolutely. Goodnight Mike. Oh and tell Steve I was asking for him when he comes around, will ya? Tell him he did a fine job and we're all proud of him."

"Sure ... I will ... See you tomorrow and thanks for dropping by."

Mike watched Rudy head for the door but he stopped just as he opened it.

"Oh and Mike ..."

"YES RUDY ... I'll call into see Lenny tomorrow after I've dealt with Jenkins, ok?"

Rudy laughed.

"Ok ... You DO that ... See ya."

Rudy disappeared and Mike leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily as he watched his young partner's still and unmoving form.

Not more than twenty minutes later, the nurse came into the room and spoke quietly to Mike.

"Lieutenant Stone? There's someone outside asking to see you."

"What? At this hour?"

The nurse nodded.

Mike stood up but then looked back at Steve, reluctant to leave him in case he woke up in his absence. Sensing his reluctance the kindly nurse smiled and spoke again softly.

"I have to check him now so I'll be here with him for a little while. If he wakes, I'll call you."

"Oh ... Ok, thanks."

Mike opened the door and stepped outside to see Alice Corrigan pacing the corridor outside and looking visibly upset.

"ALICE? What are you doing here at this hour?"

Seeing Mike, Alice rushed over and spoke in anxious heaves.

"Oh Mike ... I'm so sorry about earlier. You asked me to keep an eye on him and ... "

"Now, now Alice. None of what happened was your fault. None of us could have predicted what happened. "

"Oh but Steve ... They said he was badly cut ... I ... I feel so responsible ..."

"ALICE? Listen to me ... He's OK ... That's all that matters. It wasn't your fault. Steve's going to be fine."

"But they said that ..."

"Alice? You know what the gossip train is like back at Bryant Street. Yes, he was cut but not badly. He needs time to heal but he's young and he's strong and he's got more guts than any Officer I've ever worked with before and I've worked with quite a few brave and fine Officers let me tell you. Steve is ... well he's one of a kind and he won't let this beat him. And even if there's a doubt over that fact ... well ... I'm not going to let it beat him, ok? You have my word on that."

"So he's really ok?"

"Do you wanna see him? Would that convince you?"

"Oh no ... I ... I wouldn't know what to say ..."

"That's alright ... He's not awake yet ... Come with me ..."

Mike took her hand and gently brought her into the dimly lit room and over beside Steve's bed as the nurse still took various readings from the other side. Alice gasped softly when she saw him looking so pale beneath the over head light. Mike watched as she gently placed a hand on Steve's chest, feeling the comforting and reassuring rise and fall.

"See? He's doing OK ... He's peaceful and not in any pain ... Ok?"

Alice nodded. Seeing him had helped allay her fears and her guilt somewhat and she smiled back at Mike

"You must think me rather foolish to worry so much ... But he's not much older than my youngest boy, you know? I don't know how he copes with the awful things he sees every day. He's so young to deal with such horror."

Mike stepped forward and guided Alice gently back towards the door and outside again.

"I don't think you're foolish ... I know what you mean. I had that same worry when he was first assigned to me. But he's got a lot more courage and a thicker skin than you give him credit for. If I've learned anything in the last eleven months it's THAT. He just needs to open up a little bit more about the things he sees, that's all. He'll be just fine."

"With you as his partner, I know he will be Mike. Well, I best be getting home. Henry is going to start worrying. Thanks for letting me see him. I felt so helpless earlier watching him go ..."

"You and me both ... Will you be ok getting home at this hour?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Goodnight Mike."

"Goodnight and ... I'll tell him you were asking for him when he comes to ..."

"Thanks ... I'd appreciate that. Goodbye. "

Mike stood and watched Alice walk wearily down the corridor before turning and heading back to his bedside vigil.


	17. Chapter 17

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 17

It was coming up to almost two in the morning and Mike had only recently dozed off in the chair when faint moans from the patient in the bed woke him. Sitting up quickly Mike leaned over and noticed that while Steve seemed to be still asleep, his whole body had tensed up and his facial muscles were contorting as if he were reliving the earlier nightmare ordeal in his head. His breathing had changed to heaving gasps and Mike knew he had to do something. Mike reached over and placed a calming hand across Steve's forehead and leaning in he spoke firmly and purposefully into Steve's left ear.

"Steve? ... Steve, listen to my voice ... Its Mike, Steve ... You're ok ... Do you hear me? It's all over ... You're safe now ..."

The ragged gasps of breath gradually slowed as Mike repeated the same phrases a second and then a third time until Steve calmed down visibly. As his words seemed to finally break through Steve's nightmare and distress, Mike stroked his hand upward from Steve's forehead in a soothing manner repeatedly in the same old familiar way he remembered doing with his own daughter Jeannie just after his wife Helen had died and she had had similar nightmares in the same way. He noticed that Steve began to struggle to open his eyes, the heavily drugged eyelids making the task virtually impossible. A breathless and slurred attempt to speak followed.

"Mi ... ke? ... Is ... that really you?"

Mike frowned as the torture filled and slurred words hardly resembled his partner's usual speaking voice. Before Mike could answer, a coughing fit racked through Steve's body and the young man winced and arched himself as it caused pain throughout his newly stitched body. Mike placed a firm but gentle hand on Steve's chest to try and stop him moving too much for his own good but he could still feel Steve straining against his hand for several unnerving seconds until the coughing fit finished and the generated pain started to subside. Mike felt Steve gradually slump back onto the bed but the episode left a distinct tremor coursing through Steve's body in it's wake.

"Hey, hey ... take it easy now Buddy boy. You've been through the mill ... Of course it's me. Who else would be at your Hospital bedside at this ungodly hour, huh?"

A faint smile curled around Steve's dry lips as he heard Mike's familiar voice and the underlying humour in his words.

"What ... time IS it? ... And what's ... happening?"

"It's two am in the morning and you're back in the Hospital. You're all stitched up but you're still under the effects of the anesthesia and yes, before you ask, it took hell and high water to get them to let me stay at this hour but I can be very persuasive as you know only too well. Isn't that right Buddy boy?"

Again Steve answered with just another weak grin and a very gingerly taken nod. Steve's hand crawled upwards slowly and touched against the dressing taped to his neck as Mike quickly stopped its progress.

"Now, now. No touching that ... It's best to leave the dressings alone for now. "

The hand that had ventured upwards now hovered in mid-air alarmingly as Steve fought against the effects of the drugs and slowly began to lose the battle. It was heart wrenching for Mike to witness but steeling his resolve he grabbed Steve's hand and placed it back down on the bed, his own hand covering it now and stopping its errant and misguided movements.

"I ... feel really strange Mike ..."

"I know ... It's just the drugs Buddy boy ... Maybe best to go back to sleep and sleep them off, ok? Go on now ... Do as I tell you."

Steve didn't take much convincing as the tremor slowly ebbed away and the drugs quickly took him back under.

Mike filled the steaming coffee cup and placed a coin in the jar before walking wearily back down the corridor towards Steve's room. He rubbed the back of his cricked neck with his other hand as he spotted the wall clock that now read seven ten am. It had been a dreadful night all told. Steve had woken numerous more times, in similar stages of uneasiness and torment and yet despite Mike making several attempts to break through his defenses, Steve had refused point-blank to discuss the events of the previous evening and the cause of his nightmares. The nurse had finally persuaded him to go and get some breakfast while she checked Steve's wounds and his vital signs and cleaned him up a little and and now with a full stomach and armed with some badly needed caffeine, he was returning to see how Steve was faring.

Pushing the door open, he scowled as he saw Steve now sitting up pushing his newly delivered breakfast around his plate with a fork and staring at it almost in a trance. He glanced sideways sheepishly as Mike entered but he quickly looked away again and resumed his food rearranging.

"Did you get something to eat?" he asked casually as Mike nodded.

"Yeah ... I did thanks. What about you? Are you gonna eat any of that or are you just going to keep pushing it around."

Steve scowled across at Mike as his words sunk in and he shook his head in an annoyed fashion.

"I can't stomach it ... It's not fit for human consumption anyway ..." he added in disgust as he threw the fork down with a clang as it hit the plate and he pushed the over the bed tray away forcibly, wincing at the pain his temper tantrum had caused momentarily.

Mike ignored the childish action as he placed his polystyrene coffee cup down on the bedside locker and walked towards the now sideways tray and leaned over to peruse the contents.

"I see ... Well what's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it?" Steve repeated incredulously. "What's RIGHT with it you mean? The eggs are rubbery, the toast tastes like cardboard and don't even get me started on the tea. They won't even let me have any coffee yet. Something about being too hard on my upset stomach."

Steve scoffed loudly and then continued his irritated rant.

"Can you believe it? They serve up that rubbish for my upset stomach but oh no ... Not coffee ... Man, I hate Hospitals ..."

Mike stole a quick glance sideways at Steve as he watched his partner throw his head back to rest against the pillows wearily and brush a hand through his hair after his annoyed rant took its toll. He looked exhausted which was not surprising after the disturbed night he had had but Mike knew there were other things chewing on his young partner as well and that the Hospital breakfast was just conveniently taking the brunt of his frustrations. Picking up the discarded fork and stabbing a small sample of the scrambled egg, Mike placed it in his mouth and chewed, careful of his expression as he felt Steve's stare return to him out of blatant curiosity. The egg was cold and had an unpleasant texture and although Mike swallowed it, he could fully understand Steve's lack of appetite.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with you about the eggs but can't you just drink the tea? I mean, what's wrong with it?"

"Well for one thing it tastes like they made it with the sweepings off the floor, Mike."

Mike couldn't help the small chuckle that erupted at that statement but he quickly sobered as he saw that Steve didn't share his amusement. Deciding to change the subject, Mike looked out of the window and smiled cheerfully.

"Well it's a lovely San Francisco morning out there, Buddy boy. The sun is hotting up already."

"What good is that to me? ... Stuck in here ..."

Mike frowned as his patience began to wear thin.

"Well ... you're really full of the joys of Spring today, aren't you?"

Steve scowled again but then looked slightly remorseful as he turned around rather painfully onto his side until his back was turned towards Mike. The defensive move only made the bed covers drop and expose the crisp white dressings clearly covering his back beneath the paper thin gown which only served to bring home to Mike the fact that he really had every reason to be slightly irritable and down in the dumps. Renewing his patience, Mike walked back towards the bed slowly and spoke again in a more sympathetic tone.

"I'm sorry Buddy boy. Look,I know you're having a tough time of it ... I guess me trying to be cheerful isn't helping you too much, huh?"

Steve stayed silent, his slightly ragged breathing the only tell tale sign that he was having a tough time responding. Before Mike could think of something else positive to say, Steve perked up and spoke in a more upbeat tone unexpectedly as he spotted the cup on the locker.

"Hey Mike? ... Is that coffee?"

Realizing too late that bringing his coffee into the room had possibly been a bad move, Mike hurried around the other side of the bed and snatched the cup up before Steve could move himself upright to reach it.

"Steve, now you remember what the nurse said, don't you? Coffee isn't a good idea."

"Aw Mike come on ... Just one sip ... MIKE? Please? One sip won't hurt. I'm dying for some coffee."

"Steve, you're going to get me into trouble. The nurse said no ..."

"Well she doesn't have to know. I won't tell her. Come on Mike ... Well just let me smell it then?"

"Smell it? "

"Mike, I just need a coffee fix ... Please?"

Mike rolled his eyes and took the lid off it before placing it over under Steve's nose. Steve inhaled sharply and sighed heavily.

"Oh Man ... That smells heavenly ... Can't I just have one sip? I'm not even feeling sick anymore Mike, honest."

Mike saw his partner's pleading look and felt sorry for him. He was more down in himself than Mike had ever seen him before and if one mouthful of coffee helped him feel better then Mike didn't see any real harm in it.

"Ok, ok you win. One sip ... but don't get caught for heaven's sake."

Steve's face lit up and he beamed gratefully.

"Oh thanks Mike ..."

He took the coffee cup from Mike's hand and took a long sip from it before quickly taking a second mouthful as Mike looked horrified and quickly grabbed it back before he could take a third.

"STEVE! That was way more than one sip. What are you trying to do? Get me into trouble?"

Steve on the other hand did not look contrite as he savored the wonderful coffee taste.

"Oh that's really good coffee Mike ..."

Even as Mike held it, Steve eyed the cup up, wishing he could have more. He sent his best sad eyed expression in Mike's direction hoping it would make him give him the rest out of pure sympathy alone. Mike noticed the familiar expression and frowned.

"Oh I see ... You're gonna give me the sad puppy dog eyes now, huh? Is that it?"

Steve didn't answer but down turned his lip to join the rest of his face in his current pleading entreaty.

" ... And the pouting lip too, huh?"

"Is it working?" Steve asked cheekily as Mike laughed.

"Yes, yes it's working ... Ok, you can finish it but if you get sick don't blame me." Mike added as Steve's face lit up once more.

He took the coffee and this time he put both hands around the cup and savoured every last drop. Mike chuckled to himself as he saw the level of comfort and delight Steve was deriving from the simple cup of coffee. When Steve drained the last drop, he sighed with satisfaction and smiled gratefully at the older man.

"Happy now?"

"Yeah ... Yeah, that's the best thing that's happened to me all day. Thanks Mike."

However much to Mike's dismay, as soon as the coffee was gone so too was Steve's upbeat mood and he frowned as he saw the clouds of despair gather gradually over his young partner again. Mike moved closer and removing the empty cup from Steve's solemn grasp, he sat on the edge of the bed and spoke softly.

"What's the matter Steve?"

"I don't know ... I can't believe we missed it ..."

"What?"

"That he was a serial killer ..."

"Steve? We had no evidence to suggest that that was the case and you know it. We had one homicide and both our gut instincts told us that HE did it. We pursued that line of inquiry and we did our jobs ... Nothing that we turned up pointed to that being the case. You can't beat yourself up about that. If you hadn't have thought about that coffee cup and the forgotten fingerprint then he'd have still been out there killing people. YOU stopped him, Buddy boy. THAT'S what you have to focus on ... and NOT what we missed."

"Yeah ... yeah I guess you're right. It's just that ... well he ...

Mike sensed that Steve was about to open up to him but a sudden knock came to the door and Steve immediately clammed up again and stared at the door curiously.

"I wonder who that is?"

Mike scowled at the lost opportunity but stood up and headed for the door regardless.

"I'll go and see."

Opening the door Mike startled as he saw the frail form of Celina Rawlings standing outside. Not sure how Steve would take a visit from Larry's wife, Mike stepped outside and closed the door over behind him.

"Celina? "

"Hi Mike ... "

"How's Larry? He's ok? ... Isn't he?"

"Oh yes, he's doing fine ... He's very shook up. They're keeping him overnight in the cardiac unit until his vital signs get a little stronger. We ... well we were wondering how Steve was? Larry was asking for him. I promised him I'd come and find out. Is ... is he ok?"

"He's ok ... More or less ... He's sore and I guess he's a little shook up too but ... he's not really talking about it very much. I'm afraid that's one of Steve's weaknesses. He tends to bottle things up even though I constantly tell him how unhealthy that is."

"Can I see him, Mike? Just ... for a minute or two ... Please?"

"Celina I ... well the truth is I'm really not sure how he'd react to visitors just yet. He's been in a very strange mood so far this morning."

"I understand but ... I won't upset him. I just want to thank him for what he did ..."

Mike swallowed hard. He could see how much it meant to the older woman to thank Steve in person and yet he really wasn't sure how the visit would pan out. Perhaps it would do Steve good to hear first hand how much his selfless act had been appreciated and the good he had done but on the other hand maybe it would just resurrect all the trauma and set his recovery back a notch. Making his decision, he nodded nervously.

"Ok,I guess it would be ok if it's just for a few minutes. Follow me."

Mike reentered the room with Celina walking very slowly and unsteadily behind him. Steve was sitting up rather awkwardly by the time they entered and he looked at Mike curiously as he saw him with a woman he didn't recognize first hand.

"Steve? This is Celina Rawlings ... Larry's wife. She wanted to see you for a few minutes."

He saw Steve's initial uncertain expression and hoped in his heart that he had done the right thing letting her visit. He stood aside and Celina walked slowly towards the bed. She looked frail and unsteady on her feet and Steve seemed to fear the worst. He strained forward, ignoring the searing pain in his lower back as he did.

"Oh my God ... It's not Larry, is it? He's not ..."

"No, no dear. He's fine ... Thanks to you ..." she added softly as she reached the bed and reached for Steve's hand tenderly. Immediately she felt the tremble coursing through Steve's body and she spoke even more sympathetically.

"Although he's still shaking as well ... Just like you ..."

Steve inhaled sharply, inwardly cursing the fact that his tremor had given away his feelings about her visit. He merely blushed as she continued to talk to him.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did. It was a very brave and selfless thing you did for Larry. You see, I'd be lost without him. I ... I don't know what I would have done if ... if that man had ..."

Her voice broke as her head dropped to her chest and she struggled to finish her sentence as Mike noticed Steve's breathing also begin to labor at her words. He moved closer to monitor the alarming situation more closely as Steve spoke emotionally.

"Hey ... It's ok ... I know how difficult it was. I ... I couldn't let him die ... Not because of me. He's a good man Larry. He deserves to retire in peace and spend more time with you and see more of his grand kids."

Celina looked up with visible tears in her eyes.

"He told you his plans?"

"Yeah ... And how much he was looking forward to it. I couldn't let Parker take that away from him ..."

Celina squeezed Steve's hand tighter and patted it warmly with her other hand at the same time. She was finding it harder to speak so she kept her sentiments short and sweet.

"God bless you young man ... May God bless you. Get well soon."

Steve merely nodded his thanks as his breathing got more ragged. Mike stepped in and gently took Celina's shoulders.

"Why don't I take you back up to Larry Celina, ok? Steve really needs to be resting now."

"Of course ... Thank you Mike. Goodbye Steve ..."

"Goodbye ... Tell Larry I was asking for him ..."

"I will ..."

Mike guided Celina towards the door and when he had her safely outside he turned and looked back at Steve. He looked upset and Mike felt torn about leaving him even briefly.

"Steve? ... Will you be ok for a bit?"

"Yeah ... Yeah of course ... I'm ok ..." Steve stated plainly but the tone and slight tremble in his voice told another story.

Reluctantly Mike nodded and lead Celina up the corridor, pulling the door of Steve's room closed behind him.

As soon as he was alone again, Steve let out a tortured breath and breathed heavily for several painstaking minutes as the whole ordeal came back to haunt him.

"Damn it! ... Pull yourself together Steve ..." he muttered to himself as he clasped his hands together to try and stop them from shaking.

When Mike returned fifteen minutes later, Steve seemed to be ok. He forced a smile as Mike entered but there was still something unnatural and underlying beneath the false smile.

"Did you see Larry?"

"Yes ... He's ok. A bit shook up but they're making sure he gets plenty of rest. He was asking for you. "

Steve looked down at the bed covers and then spoke unexpectedly.

"Mike? Is his wife ok? Only she looks very frail ..."

Mike shook his head.

"I'm not sure but I don't think so. Larry doesn't talk much about it but he did say she hasn't been well and that she was struggling with some health issues. I know she relies on him a lot. You did a good thing saving Larry. She needs him."

Steve nodded and then cleared his throat.

"Hey Mike? Do you know if Ruby is still in the Hospital?"

"Ruby? The girl from the cliff rescue?"

"Yeah ..."

"I don't know but I would expect she would be. She had a broken leg. I'd imagine she'd be here for a while at best. Why?"

"I want to go and see her Mike."

"Well I'm sure maybe in a day or to we could arrange ..."

"No, I mean NOW ..."

"NOW? Oh Steve ... I don't think so. You're not supposed to be out of bed yet."

"Oh come on Mike, you could take me. It's coming up to eight thirty. It's staff changeover time. They'll all be busy at the nurse's station. Nobody will even know I'm gone and I'll be back before they know it."

"And how are you gonna get there, huh? Steve, you're too weak too walk just yet and especially with your back so sore."

"No, the painkillers are keeping the pain at a minimum and you can get a wheelchair for me. There's always spare ones out in the corridor. We just have to get back before they wear off, that's all."

Mike shook his head and scoffed incredulously.

"Well you certainly have this all figured out, haven't you? Is that what you were doing while I was taking Celina back up to Larry? Planning an escape?"

"I just wanna see Ruby for a little while, that's all. Come on Mike. I need to get out of this room for a bit."

"Steve, why don't we just ask the nurse? Maybe they'll let you ..."

"No, no they won't Mike ... WE need to do this ourselves ... I ... I NEED this Mike ... Please? ..."

There was something so desperate in Steve's tone that Mike couldn't bring himself to say no. He threw up his hands in surrender and uttered reluctantly.

"Ok, ok ... I'll see what I can do but I'm NOT making any promises, alright?"

"Alright ... Thanks ..."

Mike exited the room and Steve nervously rubbed a hand back and forth across his upper lip as he waited for his return. Within just two minutes a bang startled him as an empty wheelchair bursted through the door being pushed by Mike.

"Ok, I have a chair and you're right, all the nurses seem to be busy down at the Nurse's station. I also managed to find out Ruby's room number. Are you going to be able to get into this thing?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so. I ah ... I might need a little help though."

"Ok ... Wait a minute, what about the IV?"

There's a pole on the back of the chair. You just have to take it down and hang it on that."

"Just like that, huh?"

"Yeah. Piece of cake."

"Piece of cake ..." Mike repeated dolefully, almost sorry he had agreed to this risky venture in the first place, extra unsure by the striking pallor of the young man now attempting to get out of bed and failing to hide the misery and discomfort every slight movement caused.

By the time they got Steve seated into the chair, there was a fine sheen of sweat clearly showing on the young man's brow and he was hunched uncomfortably forward and breathing erratically. Mike took the IV bottle down carefully and hung it on the chair before trying to reason with his partner one last time.

"Steve look, I don't think you're up to this yet. Maybe we should just get you back into bed before you do even more damage to yourself, huh?"

"NO! ... No, I'm alright now. Let's just go quickly, ok?"

"WAIT ... Steve, it's cold out in the corridor and you're in a paper thin gown. You're going to catch your death if you go out there like that. You're going to need something around you."

"What? I don't have a robe and I wasn't wearing a jacket when they brought me in."

"There must be spare blankets in here somewhere" Mike ventured, heading for the closet in the corner of the room and opening it.

"We don't have time Mike. I'll be ok ..." Steve pleaded but Mike was intent on his mission.

"I knew it! Got some ..." he exclaimed triumphantly as he returned and draped one around Steve's bare legs and the second one carefully around his shoulders.

Heading for the door, Mike stopped and turned him around until he was facing back into the room.

"What are you doing now?"

"Well I need to check if the corridor is clear first, don't I?"

Steve sighed with frustration as Mike opened the door and peered out cautiously. Then he quickly backed out pulling Steve with him.

"Ok, we're clear. Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 18

Mike pushed Steve in the opposite direction to the Nurse's station and then headed for the elevators to go up to the Children's wards but when they turned the corner they met Steve's new day nurse head on. Mike flustered and couldn't believe their luck as the Nurse's jaw dropped open.

"MR KELLER! ... What on earth are you doing out of bed?"

Mike blushed and couldn't think of a single valid excuse.

"Ah well ... You see I can explain ... We ah ... That is HE ah ..."

Hearing Mike's difficulty, Steve interrupted urgently.

"Mike's just ... taking me to the bathroom ..."

"Mr. Keller you are NOT supposed to be out of bed yet. If you needed to use the bathroom you should have rung the bell."

"Ah yeah ... I know but you were all busy and I'm here now anyway so it's fine. We won't be long ..."

"Then I'll come with you ..."

"Ah NO! ... No, that won't be necessary. I mean you can't exactly come into the MEN'S restroom, now can you? And besides ... Mike can handle it. Right Mike?"

"What? ... OH YES! Yes, we'll manage fine and I'll pop him right back."

"Well, if you're sure you can handle it. There's a panic ring pull in each of the bathrooms. If you get into difficulty or need help just pull on it and someone will come and assist you. And don't have him out of bed too long."

"Sure thing ... Thanks. Well we better get going. Nature waits for no man, you know?" he added nervously as he quickly pushed Steve past the nurse and further down the corridor as he heard Steve trying to hold back a laugh.

"Pop him right back? ... And nature ... waits for no man" Steve repeated humorously. "Are you kidding me? That was the best you could come up with?"

"Well I was put on the spot. Besides ... YOU'RE the one that came up with the bathroom excuse, remember?"

Steve chuckled again as he watched Mike start to push him through the restroom door and saw him wave appeasingly at the nurse who was still watching them. They stopped half way as Mike saw the nurse start walking again and as soon as she turned the corner Mike pulled him back out of the doorway and headed at high speed towards the elevators with Steve still highly amused by Mike's actions. Luckily for them the doors of the elevator opened just as they arrived and Mike pushed Steve quickly inside and pressed the forth floor button hastily.

"The trouble you get me in ..." he pouted breathlessly as Steve laughed again.

Exiting on the fourth floor Mike pushed Steve down towards the Children's wards. It was good to be out of the dreary and dismal Hospital room and Steve felt better than he had all day despite the slight discomfort in his back from sitting in the wheelchair.

As they went along Mike made light conversation.

"Hey Steve? You know there's been some things I've been meaning to ask you. You said you did rock climbing when you were in Berkeley. Where did you climb?"

Steve rolled his eyes and swallowed hard as he heard Mike's question. He had been hoping that Mike had forgotten that conversation but having got to know Mike over the last year, he really should have known better. Trying to be as vague as possible, he answered casually.

"Oh you know, here and there ..."

"Here and there? Well what kind of an answer is that? Don't you remember where you climbed?"

Steve groaned quietly to himself.

"Ah ... Yeah of course I do ... Actually and ... truthfully it was always in the one place."

"Ok, so where was that?"

"Mike, what's with all the questions all of a sudden, huh? What it does even matter? Look, we're nearly here now ... What room number is Ruby in Mike?"

Sensing Steve's reluctance to answer and suddenly feeling that he understood why, Mike stopped pushing and came around in front of Steve and confronted him.

"WHERE Steve?"

"Aw Mike ... Come on, what are you doing ? You're causing a scene ..."

"Then answer me ... Where did you climb?"

Steve knew he wasn't going to get away without answering and as he saw more people start to stare in their direction, he hung his head and mumbled reluctantly.

"The ah ... training climbing wall in the gym ..."

He waited for the loud outburst and didn't have to wait long.

"THE TRAINING WALL IN THE GYM? Are you kidding me? You climbed down a four hundred foot cliff with just experience of climbing down a wall in a GYM? Have you lost your mind? What in God's name were you thinking of?"

"Mike keep your voice down, will ya please? I didn't tell you PRECISELY because I KNEW this would be your reaction. You wouldn't have let me do it ..."

"DAMN RIGHT, I wouldn't have! "

"Mike, I knew the basics ... It's all the same thing ..."

"That is NOT the same thing and you know it! You can't compare those two things ... You could have been KILLED ..."

"Yeah, well I WASN'T! ... WAS I? "

Both men stayed glaring at each other and breathing heavily before noticing that a small crowd had gathered and were watching them awkwardly. Their anger disappitated as embarrassment set in instead.

Seeing Steve's face redden, Mike called across to the nosy onlookers.

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen two people have a heated discussion before?"

Mike's words caused the crowd to quickly scatter and Steve then hung his head and spoke remorsefully.

"I'm sorry Mike ... You're right. It was a stupid thing to do but I HAD to do it ... I'm NOT sorry I did it ... I'm just sorry that I well ... bent the truth ... a little."

Mike watched Steve's demeanor change for the worse and he felt bad for causing the young man further embarrassment.

"A little huh? Steve, we are going to have to discuss in further detail sometime the actual meaning of "a little" " he stated playfully as Steve tended to use that word a lot when actually the opposite meaning usually applied.

Steve nervously chuckled at Mike's statement and watched then as the older man came back behind him and started to push him forward again, seemingly letting the whole matter drop for now much to his relief.

"I think Ruby's room was 152 ... Or ... was it 125?"

"What? You don't remember which one? ... MIKE?"

"Well you were flustering me ... I think it's 152. But I'm not sure ..."

"Great! Now I'm here without permission and we don't even know which room she's in. We can't just go barging into any sick kid's room, you know?"

"I KNOW, ok? I'm SORRY."

"Alright ... It's ok. There must be a way to find out which one she's in ... Oh wait a minute ... There's her mother. HEY! MARIA!" Steve shouted getting her attention along with everyone else's on the floor.

"Steve? We're SUPPOSED to be keeping a low profile here, remember? Shouting isn't probably a good idea."

"Well you weren't thinking of that a minute ago, were you? Besides ... I had to get her attention ..." Steve pleaded defensively as Maria spotted them and headed towards them smiling.

"Steve ... Lieutenant Stone ... What a lovely surprise ... I thought you'd gone home."

Then noticing the new dressing on the side of Steve's neck and his striking pallor she inquired anxiously.

"Oh good Lord! What happened?"

"Ah ... It's a bit of a long story ... Sufficed to say that unfortunately I'm back for a short stay. I was wondering if I could visit Ruby for a little while? Would that be ok?"

"Of course ... Oh she'll be thrilled to see you both. Come on. She's in room 125. Follow me." Maria said as Steve looked up at Mike as he pushed.

"Room 152 ... he scoffed as Mike blushed again.

"Ok, ok Wiseguy ... So I was wrong. Sue me ..." he said as Steve chuckled again.

As they approached room 125, Maria stopped them briefly.

"Just give me a minute to check on her ... It will be a nice surprise for her. She's been a bit down lately about not being able to get around with her broken leg."

"Then here's her partner" Mike added much to Steve's disgust. "Steve's been like a cat on a hot tin roof all morning."

"MIKE! ..."

"Well you HAVE ..."

Maria chuckled at the amusing exchange before quickly entering Ruby's room to announce her surprise visitors. For the few seconds that she was gone, Steve turned to look at Mike.

"Mike, you don't think she'll be scared by the dressings on my neck and head, do ya?"

"No, I don't think so ... Kids aren't fazed by much, don't worry."

They heard Maria announce their arrival and so Mike slowly pushed Steve into the room. Coming around by the door first Steve peered around and smiled as he saw Ruby's face brighten as she saw them.

"Hey kiddo ... How are you doing?"

"It's the policemen ... Hello ..."

Mike went to push Steve up towards the left side of the bed but he stopped him and gestured that he wanted to go on the other side so that his neck wound was furthest away from Ruby's view when he was turned the other way, so Mike reversed and pushed him up the right side instead, until he was right up beside Ruby facing back into the room. Steve reached out and shook her hand as she shook her head and giggled.

"Your hands are STILL cold Mister."

Steve chuckled back.

"Yeah, well it's pretty nippy out in that corridor, let me tell you."

Ruby's face fell slightly.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not allowed out there yet."

Steve regretted his words as he saw how down she was and he knew how she felt. Leaning in, he whispered softly.

"I know, it's boring stuck in these rooms, right? ... But to tell you a secret, I'm not supposed to be out either but I ah ... got Mike here to smuggle me out so I could see YOU."

Ruby's face brightened again.

"You sneaked out?"

"Uh-huh ..."

"Cool! ..."

All four of them laughed at Ruby's awed expression but then her next curious question stopped the laughter unintentionally.

"What happened to your neck?"

Steve flustered as he wasn't sure how to explain his injury to a young child.

"Well ah ... I just um ..."

To Steve's relief, Mike stepped forward.

"Steve was arresting a bad man who did some pretty mean things and the bad man hurt Steve because he didn't want to be arrested. But he's going to be fine."

Steve looked gratefully at Mike who winked and nodded in return. Ruby lifted a hand and gently placed it on Steve's neck dressing which made him inhale sharply. She seemed to study it unnervingly for several seconds before she responded thoughtfully.

"So you were hurt while being a hero again?"

"Well I don't know about that but ..."

"Yes, yes you're right Ruby ... That's EXACTLY what happened." Mike interrupted again as he heard Steve's modest stammer.

"You really need to take a break from being a hero, you know? At least until you're all well again."

Steve smiled at the little girl.

"Yeah, you know I think you're right. "

"Would you like to see the pictures I've been drawing?"

"I'd love to see your pictures Ruby." Steve stated as Ruby pulled the over the bed tray forward and started showing Steve her favourite ones.

Maria pulled back as did Mike to allow them some time together and she sidled up beside Mike.

"Is he ... doing ok? Only he looks very pale."

"To be honest, I'm not sure. It's been a hell of a few days. He's pretty sore and down in himself. I think this visit will do him good though."

"Is that ... really what happened to him?"

"Well I watered it down obviously for Ruby's sake but he was held at knife point by a madman. He has several cuts on his back too and ... the one on his neck ..."

"His neck?" Maria asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes ... Oh, don't worry. It's superficial thankfully and it will heal just fine. We were lucky."

Maria sighed heavily at that statement and they both then stood back and watched Steve and Ruby interact over the pictures.

"Do you like them Mister?"

"You can call me Steve and yes I like them very much."

Steve looked over and saw Ruby's hardly touched breakfast tray and smiled.

"You didn't like your breakfast either, huh?"

"The food is yucky here ... I don't like it."

"I don't blame you ... I don't like it either."

"My Mommy brings me in nice food instead. You need to get your friend to bring you in some too."

"Now that's not a bad idea ... I'll have to do that."

"I drew a picture for you too you know and I made you something."

"You did?"

"Yes ... Mommy? Can you get Steve's picture and his surprise for me please? They're in the locker."

"Sure Honey ..."

Maria fetched the two things she wanted but when Ruby took them, she hid the second item under her covers while she showed him the picture she drew first.

"This is you rescuing me from the cliff. And that's Greg in his Helicopter."

Steve smiled as he saw the picture. The people were stick people but it was very endearing. Steve leaned closer to see it and heard Ruby gasp as she saw the dressing behind his ear more clearly. Realizing he had leaned too close, Steve pulled back and brought his hand up to cover it instinctively.

"Oh I'm sorry Honey ... I didn't mean for you to see that. "

"That's ok ... Is it sore?"

"No ... no it's not too bad."

Again Ruby reached up curiously and touched the dressing which made Steve inhale again sharply but her touch was very light and gentle and she seemed to study it more closely.

"Ruby Honey ... Don't touch Steve's dressings ..."

"It's ok ... She's not hurting me ..."

"Are they stitches?"

"Steve swallowed hard.

"Yes they are Sweetheart ..."

"Have you got stitches in your neck too?"

Steve shot an uncertain look at Mike but answered all the same as reassuringly as he could.

"Yeah ... Yeah, I do but it's ok, really."

All three adults in the room worried about how Ruby would react but in true child-like style she merely shrugged it off and stated plainly.

"I had stitches in my knee once when I fell off my scooter. I didn't like getting them in. I cried. Did you cry when they stitched you?"

Mike smiled and Steve chuckled.

"No, they ah ... put me out while they stitched me."

Then leaning in he whispered "They probably didn't want me crying and upsetting the other patients, huh?"

"Yeah ... But you were lucky ..."

Steve laughed and ruffled her hair playfully.

"You can keep that picture Steve. I made it for you."

"Thanks Ruby. I'll treasure it."

"I made this for you too ..."

Ruby pulled the second item out from under the covers and placed it in his hand. Steve looked down and saw a round cardboard medal that was colored in in yellow crayon with the words "My Hero" scrawled on it in black pen. There was a bright pink ribbon attached to it and he felt a lump appear in his throat.

"You MADE this? For ME?"

"Yes, it's a Hero medal. I think you deserved it. I made one for Greg too but ..." Ruby leaned in and whispered into Steve's ear. "... I ran out of pretty pink ribbon so he just got the lame yellow one."

Steve chuckled and looked up at Mike, lifting it to show him. Mike smiled back.

"Mommy? Can you put it on Steve for me. You have to be awarded your medal you know? You can't put in on yourself. I've seen it on television. Someone else has to put it around your neck but Mommy ... be careful of his stitches. They look sore."

Maria walked over and smiled down at Steve as he handed her the homemade medal and she gently placed it around his neck making sure it wasn't near his dressing.

"There ... Now everyone will know you're a real Hero ..." Ruby announced cheerfully but Steve looked down at it and his expression briefly changed to one of sadness and uncertainty.

Maria and Ruby hadn't noticed but Mike had. He eyed up Steve carefully and knew something was up but Steve forced another smile back on his face and spoke gratefully.

"Thanks Ruby ... I LOVE it."

"You're welcome."

Steve suddenly didn't feel very well. A sudden chill came over him and he pulled the blanket around his shoulders a little tighter. Ruby had gone back to her drawing oblivious to Steve's trouble but Maria thought she saw the young man shivering. She looked back at Mike and gestured to him that she felt something was wrong with Steve but he had already seen it too and rushed forward until he was behind Steve. Leaning forward he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and whispered.

"Steve? Are you ok?"

"Yeah ... I ah ... I just feel a little cold all of a sudden Mike ... I'll be ok."

Mike reached down and felt Steve's hands and grew alarmed as he felt their icy coldness. Immediately fearing the worst, Mike reached up quickly before Steve could protest and placed his palm against Steve's forehead and frowned as he felt the heat emanating from it.

"Uh oh ... Steve, I think you have a slight temperature. That's it. Time to get you back to your room. Sorry Ruby I'm afraid I have to cut this visit short. Steve needs to get back before he gets into trouble with the nurse."

"Oh but he just got HERE. Can't he stay just a few more minutes and colour with me?"

"Ruby Honey, Steve needs his rest. It was good of him to visit at all, wasn't it?"

"Yes ... Will you come and visit me again sometime, Steve?"

"Of course I will Honey ... You stay out of trouble now, ok?"

Ruby grinned cheekily and wagged her finger in his direction.

"I will if YOU will ... "

Steve forced a smile and waved goodbye and then nodded towards Maria as she followed them to the door.

"Thanks for coming to see her. You take care now, ok?"

"I will ... Bye .."

Mike pushed Steve back out into the corridor and closed the door behind them but they hadn't gone very far when Steve slumped slightly forward and groaned, scaring the older man. Grabbing Steve's shoulder Mike rushed around to the front of the wheelchair and got down on his haunches.

"Steve? Talk to me ... Oh my God, you've gone grey in the face! I knew this was a bad idea. I should never have let you talk me into this. You're not going to keel over out of this thing on me, are you?"

Steve seemed to take several seconds to manage to reply and when he did it sounded weak and ragged.

"No ... No, I just have a pain in my lower back. It's easier if I sit forward but Mike ... I don't feel so good ..."

"Ok, just hang on. We better get you back downstairs anyway before they find you missing. Hopefully you'll feel better when we get you back into bed."

Before Mike could push him another inch, a loud voice came from behind them.

"THERE YOU ARE! Mr. Keller we've been looking everywhere for you. What were you thinking? LIEUTENANT STONE, I am SURPRISED at you!"

"Uh oh ... Too late ... " Mike stammered quietly to Steve as he turned and saw the middle aged nurse charging towards them.

"I'm sorry. I can explain really ..."

"Well I sincerely HOPE so. I think you have quite a bit of EXPLAINING to do Lieutenant Stone."


	19. Chapter 19

**Over The Edge**

Chapter 19

Steve began to stammer weakly.

"Please ... Don't blame him ... It's not his fault, it's mine ... I talked him into it ... I just wanted to see how the girl I rescued was ... That's ... that's all ..."

Steve groaned again and the nurse knelt to check him.

"Oh my goodness. What's happened?"

"I ah ... think he's starting to run a temperature. But he was fine when we left ..."

Mike watched the nurse do the same forehead check he had moments before and saw her scowl.

"He most certainly has. We have to get him back to his room asap and check his wounds for signs of infection."

Without further delay or reprimand the nurse concentrated on her patient and together with Mike they got him back to his room downstairs and with some difficulty they managed to get him back into bed, the nurse getting him to lie on his stomach so that she could check his wounds. Opening up the paper gown at the back, Mike spoke up awkwardly.

"He was complaining about the cut on his lower back before you came."

Starting with that one, the nurse peeled away the dressing and Steve yelled as it pulled slightly as it came away.

"Oh dear that's the one alright. It's very red and there's a slight discharge. Never mind we'll get it cleaned up and get you started on some antibiotics and you'll feel better very soon, Mr. Keller provided this time you do what you're told and stay in that bed."

"Oh don't worry. He WILL ... Oh he's allergic to penicillin by the way."

"That's ok. I saw that in his chart ... We can give him different ones and I'll get him something to bring down that temperature too. I'll be back in just a moment. "

Turning as she got to the door, she sent another scowl in Mike's direction.

"You will make sure that he is still HERE when I return, I hope!"

Mike blushed and then shook his head as she disappeared through the door.

"She's not going to let us live this one down in a hurry Buddy boy, what do you think?"

Mike looked down at Steve and saddened as he saw how miserable the young man looked. Lying face down, his head sideways on the pillow, he was still shivering and his eyes were closed in discomfort. A thin sheen of sweat stood out on his brow as he spoke weakly without opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting you into trouble Mike ..."

"Oh that's ok. If it was the first time I ever got into trouble with a nurse for not doing what I was supposed to, I'd worry but luckily it's not ..."

That caused a brief smile to cross Steve's face.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

Mike laughed but stopped as he noticed how quickly Steve's smile faded as his eyes flickered open and he strained to look up at Mike.

"Mike? ..."

Seeing a worrying look on Steve's face, Mike pulled the chair over and sat down so that Steve didn't have to strain his sore neck to see him.

"What is it Buddy boy?"

"Parker ... He was really sick and twisted Mike ..."

"I know Steve ..."

"No, no you don't ... Not fully ... He told me ... He knew where to cut someone that would prove fatal and where to cut that would cause the most pain and suffering. He spoke like it was an art ... Like it was something to be proud of ... He was really evil Mike ..."

Mike swallowed hard as he listened to Steve's tortured narrative.

"He told you those things?"

Steve nodded weakly.

"He whispered them to me like it was some sort of sick secret but he was right I guess ..."

"About what?

"About knowing what he was doing ... He cut my lower back so that every time I moved it would hurt like hell. Now it's infected. Looks like he's still torturing me even from beyond the grave, huh?"

Mike scowled but couldn't exactly prove Steve wrong. Deciding to use the opportunity to his advantage, he asked tentatively.

"Do you still hear his voice in your nightmares, Steve?"

Steve looked straight at Mike as if he had just read a little piece of his soul then looked away again as he nodded.

"Yeah ... and I can still feel the knife at my neck too. Even though it's not even there anymore. "

"You're really struggling with this one. Aren't you Buddy boy?"

"Yeah ... Mike? ... I think I'm going to have to talk to Lenny this time ..."

Mike reached out and felt Steve's forehead again purposefully as he tried to alleviate the seriousness of that unusual statement with humour.

"Well now you have me really worried about you. You've never volunteered to go and see him before this. You usually fight it tooth and nail."

"Yeah, I know ... but this time was different. "

"Well, maybe we both need to see him this time."

At that statement, Steve looked shocked and he studied Mike's face closely.

"YOU? "

"That's right. I didn't got through the same horrific ordeal that you did but ... well it wasn't exactly an easy thing for me to witness either, you know? I have a few residual issues to deal with myself as it happens."

Steve hadn't really thought of it from Mike's side and he suddenly felt guilty about not considering Mike's issues as well as his own. Reaching out his hand he patted Mike's arm.

"Maybe we can go and see him together then, huh?"

"Sure ... Sure sounds like a plan but ... you DO know that the shock might just kill him if he sees both of us on his doorstep voluntarily, don't you?"

Steve chuckled weakly at that statement and Mike joined him as they shared a brief moment of respite from their troubles. When their laughter died down, Mike saw Steve staring at the wheelchair and the picture and makeshift Hero medal that Ruby had made him.

"That was nice of Ruby, wasn't it? She did a fine job on those gifts."

"Yeah, yeah she's a good kid ... She looked well too, didn't she?"

"Yes ... Yes, she did. You're a real hero in her eyes Buddy boy. There's not many people can claim to be a true hero twice in a matter of days."

Steve frowned and mumbled under his breath.

"Some hero ..."

Mike caught the mumbled, self deprecating tone and immediately went to question it but before he could say anything the door reopened and the nurse came in and so he held his tongue for now.

"Now let's get this wound cleaned and sorted Mr. Keller, shall we? And I have some meds for you too. We'll soon have you feeling more comfortable."

An antibiotic drip was attached, some meds injected and then poor Steve had to contend with the grueling wound cleaning. As she began to swab and swipe across the infected wound, Steve's knuckles turned almost white with the ferocity he clutched the pillow beneath him as he choked back a stifled yell of discomfort.

"I'm sorry Mr Keller. I know this is uncomfortable but it won't take long. Just try to stay still for me ..."

As a second swipe came across the wound and pressed a little harder, Steve actually yelled this time, unable to stop it and Mike startled a little at the sound. He reached out his hand in support and Steve immediately grabbed it. As the third swipe came, Steve gripped Mike's hand tighter and gritted his teeth as Mike this time yelled and startled Steve instead.

"OW! ... STEVE, watch the hand, will you? I would like to be able to use it again, if you don't mind? Not so tight huh?"

Steve flushed as he stammered apologetically and let go of Mike's hand.

"Sorry ... "

"That's ok ... I think the pillow might be of more use to you though at the minute ... Whoa! You have some grip, there Buddy boy, I'll give you that" he joked as he rubbed his hand gingerly and watched Steve go back to throttling the pillow instead as the wound cleaning continued.

"Now we're almost there Mr. Keller ... I just need to use some antiseptic now so it may hurt a little I'm afraid ... So take nice deep breaths for me."

As the antiseptic burned across his wound, Steve felt the overwhelming need to yell again so he buried his head into the pillow to stifle the sound before turning towards Mike and whispering as the pain subsided.

"Hey Mike ... I think you need to talk to the nurse too about the meaning of the words " a little" "

Mike smiled and patted the young man's arm in support and understanding.

"THERE ... All done. Now try to rest Mr. Keller. Those meds I gave you should kick in soon and make you feel a little groggy. Try to sleep and it should help take down that temperature and make you feel better. "

"Thank God ..." Steve muttered under his breath so only Mike would hear as the nurse quickly exited the room, leaving the two men alone again.

Mike observed Steve closely as he lay with his eyes closed recovering from the traumatic wound cleaning. He watched as Steve's breathing started to settle and knowing he had a limited amount of time to question Steve about his earlier statement before the drugs kicked in and made any response incoherent, he leaned over and spoke softly.

"Steve? What was that supposed to mean?"

Steve opened his eyes and looked confused at Mike.

"What?"

"What you said before the nurse came in ... Something about ... some hero ... Well?"

Steve's face fell and he groaned and buried his head back into the pillow but Mike knew it wasn't his back that was annoying him this time. Not willing to let him off the hook any longer, Mike pressed him further, reaching out and placing a hand on the back of his head as he tried to coax him to talk.

"Come on, come on ... Out with it ... I want to know what you meant by it ... Please? ... Steve? "

Steve felt tired and miserable and he knew Mike was going to be persistent. Deciding that it was maybe better to just tell Mike and get the misery out of the way he lifted his head weakly and turned to look at Mike sideways.

"I just don't feel like a hero Mike ... When Parker had that knife against my throat I ... I was scared Mike ... I mean really scared. I was shaking so bad ... I was almost afraid to breathe. I ... I couldn't even think straight. The cigarette plan was all I could come up with ..."

"STEVE? That was a brilliant idea ..."

"No it wasn't ... It almost didn't even work. It was a miracle it worked at all and then when he cut my neck I freaked out Mike ... For those few minutes I really thought I was a goner and I panicked ... I've never done that before on the job ... I've never even felt like that before ... Like I said ... some hero ..."

Mike scowled at Steve's narrative and felt his frustration rise.

"Now you LISTEN to me ... Being a hero isn't about NOT being scared. It's about being scared and STILL risking your life to save others. And you've done that not ONCE but TWICE this week ... Of course you were scared. Heroes are humans too you know? The guy was a psycho. He had a knife at your throat and had already told you he intended to use it! But you still outsmarted him and you lived to tell the tale and your modesty and humility about the whole thing makes you an even bigger Hero in my book. Now I don't want to hear you doubting yourself again, do you hear me? I'm proud of how you handled yourself and ... well just plain proud of you in general and ... I hate hearing you put yourself down like that ... Enough, alright? You have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing ... Have you got THAT? And everything to be proud of. Ok?"

Steve nodded emotionally. He had listened to Mike's words and they meant a lot to him. He waited until he heard Mike's breathing settle a little and then he asked tentatively.

"Mike? When I was on the ground in Holding and well ... panicking I guess ... you said that you knew I was scared and that you were too ... Were you just saying that for my benefit or ... were you really scared too?"

"No, I wasn't just saying it for your benefit. If you must know I was petrified too. I felt helpless. Roy said I couldn't be seen because Parker had wanted me to witness your death and so I had to stay back. When they said he was cutting you I could hardly stand it ... And then when it all went down and I saw your neck bleeding and the fear in your eyes I couldn't hardly move at first. It took an awful lot to push that fear aside and remain professional and well for your information ... that hasn't happened too many times to me either over the last twenty plus years on the force. If you had ... that is if anything had happened to you I ... I'm not sure how I would have coped ... I guess that's why we both need to talk to Lenny, huh?"

"Yeah ... To be honest I hadn't really thought of it from your side Mike ... I guess if the roles had been reversed I would have felt the same way ..."

"Steve, as Police Officers we deal with some pretty harrowing things and probably more than our fair share when you work in something as grim as Homicide and well ... things happen that can sometimes push us close to the edge of what we can cope with.. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah ... I think so ..."

"Good. Well sometimes but hopefully if we're lucky not so much, things happen like last night that push us over that edge and that's when we need a little help to get back on solid ground again. You were pushed over that edge last night Buddy boy and understandably so but let's just be glad everything worked out the way it was supposed to, ok? Parker isn't a threat to anyone anymore and now we just have to get you better again and get rid of those nightmares of yours and you'll be back on track as well. Do you understand?"

"Yeah ... Mike? ... Have you ever been pushed over that edge?"

"Are you kidding me? Yes, I've been over it a few times but so far I've been lucky enough to have the right people in my corner to always bring me back around. Steve? While we're talking about it, there's something else that I'm curious about. When you were on the ground in Holding, you called my name for help. But ... how did you know I was even there?"

"I saw you ... or at least ... I saw your hat in the small window ... "

"My hat?"

"Yeah ... Well you're the only one I know who wears one Mike so I guess I assumed it was you ... To be honest that's what scared me the most ... I was afraid you'd ... see it ... you know? "

Mike nodded solemnly.

"It's been a hell of a few days, huh?"

"Yeah ... You can ... say that again."

Steve stopped mid-sentence as his eyes glazed and he moaned as the sudden lightheadedness struck as the meds began to work their way into his system. He couldn't help the low moan that escaped as the drugs started to make him sleepy.

"Uh oh ... Those meds starting to kick in?"

"Yeah ... Listen Mike, didn't you say that you had to go down to Bryant Street to ah ... talk to Jenkins?"

"Yeah I was supposed to before all this happened. Why?"

"You might as well go now Mike ... I think I'm just gonna sleep for a while now ..."

Mike watched Steve's eyes close but he was stiill shivering slightly.

"Will you be alright if I go?"

Without opening his eyes again, Steve answered drowsily.

"I'm in Hospital Mike ... If I'm not ok here then ... what hope is there? Let the nurse do what she does best and you go and do ... what you do best ..."

Mike smiled.

"What's that?"

"Put everything right again ... Go sort out Jenkins. Don't ... worry ... about me."

"What if you have more of those nightmares?"

"Then I'll deal with them ... just like I have all the nightmares in my life so far Mike ... On my own ... and one at a time ... You go ... I'll see ya later ... Oh and Mike? Do me a favor, will ya? ... If you think of it will ya bring me back a ... Reubens sandwich and a coffee from Eddie's later?"

"Sure ... Of course I will ... Ok then if you're sure?"

Mike watched Steve barely nod as he seemed to finally succumb to the meds.

"Ok ... I won't be long ... I'll see you later ... Try to rest ..."

He placed his hand on Steve's forehead briefly and frowned as Steve never moved and he felt the heat still palpable beneath his fingers. He stood up and grabbing his fedora, he headed for the door. He grabbed the door handle but something made him hesitate ... Looking back at his partner's bed, Mike felt torn. He stood and thought for a minute or two before making up his mind. Striding back purposefully towards the bed, Mike threw his fedora down on the over the bed tray and pulled the visitor's chair back over beside Steve and sat down. The chair scraped along the floor and made a grating sound which made Steve jump slightly and his glazed green eyes opened just a crack as he slurred drowsily.

"Mi... ke? ... Wha ... What are ... ya doin'?"

Mike leaned over and fetched a cloth from the top of the bedside locker and doused it with water as he watched Steve's eyes close again heavily.

"Jenkins can wait. He's not going anywhere ... Now be quiet and go asleep. We're partners Buddy boy. That means you're not on your own anymore. And don't you forget it!"

He started dabbing Steve's forehead with the cool cloth as he saw a very small smile curl around Steve's lips.

 **The End**

 **A/N: Well we have sadly reached the end ... Thanks to all those who took the journey with me and read this story and an extra word of thanks to all those who took the time to comment and review. I really appreciate it and I hope you have enjoyed it.**

 **In response to all those reviewers who have inquired about the current status of some of my unfinished stories I just wanted to leave a quick update. I have almost completed my story "A Cut Above The Rest" and I hope to post it fully completed soon. I will then update you at that stage as to what one I will concentrate on finishing next. I do NOT want to return to the days of posting an update at a time as this can get confusing when there are multiple stories involved and so I wish to continue to work on completing them and posting them one story at a time fully completed. I do hope you understand my reasoning in this regard as I do feel it is the best way to go about getting them finished and up on the site and am continuously grateful for your patience in this regard. Until next time, I wish you all the very best.x**


End file.
